Checkmate and Terror
by kaleen1212
Summary: In order to stop the bombings in San Francisco, Chief Robert T. Ironside is forced to return to Montreal and the woman who rejected him twice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ironside. It is the creation of Collier Young. Nor am I receiving any compensation for this writing.

This fanfiction is based on the two part episode, Checkmate and Murder.

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 01

1.1

"Chief, I have to answer this request for you to lecture at the police convention in Montreal. This is their third request as to whether you are going to accept the invitation. You simply can't put off answering them. What do you want me to tell them?" Eve stood beside Robert Ironside. She knew what was on his mind. "It took you twenty years to return to Montreal last time."

"And it may take me another twenty years to go back again," the detective snarled. "Tell them I just cannot fit it into my schedule at this time." He looked down at the file in front of him. There had been two bombings in the city. Fortunately, no one had been hurt …yet. There had not been much in the way of clues. Both bombings had been set off in empty office buildings late at night. No one had been in them at the time. Yet the damage had been in the thousands of dollars.

"Chief, are you sure? You aren't avoiding going to Montreal, are you?"

Ironside looked up from his paperwork. "Now just why would I be avoiding Montreal?"

Eve did not understand why he would. She remembered the last time he went. They ended up working a case locating a very valuable chess set. He lost a dear friend in the process. Eve knew that was not the reason he would avoid going to Montreal. The reason was probably the same reason that kept him away from the Canadian city for twenty years. Jeanine Duvalier. Eve, Ed and Mark had learned that she was an old flame of the chief's many years ago. When he had returned to Montreal, they had run into one another at the police station where Jeanine's son Robert (pronounced "Roe-bare") had been arrested for suspicious in a bombing. Ironside realized that Jeanine had named her son after him. It melted away the years for Ironside who clearly remembering loving a woman who had sent him away claiming that she didn't love him. He learned upon his return that Jeanine had carried on the affair with him while married to another man. She had told him that Robert was not his son but that of her husband, Jacque Duvalier.

Jeanine had pleaded with Ironside to help her son. Robert was an idealist young man who was very proud of his French Canadian ancestry. He believed the French had to denounce and rid themselves of the English, whom he believed treated the French as second-class citizens in Canada. Robert became involved with a group that began fighting their own revolution against the English. Ironside used his influence to help Robert who was released without being charged.

Robert only became more involved with the radical group. When he was ordered to set a bomb under the reviewing stands at a parade, Robert did so but went back and disconnected it only to find out that another man in the group had reconnected the wires. To insure that Robert did not interfere with the killing of whoever was within area of the explosion, he was held prisoner. Ironside and the Montreal police had rescued him. Robert and Mark raced against time to the reviewing stands and Robert successfully disconnected the bomb.

He received probation for his part in the attempted bombing, due to his cooperation and help in stopping the bombing. Again Ironside played a part in helping him.

Eve knew that Jeanine had come to the airport to see Ironside off. What she didn't know she found out later when Robert had phone Chief Ironside to thank him one last time what he did to help him. Ironside had been out of the office at the time. Eve had learned that Jeanine was to join her boss in San Francisco. Yet Jeanine never appeared. The chief had been moody and quiet for a time but when Eve tried to get him to talk about it; in typical Ironside fashion … he refused.

Even though she suspected Jeanine was the reason he was dragging his feet about going to Montreal yet she did not understand why. He and Barbara Jones had been seeing each other for some time now and the chief seem to be very happy about it. Why then would Jeanine have this kind of effect on him? She had been tempted to ask him about it but had not gotten up enough courage to do so.

"I don't know why you would be avoiding Montreal, Chief. Suppose you tell me."

The door opened and Sgt. Ed Brown entered the office. "There was nothing left of that paint store. Whoever planted that bomb must have known that the bomb would have ignited the paint. We were able to find pieces of it. It was homemade. Nothing sophisticated but effective none the less."

"What about the bomb that destroyed the book store?" Ironside asked.

"Same type. Placed in a backroom full of boxes of books that had not been placed on the shelves yet," Ed reported. With all that paper the fire spread quickly. So far we have no clues as to who set them or why."

"There have to be clues, Ed. You just aren't seeing them."

Ed sat down. I don't know what else to look for, Chief. I checked the employees of both companies. All of them have alibis for the time the bombs went off."

"They didn't have to be there when they went off …only when they planted them," Ironside snapped.

"I know that. None of them has a record, not even parking tickets. None of them seemed to have a beef with their employer. Most importantly, none of them has the knowhow to make a bomb."

"What about the customers? Did any of the owners have a run-in with an unhappy customer?" Eve asked.

"I have not had a chance to check that," Ed said.

"You can't do it tonight. Both of you go home. We'll start on it in the morning."

The door opened and Commissioner Randall entered the office. "Bob, I need to talk to you."

Ironside sighed. "Sit down Dennis. Mark, get the commissioner a cup of coffee."

"Oh please! Coffee at this time of night. How do you sleep?"

"Soundly, unless someone is keeping me awake," Ironside grumbled at his boss.

"Well if I cannot sleep than neither can you."

Ironside watched as Ed and Eve quietly headed up the ramp in an attempt to sneak out. "And just where do you think you two are going?" He growled.

"You told us to go home, Chief," Eve responded.

"If I can't sleep neither can you. Get back here!" Ironside told his officers. Ed and Eve reluctantly headed back down the ramp.

"You see it rolls downhill," Randall said with a smile.

"What does?" Eve asked

"Forgive me for being vulgar, Eve. Shit ... it rolls downhill. Something happens that makes the city council nervous and it rolls downhill to me. That makes me nervous so I roll it downhill to your boss. That makes him ugly and he slings it downhill at you."

"What the commissioner is trying to say is," Mark said, "we are in deep shit."

Ed and Eve chuckled, along with Commissioner Randall.

"Is this what you came here to discuss?" Ironside said. It was becoming evident he was getting grumpy.

"No, but is not often I get a chance to laugh at your expense," Commissioner Randall said with a grin.

"Well now you have had your laugh, tell me why I am being prevented from going to bed."

"The bombings. What have you found out?"

"Dennis, you only handed me the case this afternoon. We have barely had time to look into it." Ironside snapped in disbelief.

"You had all afternoon. What have you found out so far?"

Ed butted in as he could see the chief was ready to explode. "Both bombings were set off with the same type of device. We have checked out all employees of both businesses and none of them seem to have motive or the knowledge to have pulled the jobs off."

Randall waited. When Ed did not respond, he said, "That's it. That is all you have?"

"What were you expecting, the bombers on a silver platter. It takes time to check these people out. And I only have two detectives."

"If that is the problem then pull Reese and Belding in and put them on it," Randall ordered.

"We don't even know yet what this is all about. It could just be two isolated incidents. My staff is going to need some time to investigate."

"Do whatever is necessary, Bob and find out what is going on."

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me?" Ironside demanded.

Randall hesitated. "I got a call from the FBI. They received a tip that a group from Montreal is responsible for the bombings."

"Montreal? Are we talking about an Islamic group based in Montreal?" Ironside asked.

"We don't believe so. This appears to be the same group that tried to set off a bomb at the parade when you were in Montreal."

"But that entire group was arrested, brought to trial and are in prison," Ed looked from Randall to Chief Ironside.

"Well it looks like they have re-grouped," Randall said looking back at Ed.

"But why San Francisco?" Asked Eve.

"They want to remove what they consider repression by the English. It looks like they have expanded their target to the Americans," Randall told them.

"But why did they pick San Francisco'" Mark questioned. "Why not New York or Washington D.C.?"

"The FBI believes they blame your boss for the arrest of their people. That is why they have chosen San Francisco."

"Are you saying their target is the chief?" Mark inquired.

"Indirectly. They intend to punish him by killing people who live in San Francisco," responded the commissioner.

"But no one was killed in either of the bombings," Ed pointed out.

"They could be introducing themselves," Ironside picked up the files from the two bombings. "Ed, do you remember the type of explosive devices they used in Montreal?"

Brown sat up straighter and his eyes widen. "The same type that was used in both of businesses."

"Exactly," Ironside nodded in agreement.

"Bob, I don't have to tell you that the city council is scared to death of the panic a bomb going off in a crowd will cause. You have to solve this one fast."

"What about the FBI?" Ironside asked. "If it is indeed terrorism than it would automatically bring them into the picture."

"They don't want to panic the people in this city. They are willing to work with you at the head of the investigation."

"The FBI? Are we talking about the same organization? Jorden Scott heads it. He is not exactly one of the chief's biggest fans," Eve said.

"I have a feeling they got orders from higher up," Randall surmised.

"President Whitmore," Mark guessed.

"That would be my guess as well," Randall agreed.

"You do realize, Dennis, if there is just one bombing that results in dead people the FBI will move in." Ironside was still staring at the file in front of him.

"Oh, I have no doubt but Jorden Scott will have a hard time convincing the president to take the investigation away from you since he was unable to solve the diplomatic kidnappings. No, Bob, I don't think there is going to be a fight for jurisdiction over this …unless of course you are unable to stop the bombings."

"Just how badly are my hands tied with this one," Ironside asked.

"They aren't. You can do or request anything within reason …well at least try to keep it somewhat resembling reason. In other words, you will have a free hand. If I can't comply with what you need, then I would suggest you call your friend in Washington." Randall got to his feet. "Oh, one last thing. There is a lead on this group. There is a man who is helping the Canadian police on this. He has gone underground for them. I believe you know the young man …Robert Duvalier."

A pin dropping could have been heard in the office. Ironside's normal poker face had slipped. To those that knew him, and the people in the room certainly did, he had not been able to hide the shock. "Will I be able to reach him without compromising his position in the organization?" He finally asked after regaining his composure.

"Yes. It has all been arranged. It is well known that you spent some time with Jeanine Duvalier the last time you were in Montreal. You will be a guest in her home. They will not suspect that you are there to speak to Robert. He will fill you in on who runs it and how it is run. Robert will feed them any information that you choose to give to them."

"Look Dennis, this is not exactly an ideal situation," Ironside protested quietly.

"I know that Bob, but this is not exactly a run of the mill case. There are lives at stake. I know you will be the professional that you are. Your plane leaves at ten o'clock in the morning. Mark, I want Ed with the chief. If he runs into any trouble, I want another cop with him. I suggest in the meantime that Carl work with Eve to find out what they can on this end."

"That won't work," Ironside argued.

"What do you mean it won't work?"

"I can't take a cop with me. I will be watched. If I have a cop with me, they may suspect I am not there for personal reasons. They will know that Mark is my aide. He is the one they will be expecting to travel with me. Ed, you will stay here and work with Eve and Carl. Call in Fran if you need her."

"Bob, I can't agree to …"

"I did not asked to be sent on this trip, Dennis. But since I have to go, I will do it my way. You know that I am right."

Randall gave Ironside a look of uncertainty and then gave it. "Take care of him, Mark."

"Chief, where do you want us to start?" Ed asked.

"The bomb. See if you can trace where the material were purchase."

"That is not going to be easy Chief." Eve looked at her boss. He had become uncharactisticly quiet. She could not help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"Since when has police work ever been easy?" Ironside responded. "Dennis, I don't mean to be inhospitable but if I am going to be on a plane tomorrow, I would like to get some sleep."

"Yes, well, good luck." Randall turned and walked up the ramp and left the office.

"We communicate twice a day. And if anything of real importance comes up, call me immediately," Ironside said. "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep." Ironside turned his wheelchair away from his staff.

Ed left the office immediately but Eve stayed behind. Mark sensed that Ironside wanted to be alone so he went into his room and closed the door. Without turning his chair back, Ironside said. "Good night Eve."

"Chief, I just want to be there for you."

"Thanks Eve, but I am fine."

"No, you are not. Remember who you are talking to. I know you. You are always there for me when I need you, why don't you let me be there for you. I know you are upset."

Ironside turned his chair to face his policewoman. "Thank you, Eve. I appreciate it, I really do but this is something I have to work out for myself." He reached out his hand. Eve went to him and took it. "Now go home and get some rest. I am afraid we will be put through a lot before this is all over." He kissed her hand, let go and turned away once again.

Eve walked forward and put her arms around his neck from behind. "Be careful and come home safely." She kissed his cheek and left the office.

The door to Mark's room opened as he entered the room. "Can I help you get into bed, Chief?"

"No Mark, go to bed. There is something I need to do. You better get up early and pack."

Mark nodded. "Goodnight, Chief."

"Goodnight Mark." Sanger went back into his room. Ironside saw the light go out under the door. He wheeled over to the window and looked out over San Francisco. His mind wandered to that day at the airport. He saw Jeanine Duvalier sitting beside him in that room as he was waiting to board the plane that would take him back to San Francisco.

"_San Francisco is a beautiful city. Will you share it with me?"_

"_Yes!"_

But she never came and he never knew why. She had walked away from him twice. Ironside shook his head. What did it matter now? He loved Barbara. She did not walk away from him a second time. She didn't care that he was a cripple. They had been through a lot together. So why did he feel this way. Maybe he was just self-conscious that Jeanine had rejected him twice. He just did not want to see her again even if it was for professional reasons. He knew it would be awkward. He would get through it. He had no choice.

He thought of Barbara. He could not go away without telling her. She had a right to know that he would be staying with a woman he had a history with. Should he call her or should he do it in person? He decided he had to do it in person. He wheeled over to the phone and picked up the receiver. After dialing her number, he waited.

Ironside closed his eyes as he waited for Barbara to answer. He was exhausted. Every inch of his body screamed for rest. But he knew that sleep would be elusive tonight.

"Hello," Barbara voice sounded over the phone.

"Hello, baby," Ironside said sweetly.

"Bob! What a pleasant surprise to hear your voice." Then she realized how late it was. "What's wrong, Bob?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I call you to say goodnight?"

"It is in your voice. What is it?"

Why was it this woman could read him so well? "Something has come up. I have to fly to Montreal in the morning. I won't be able to make our dinner date tomorrow night."

"Oh …that is disappointing. What's is going on in Montreal?"

"Police business. I will explain but I want to do it in person."

Barbara was silent for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but there is something I feel you should know and I don't want to do it on the telephone. Can I drop by early in the morning … say seven-thiry?"

"Of course. I'll have breakfast ready for you," Barbara promised. "See you then."

"See you then. Barbara?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bob. Tomorrow …"

"Tomorrow …" Ironside hung up the phone. He was not looking forward to that conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 02

2.1

The alarm clock beside Ironside's bed went off at five thirty in the morning. He laid flat on his back with his hands behind his head, fingers intertwined. The big man stared at the ceiling ignoring the high-pitched piercing sound. He was wide awake and had been for some time.

The door to Mark's room opened and the young aide entered his boss' room. "Hey Chief, the clock does not shut itself off." Mark reached over Ironside and shut down the alarm. He looked at the man in the bed who was not only his boss but also his friend. "Do you want some help or are you in an independent mood?"

"Get me out of this bed," Ironside snarled.

"It's going to be one of those mornings, huh?" Mark wheeled Ironside's chair close to the bed and locked the wheels. He helped the handicapped detective into a sitting position. Ironside put his arm around Mark's neck and the young man lifted him into his chair.

Mark followed him to the bathroom. He reached into the cupboard, pulled out a towel and washcloth and asked, "Shower or bath?"

"Shower," came the gruff reply.

Mark reached into the shower, turned on the water, made sure the water was the proper temperature and placed the shower chair in the stall. "I can handle it from here," Ironside said, dismissing his aide.

Mark headed for Ironside's closet and set out a suit that was appropriate for the fall weather in Montreal. He then reached into his dresser and removed other necessary clothing. He then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the chief.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ironside entered the room fully clothed in a suit and tie, freshly shaven with every hair in place.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"I am eating breakfast at Barbara's," Ironside called out as he grabbed the keys to the van. I will be back in time to leave for the airport," he shouted over his shoulder. Mark watched as Ironside wheeled out of the office.

Mark sighed. Well, he was sure Ed and Eve would help him eat the bacon and eggs that were now getting cold.

2.2

Sgt. Ed Brown stopped his Ford and shut the engine off. He got out of the vehicle, shut the door and walked toward the elevator that would take him up to Chief Ironside's office. The door opened in front of him. His boss wheeled out onto the garage pavement. "What are you doing here so early?" Ironside asked his sergeant.

"I could not sleep. Listen, Chief, I have a suitcase in the car. I want to go with you to Montreal. I don't think you should be going there without an armed officer."

"I am an armed officer," he growled.

A vehicle pulled into the garage and parked beside the chief's van. Eve got out of her car and walked over to Ed and the chief.

"Don't tell me," Ironside said sarcastically, "you have a suitcase in the car and you don't think I should go to Montreal without an armed police officer."

Eve smiled. "How did you guess?"

"It was not a guess. It was a deduction. You are here two hours before you have to be and Sgt. Brown has the matching suitcase to your set in his car."

Ed and Eve looked at one another. "Chief, why don't you let one of us go with you?"

Another car pulled into the garage and parked beside Eve's car. Carl Reese got out of the car. He opened the back door and pulled out a suitcase. Ironside looked at Eve and said, "Are there more than three pieces to your set?" Eve just smiled at him.

Carl walked over to the detectives huddled together. "Listen to me, Chief, before you go off half-cocked. Ed and Eve would be recognized in Montreal as cops since they were there with you last time but I wasn't there. They won't know me from Adam. I will stay in the background. I will just be there to be sure you and Mark remain safe or if you need me for any reason. I have made my own flight arrangements. We will act like we don't even know each other."

"We don't know each other," Ironside said with sarcasm.

Ed turned to the boss. "If you won't let Eve or me go, then let Carl go. He can remain in ..."

"... the background, I heard Carl too." Ironside shook his head. He knew they all meant well. It was out of concern for him ...he certainly could not fault them for that. "Alright, but Carl, I don't want to see you unless there is trouble."

Eve, Ed and Carl smiled. It wasn't often the chief gave in. Ironside looked at his detectives and shook his head. He wheeled his chair towards the officers who parted to let him pass. "I am getting out of here before my Aunt Victoria shows up with the fourth suitcase to Eve's set." He wheeled over to the van and pressed the button that would lower the lift that would raise his chair into the van.

2.3

"Not that damn American cop again?" Pierre Fougère complained.

"He is not coming here as a cop," Robert Duvalier insisted. "He is an old flame of my mother's. They spent some time together the last time he was here. My mother invited him. I think she still has feelings for him."

"I don't like it. The last time he was here, he almost destroyed our underground movement. I don't like the timing either," Pierre said.

"What timing? My mother invited him months ago."

"How long is he staying?"

Robert shook his head. "Depends on my mother."

"I can't believe he would leave San Francisco when we have bombed two office buildings."

"He has a very efficient staff. He probably left the investigation to them while he is out of town."

"I still don't like it. If he brings cops with him, we will know it is not just a personal trip."

Robert shook his head. "My mother said he is only bringing that aide of his. He is not a cop."

"Why is he bringing anyone at all if he is trying to rekindle an old flame? I don't like it."

"He is in a wheelchair," Robert pointed out. "He needs help getting in and out of that wheelchair."

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he is really here to see your old lady."

"I already intended to." Robert watched as Pierre left their headquarters. He did not like this anymore than Pierre did. His mother led Ironside on and agreed to join him in America and then never contacted him again. Ironside was a good man. Robert did not want him hurt again. He had gone out of his way to help him out of the mess he got himself into. Robert knew his mother had practically begged him to help him but he did not care what his reason had been. He used his influence to make sure that Robert was not charged with a serious crime.

The young French-Canadian only hoped that the American detective was prepared for their meeting again. He knew for certain that his mother had only agreed to help the police after much pressure. Something about Robert Ironside really bothered her. Robert hoped he could discover what it was. She had not been the same since Robert T. Ironside came back to Montreal.

2.4

Ironside shut off the van, got into the lift and lowered his chair to the ground. He wheeled toward the door of Barbara's apartment building. An elderly woman walking a Pekingese dog approached him. "You are Chief Ironside. You're Barbara Jones' fella." She smiled at him.

Ironside smiled back and continued toward the door. She stepped in front of him. "I helped solve one of your cases, you know."

"Is that right?" Ironside said.

"Yes, the one with the cop killer. I saw him sitting in a car the morning Barbara was shot. You know the first time you spent the night with her."

Ironside cleared his throat. "Yes, well thank you for your help. Now if you will excuse me." Ironside wheeled his chair forward. The woman moved out of his way.

"You just let me know if you need any more help with your cases. I have a good eye for detail."

Ironside kept wheeling. Maybe he should introduce her to his Aunt Victoria and the Tuesday Afternoon Bridge Club. He could not believe he had such a thought. That is all he needed right now ...another amateur detective!

Robert Ironside opened the door to the apartment complex, wheeled in and headed down the hall to Barbara's apartment. When he arrived at the apartment, he knocked on the door. He did not have long to wait. Barbara opened the door almost immediately. She smiled at him. "Come in, Bob. Breakfast is almost ready."

He followed her to the kitchen. As usual Barbara had removed one chair at the table to make room for his wheelchair. "Don't I get a kiss?" he asked. She turned back to him, sat down in his lap and kissed him passionately.

"How's that?" she asked.

"You keep that up and I'll miss my ten o'clock flight," he replied.

She laughed at him, got out of his lap and put breakfast on the table. Barbara dished out two eggs over medium, two slices of bacon, and toast. She poured a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee and placed both in front of him.

Ironside buttered his toast and began eating his breakfast. Barbara watched him closely. Something was bothering him but she did not want to pressure him into telling her what it was. She knew he would tell her when he was ready. After all, he was the one who said he had something he needed to talk to her about.

The silence between them was beginning to bother her. "What time did you say your flight was?"

Ironside looked up from his plate. "Ten o'clock," he answered. "Have you read in the paper about the two office buildings that were bombed?"

"Yes. They were both bombed at night when no one was in them. Sounds like the owners are trying to collect insurance."

"Not this time," Ironside said putting down his coffee. "They are linked to an underground movement to force Quebec's secession from Canada."

"What in the world does this have to do with you?" Barbara asked. Ironside explained how he had come to return to Montreal and what transpired there. He did not yet reveal anything about Jeanine and Robert.

"Then you are going back to question this young man about the organization?"

"Yes."

"How will you get in touch with him?" she asked him.

"I will be staying at his mother's home."

"But Bob, won't that put both you and this young man in danger?"

Ironside knew the best way to tell someone something difficult was to just come right out and say it. "I knew his mother a long time ago." He told her of their affair and the fact that she had concealed that she was married and told her of their parting.

"It kept me from returning to Montreal for twenty years." Ironside went on to explain their chance meeting at the police station and how she asked him to help her son.

Barbara watched his eyes. "There is something you are not telling me, Bob."

"When helping her son, we rekindled our romance."

"I see."

"No, Barbara, I don't think you do. I had asked her to join me in San Francisco and she had told me yes but she never came. She refused to answer my phone calls." He wanted to make sure she knew all the details.

Barbara looked away from him. "Now you are going to Montreal to be with her?"

"No. I am going there because my job is taking me there. I have to talk to Robert to find out what this group has planned."

"What did you call him? His name is Robert? (pronounced Roe-bare) which is the French pronunciation of Robert, is it not? Did you have a son with this woman?"

"No, the boy is her husband's," Ironside told her.

"Then you are telling me that you started your affair back up after you knew she was married?"

Ironside shook his head. "No, her husband has been dead for several years."

Barbara's mind was going in several directions. "Now you are going to Montreal to stay alone with her." Barbara was clearly becoming upset.

"No, her son will be in the house and Mark is going with me."

"I can't say that I like you being near her at all."

Ironside reached out for her but she pulled away. "Barbara, listen to me. I tried to get out of this but Dennis told me I had to go. He told me to be the professional he knows I am. Look at me." He reached over and raised her head with his forefinger to meet his eyes. "She doesn't love me. She rejected me twice. All of this happened before you and I got together."

"She loved you enough to name her son after you," she said quietly.

"That was a long time ago. You have to trust me. I love you."

"Then you can tell me you have no feelings for this woman?" she asked him.

"My feelings are with you," Ironside told her. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I am telling you this because I want no secrets between us. Because I love you, I would not keep this from you."

She smiled. "Alright Bob. Will you call me?"

"Everyday."

She smiled at him again but when he left to go to the airport, she could not get past that fact that he did not say that he did not have any feelings for the woman. Barbara sat at the kitchen table with tears in her eyes wondering if the man she loved would be returning to her from Montreal.

2.5

Mark pulled into San Francisco International Airport. He drove the vehicle to the curb outside of Canada Air terminal. "I'll drop you here and park the van. Mark waited as Ironside got out of the van and had wheeled his chair into the terminal. Mark disappeared with the van.

Ironside wheeled his chair near the check-in counters and waited for his aide to return. While he was waiting, Carl Reese walked right by him. He did not even as much as glance at Ironside. He got in line at the check-in counter, checked one bag, received his boarding pass and kept moving. He walked right past Chief Ironside and sat down with the morning edition of the San Francisco Chronicle and began reading.

Within a few minutes, the detective became impatient. Where was Mark and what was taking so long? A woman walked past him and got in line to check in. Ironside watched her. She was pulling one bag behind her on wheels. She was tall, slender but with a nice figure and was impeccably dressed. After she was checked in she headed for what seemed straight for Ironside. As she came near him, two young children came running by. The one boy caught up with the other, touched him on the shoulder and shouted," you're it!" In order to keep from being tagged immediately by his fellow playmate, the youngster ducked, dodged and ran into the woman knocking her carry-on to the ground, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Sorry," the boy yelled without stopping. He ran off with his playmate in pursuit.

Ironside wheeled over to her, reached down and began picking up her belongings and placing them back into the carry-on.

"Why thank you," she said and smiled at him. Once everything was back in the carry-on, she stood up and again smiled at him again. "It is nice to know there are still gentlemen left in this world."

"The boys should not be running through the terminal," Ironside said.

"It's alright, boys will be boys," she said, again smiling at him.

"My name is ..." he began.

" ... Robert Ironside, Chief Robert Ironside to be exact," she finished for him. "I would recognize you anywhere."

Ironside offered his hand. As she took it, she said, "And I am Katherine DeNerurve. You may call me Katherine, if you would like, Chief Ironside."

"Please, call me Robert," he said, returning the gesture. "You are traveling very light," he observed. "I noticed you were not carrying a very big suitcase."

"I am flying to Montreal to try to open a market for my wine. I own a vineyard in Sonoma County."

"That would not by any chance be DeNurerve Vineyards, now would it?" Ironside asked her.

"Yes! You have heard of it then?" she asked excitedly.

"Not only have I heard of it, I have a case of it in my office," Ironside told her.

She smiled at him. "What do you think of it?"

"I only serve it to very important people," he said. "l consider myself a connoisseur of fine wines. Yours is right up there."

"You know, I would have thought a policeman would have been stuffy but you are not at all." She smiled at him. "Are you on the ten o'clock flight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Ironside replied.

"Traveling alone?"

"No, my aide is with me. In fact that is him coming now," Ironside said.

Mark approached them. "I parked the van but I could not get it in the long term parking lot. The commissioner is going to complain when he finds out how much it will cost to park that van per day."

An airport employee walked up to them. "Chief Ironside, would you like to board first? We have bumped you up to first class, if that is alright with you. We only have the one seat though."

"Go ahead, Chief," Mark said. "You will be more comfortable."

Ironside nodded his approval. He said goodbye to Katherine and followed the employee to board the plane through a special entrance. A few minutes later the other first class passengers began boarding, followed by the cabin passengers. When Lt. Reese entered, he glanced around the cabin and made a mental note as to where Chief Ironside was sitting.

Katherine DeNurerve came through the door of the plane. She looked up at the numbers and discovered that Chief Ironside was seated next to her. "Seems they moved you into the seat next to me, Robert. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ironside said with a smile. "I am sure I will enjoy your company."

Ironside and Katherine spent the flight talking and before they knew it they were landing in Montreal. Mark joined them. "I have a limo out front waiting for you," he informed his boss.

"Well, this is where we go our separate ways. I enjoyed your company, Robert. It was a lovely way to pass the time. Please feel free to visit the vineyards at any time. You will always be welcome." She bent down, kissed his cheek and walked away from the two men. Ironside watched until she disappeared out of his sight. He realized she had kept his attention so completely that he had forgotten the reason for being here.

Before he and Mark could get into the limo he recognized the voice speaking to him from behind.

"Chief Ironside, my mother is waiting for you. She has dinner ready for you and Mr. Sanger," Robert said.

Ironside turned. He offered his hand to the young man. Robert shook the chief's hand. "Hello, Robert. It is good to see you again. You look well."

"I am, thank you," Robert said. "I never did get the chance to thank you for all you did for me the last time you were here."

"You thanked me. I am sorry I missed your call. I am even more sorry I did not return it. Time seems to get away from you in this business," Ironside said in way of explanation.

Robert knew the real reason Chief Ironside did not call but he would not be able to avoid the reason as she was awaiting them.

They rode in silence for most of the trip. Mark watched his boss who seemed lost in thought. Robert had had enough of the silence. "I understand you were told that I am helping the police by infiltrating the underground movement for them."

"Yes. I am not sure I approve of a civilian doing a cop's job," Ironside said in his gruff voice.

"No offense, Chief, but your police officers would be spotted immediately," Robert said.

"And what happens if they spot you?"

"That will not happen. You of all people should know they have to be stopped before they kill someone." They pulled up in front of the Duvalier home. "We can discuss this all later, Chief. Right now we are expected for dinner."

Robert and Mark helped Ironside out of the vehicle and into his chair. Mark stepped in behind Ironside and pushed his wheelchair to the door. Mark could feel the tension his boss was radiating.

Robert opened the door and Mark pushed the chair inside. "Robert, is that you?"

Ironside turned in the direction of Jeanine's voice. He watched as she entered the room. She had not lost any of her beauty. She looked at Ironside. His face was hard, almost cold. Her pulse began to race. "Hello, Robert. It is nice to see you again."

Ironside said nothing as he looked at the woman who had rejected him twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 03

3.1

"Robert, aren't you going to say hello?" Jeanine asked.

"Hello," Ironside said gruffly. He once again became silent.

"Well, shall we have dinner?" Jeanine asked. She headed to the dining room. Her son followed her.

Ironside remained where he was Mark stepped in behind his chair and began wheeling him to the dining room. Ironside looked back at Mark with a disgusted look. "We have not had any dinner. I am hungry. Aren't you? You can at least be your charming self until after dinner," Mark whispered.

"I am being charming," Ironside snarled.

"If this is what you consider charming, maybe you better not talk until after dinner or we both are going to go hungry."

When they arrived in the dining room, Mark looked for a place setting with no chair. He spotted it immediately and wheeled his boss over to the vacant spot. Mark sat down beside Ironside.

Once everyone was seated, Jeanine began passing each dish to her right. Ironside dished out relatively small amounts for his normal appetite. Mark watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Robert, how have you been?" Jeanine said with a smile.

"Fine," Ironside said, his tone short.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I agreed to this because I wanted to help you. There is no better way for you and my son to meet."

"I was told they had to twist your arm to get you to agree."

"At first. You must understand I don't like Robert involved in any of this. It is too dangerous. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted on helping the police. After I thought about it, I felt better that you would be involved." She reached over and put her hand over his.

Ironside was tempted to pull his hand out from underneath hers but he decided this was not the time or place. He would find a time when he could speak with her privately. He softened his tone. "Alright, it is probably the best way for us to meet. Thank you for allowing it." Mark could not believe the difference in the chief's voice.

"Robert, why did they pick San Francisco?" Mark asked.

"The members of the underground movement were quite upset with Chief Ironside for what they considered interfering with their plans. They had been planning for some time to expand the targets but with the arrest of some key members, it took them a while to regroup," Robert told Mark.

"But are they targeting the chief?" Mark asked.

"Not at this time but they do want to embarrass him by bombing his city. They have extensive plans to bomb different sites in San Francisco. They want national attention. Since the chief has recently had national exposure in helping prove the president innocent of the murder of his wife, they believe they will get optimal coverage and embarrass him at the same time. You see, they want to hurt the chief as much as possible."

"Do you know what building or sites they will be targeting?" Ironside asked.

Robert shook his head. "They are keeping that close to the vest, Chief Ironside. They don't want the targets revealed either by accident or... "

"On purpose," Ironside finished.

"Exactly. They don't trust me, Chief. They don't think I will plant bombs where people will be killed and quite frankly, they are right. I will have no part in killing innocent people, not here in Montreal or in your San Francisco. I won't be able to help you very long, Chief. They will soon know that I will not bomb and kill people. Then I will be of no use to you."

"Who heads this organization?" Ironside asked.

"A man by the name of Pierre Fougère." Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He passed it to Mark who in turn passed it to the detective.

"Is this man in San Francisco yet?" Ironside asked.

"No, in fact I was with him earlier today. He was questioning me about your visit."

Ironside took a sip of wine. "Did he buy that I was here to see your mother?"

"I am not sure but I think so. He was suspicious but I think I convinced him you and my mother ...well I am sure you get the picture."

Ironside wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I get the picture. How many men did he send to San Francisco and do you have pictures and names?"

"Sorry. That is the only picture and again they are keeping things quiet. No one knows who is being sent," Robert replied.

"No idea where they are setting up shop?"

"They aren't."

Ironside frowned and said, "What do you mean, they aren't?"

"Each individual is to find their own pad. No individual will know where and how many others there are. That way, if one of them gets caught, they cannot hurt the rest in the organization."

"Nice and neat," Mark said. "These cats are serious."

"And better organized than the last time," Ironside said. "We have had a couple bombings, one in a paint store and the other in a book store. No one was in them at the time but both businesses were completely destroyed. The device used was the same used here in Montreal when I was here. Why not during the day when there would be casualties?"

"Pierre knows police commissioners, mayors, and governors panic at the thought of bombs exploding in their cities. He was sure that your police commissioner would immediately assign you to the case. He figured it would be a while before you would connect the bombings to the movement here in Montreal. He wasn't counting on me informing the Montreal police."

"Where do you fit into the picture?" Ironside said.

"I am one of the bombers and a go-between. I have a flight to San Francisco tomorrow but I won't be on it."

"Why not?" Ironside demanded.

"I would think that would be obvious to you, Chief Ironside. I will not kill innocent people. You probably don't believe me but everything changed for me after you left. I have decided I want to be a policeman. I want to make a difference, Chief. I would like to remove people like Pierre from the streets. I want to protect the innocent people."

Ironside smiled. "I believe you. I certainly can't find fault with your choice of career."

"Well, I can," Jeanine interrupted. "It is much too dangerous. Your father would not approve." She avoided Ironside's eyes.

Ironside noted Jeanine's discomfort. He believed it was due to his profession and showing her disapproval of her son becoming what he was. "I think he would have been proud, considering his last choice of employment."

"You did not know my husband. It is not for you to say what he would have approved or disapproved of." Jeanine continued to avoid Ironside's eyes.

"I only know how I would feel if I were the boy's father," Ironside said quietly. "Besides, it really is up to Robert." Silence returned to the table. Ironside turned his attention back to Robert. "I would like you to be on that flight tomorrow."

Robert's eyes widened. "Chief, you heard what I said. I cannot kill innocent people!"

"I am not asking you to. In fact, I would arrest you if you did. What I am purposing is that you lead them to believe you are setting up bombings."

"They would know that I wasn't. That kind of thing would be all over the news. Pierre would know from lack of news coverage."

"Not if there was a bombing."

Robert's face showed confusion. "But we can't bomb innocent people! You said so yourself."

"There might be a way," Ironside said, "if we could stage the bombings."

Mark knew where the chief was going with this. "Set it up to look like a bombing. Fake the damage and have real people there. Chief, that would require a lot of cooperation with a lot of people in on it. How would you ever keep it quiet?"

"If we used military personnel, they could be ordered to keep quiet."

"Chief, the military doesn't take orders from you," Mark reminded him.

"No, but they do take them from the commander in chief and it just so happens that I know him," Ironside said.

"Won't work chief, not with today's media. They will go right to the family of the so-called deceased. You know what they are like. You deal with them. They would find out that the bombing was staged," Mark said in disagreement.

"Then we do real ones without casualties," Ironside said. "It will require some staging to give Robert cover… some place where people were supposed to be and then at the last minute plans were changed. It would have to be something out of Robert's control."

"That would buy us some time, Chief, but that is all," Robert said.

"We will hope that it is enough time for us to find all the principals involved. Robert, your job is to find out how many people are involved, who they are and where they are. And in your spare time I need to know where the bombings are going to be staged."

"Is that all?" Robert said sarcastically.

"Piece of cake," Ironside said with a grin. "Well, you said you wanted to be a cop."

"Robert, I object to you sending my son into such danger. If you want to live this kind of life, that is up to you but leave my son out of it." Jeanine's anger was apparent.

"Mama, this was not Chief Ironside's decision, it was mine. No amount of complaining to him will change my mind. The people of San Francisco are in great danger. Many of them will die unless I help him stop it. Please do not blame him for what I am doing. It was all right with you that he was a cop when I needed his help. You did not object to his profession then. Do not take it out on him or his profession because I have decided to help. It is my choice. Please try to understand." Robert reached across and took his mother's hand. "You must allow me to make my own choices. I will be careful and, as you said, Chief Ironside will be involved."

Jeanine looked at her son. Without saying anything further, she nodded her head. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am tired. I think I will retire early. Mark, if you will follow me, I will show you to your room," Robert said, getting up from the table.

Jeanine and Ironside sat in silence. Jeanine began gathering dishes. She carried them to the kitchen. She began loading them into the dishwasher. Ironside began helping to clear the table. He set dishes in his lap and wheeled to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that, Robert. I'll take care of it."

"I may be in a wheelchair but I am not helpless. I don't mind doing it. It is the least I can do for the wonderful meal you prepared for us … and for the way I treated you when I came in." Ironside turned his chair to face her.

Jeanine stopped what she was doing. She stood there quietly for a moment, not looking at him. "I don't blame you for the way you treated me. I guess I deserved it." She wiped her hands dry and finally looked him in the eye. "Would you like a glass of wine before you retire, Robert?"

"Yes, thank you." Ironside wheeled over to the cupboard where he knew the wine glasses were kept. He pulled down two glasses and followed Jeanine to the living room. She poured wine in both glasses that he had set down on the coffee table. Ironside handed one of them to her. When she took the glass from him, her hand brushed his.

She sat down on the couch. Taking a sip of her wine, she looked over her glass at her guest. "I know what you're thinking… what you want to ask me, please don't."

Ironside shook his head. "Just like last time. I am just supposed to pretend nothing happened and go from there." Ironside set his glass down a bit harder than he intended. "Don't ask. You came to me the last time I was here. We were supposed to start over. You told me you would come to San Francisco and join me. You didn't come. You never called. You refused my calls and I am not supposed to ask why."

"Please, Robert, I don't want to spend whatever time we have together arguing," Jeanine pleaded.

"Together? You certainly have a strange idea of what together means. We have never been _together_, Jeanine. You have never allowed it. If you did not want to join me, then why didn't you just say no? How could you just walk away from me and not tell me why, or at least say a proper goodbye?"

"Don't you understand how hard this is for me … seeing you again? Robert, I still care for you and seeing you hurts."

"Just tell me why and I won't ask again."

"It's because I care for you, I can't tell you. Please, Robert. Let it be." Jeanine turned away from him. "Please, just move on and find someone else."

Ironside looked down into his wine glass. "I already have."

Jeanine turned quickly back in his direction but said nothing.

"Her name is Barbara. She loves me and I love her. She has seen what I do and she still stands by me. She didn't walk away from me," he said as he wheeled away, "twice." He wheeled toward the door.

"Your room is at the end of the hall on this floor," she said as she turned away from him. She did not want him to see the tears in her eyes. She had hurt him. She had not intended to but he would never forgive her if he knew the truth. She would never tell him, no matter how much it hurt them both.

3.2

Eve sat at the table in the chief's office, tapping a pencil on the phone in front of her. "It's getting late. The chief should have called by now."

Ed had a ball game on the chief's television. "What did you say?"

"I said the chief should have called by now. He said he would call twice daily. We have not heard from him."

Ed turned from his ball game. "He only left this morning. We talked to him before he left. We don't have anything that he absolutely needs to know. Considering where he is staying, he may just be a bit distracted."

The telephone rang. Eve grabbed the receiver and said, "Chief Ironside's office."

"Eve, it's Carl. You and Ed better get over here."

"What going on, Carl? What's wrong?" Eve asked. Ed lost all interest in his ball game. He quickly joined Eve at the table. Eve punched the speaker button.

"I am over at Eddy's Bar & Grill. A bomb exploded in the men's room."

Ed and Eve exchanged a glance. Ed quickly took over. "Any casualties?"

"One. There was a man in the bathroom when it went off. He would have died instantly. We have an identification on him. His name was Louis Reed. Thirty two years old. He was there with some buddies. They stopped off for a drink after work. We sent a woman to San Francisco General. She had just left the ladies' room. She was passing by when the explosion happened. She's in pretty bad shape."

"Any chance of talking to her?" Eve asked.

"She was unconscious when they took her away. I just don't think so, Eve. I doubt if she makes it but you can go over to the hospital and try to see her."

"What's her name Carl?" Eve asked.

"Emma Kirby. Twenty four years old, blonde, about five feet five."

"Carl, I am on my way over." Ed pushed the speaker button and hung up the phone. "You try to get a statement from Emma Kirby and I check out the bomb site." Ed grabbed his jacket and hurried up the ramp and out of the office.

3.3

Eve's heeled shoes could be heard clicking down the hall of the emergency ward of the San Francisco General Hospital. She stopped at the desk, pulled out her badge and said, "I am Eve Whitfield. I work for Chief Ironside of the San Francisco police department. A woman was brought in, Emma Kirby. She was hurt in a bombing. I would like to speak with the doctor in charge of the case."

"Yes, Officer. The doctor said someone from the police department would be showing up. I'll let him know that you have arrived."

An emergency doctor approached Eve. "I am Doctor Miller. I have been treating Emma Kirby. What would you like to know, Officer?"

"How is she?" Eve asked.

"She's in pretty bad shape. She will be lucky if she lives," Miller said.

"Is there any chance I could talk to her? She might be able to identify the man who set the bomb."

"She had been drifting in and out of consciousness since she came in here. I guess you could give it a try but please no longer than a minute." He led her to an emergency room where Emma Kirby lay, fighting for her life.

Eve walked over to the young woman. She was burned from head to toe. The side of her face was charred. If the woman lived, she would be faced with many surgeries to correct the condition she was in. "Miss Kirby?" Eve said.

Emma Kirby opened her eyes. She looked up at Eve and closed her eyes.

"Miss Kirby, I am Eve Whitfield. I work for Chief Ironside's office. You were injured in a bombing at Eddy's Bar & Grill. Did you see anything that would help us? Was there anyone else in the hall outside the bathrooms? The bomb went off in the men's room."

Emma opened her eyes. "Man…with French…accent. He…carried some… thing… into bathroom. Short… black hair… left … alm… ost … immed… iately." Emma Kirby turned her head as the machine beside her flatlined.

3.4

Ed arrived at Eddy's. The police were already there. They had the Bar & Grill roped off. People stood behind the line trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. Ed pulled out his badge and showed it to the officer who was in charge of keeping people out. The officer knew Ed by sight as most policemen did. Ed had been seen with Ironside so often that even if an officer did not know his name, he recognized him as one of Ironside's boys.

As Ed pulled the door open with his right hand, his cell phone rang. "Sgt. Brown."

"Ed, what's going on there? I turned on the television and they are saying there was a bombing in San Francisco," Ironside asked.

"Eddy's Bar and Grill. One casualty. One badly burned. We sent her to the burn ward at General. The other man was dead as soon as the bomb went off. I am just going in now. Carl is on the scene."

"What about the explosives? Any leads as to where they were bought?"

"Nothing yet, Chief. I'll call you as soon as we know something."

"Did Carl talk to the woman that was injured?"

"No. She was taken to General. Eve went over to see if she could get a statement. Anything going on there?"

"Ed, there are several bombers in the city and none of them know where the others are at. The head of the operation is a man name Pierre Fougère. Robert provided a picture of him. I'll have it sent to you in the morning."

"Ok chief. I'll call you in the morning." Ed hung up his cell phone. He did not notice a tall, thin man standing in the crowd of spectators but Pierre Fougère sure noticed him. He had not been in the city for more than a half hour and he had already chalked up his first bombing.


	4. Chapter 4

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 04

4.1

The air still contained the odor of burning wood as a result of the bomb. The crowd around the restaurant bar had not thinned. Ed looked at them and shook his head. He did not wonder what motivated them to stand around gawking at tragedy and death. He had realized long ago that it was nothing more than curiosity.

Carl Reese came out the door of the bar. When he spotted Ed, he headed directly for him. Ed turned in his direction and awaited his superior officer.

"You are the only one I know who can be in two places at once. I thought you were going to shadow the chief in Montreal," Ed said to the tired detective.

"I was. I even boarded the plane." Carl stopped talking and looked over the crowd.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I sat down in my seat, buckled up and then I got to thinking. We are all a bunch of mother hens where the chief is concerned. What is it about that man that makes us treat him like a cripple?"

Ed smiled. "It might have something to do with the wheelchair he can't get out of."

Carl put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Why is it, is he the only one that doesn't know he's a cripple?"

"He has always been a strong-willed man."

"You mean he has always been a stubborn man."

Ed chuckled. "That too."

"Anyway, I got to thinking what a complete waste of time it was going to be standing around, doing nothing. Whether we will admit it or not, he can take care of himself. He has proven it time and again. Besides, Mark is with him." Carl grinned. "So I wrote a little note and placed it in his hand when I passed his seat on the way out of the plane."

"What did the note say?"

"The third suitcase to Eve's set was packed full of feminine attire. I didn't think I would look good in it."

Ed laughed. "You know the chief is not going to let you live this down."

"I could tell that by the dimples in his face caused by grinning from ear to ear."

Ed laughed again. "I am glad you stayed. I can use your help. Let's find out if Eve was able to get a statement from the woman that was blasted by that bomb. Do you have your car here?"

"No, I rode in with Duffy."

"Get in. I'll give you a ride back to headquarters."

4.2

Ironside spent the night tossing and turning. This was the last place he wanted to be with bombs going off in his city. Once again, someone was killing people in San Francisco because they had a beef with him. Why couldn't they just come after him?

Ironside reached over and picked up the clock that sat on the nightstand beside him. It read six o'clock. He would be out of bed if he were home. Mark probably was awake but did not want to disturb Jeanine and Robert. Well, he was not as polite. At least not right now. He wanted to finish here and get back to San Francisco.

He worked his way over to the edge of the bed. Reaching out, Ironside grabbed his wheelchair and pulled it over until it rested against the bedside. He made sure he had a grip on the bedpost and lowered his body into the wheelchair. He lifted each leg and set it down so that his foot was placed on the chair's pedals.

Ironside wheeled over to the bench at the foot of the bed. He opened the suitcase and pulled out a suit, shirt and tie. Underneath, Ironside grabbed his shaving kit and soap. The detective placed the kit in his lap and wheeled into the attached bathroom. In the shower was a plastic shower seat. Towels had been set out. A mirror had been placed on the bathroom counter, as the one over the sink was too high for him to use. It looked to him that Jeanine had been prepared for her handicapped guest.

Less than a half hour later, Ironside was showered, shaved and dressed. He wheeled out of the bedroom. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled his senses. He headed into the kitchen.

Jeanine heard the sound of the wheelchair enter the room. She turned around. "Good morning, Robert."

"Good morning." Ironside kept his voice as pleasant as possible. He was still angry with her but he saw no sense in continuing the conversation. It was obvious that Jeanine was not going to open up and explain her behavior. Frankly, it did not matter since he intended to return home to Barbara.

"Are you hungry, Robert?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Is that coffee I smell?"

"It should be ready in a minute. Have a seat at the table." Jeanine blushed and removed a chair to make room for his wheelchair.

"Where's Robert? Is he up yet?"

Jeanine laughed. "It is only a quarter to seven. He's just a boy. He won't be up for quite a while yet."

She was wrong as Ironside turned to see Robert step into the kitchen. "Good morning, Chief, Maman." He bowed slightly to the detective. "My flight out is at two o'clock. Are you flying back today as well, Chief Ironside?"

"We have open-ended tickets. I fail to understand why it was so important for me to fly here when you are going to be in San Francisco this afternoon."

"Your commissioner could not possibly know that I was coming to San Francisco. He had called Frank Rousseau. He told your commissioner that I was underground and could only come out if some kind of cover was created. Mr. Randall decided that your coming to Montreal would make my ... associates nervous and that they would want me to keep an eye on you. Commissioner Randall knew of your relationship to my mother so he used it to set up this meeting. Shortly after you were in the air, Pierre told me he had booked a flight for me to go to San Francisco. It was too late to inform you."

"I want to talk to Frank while I am here," Ironside told the young man.

"I thought you would. My mother will be taking you to meet with him at noon today. In the meantime, Chief Ironside, I had better get ready to go to Montréal-Trudeau Airport. I trust you will look after my mother while she is with you, yes?"

"Of course," Ironside promised.

"Then if you will excuse me, I will finish my packing. Chief, how will I reach you in San Francisco?"

"Call my office. There is usually someone there to take the calls and my staff always knows how to reach me. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes, sir. I will see you in San Francisco." Robert shook hands with Ironside and left the kitchen.

"When will you be returning home, Robert?" Jeanine asked.

"I will have Mark book a flight for later today."

"I am sorry that you had to endure this. You could have met with my son in San Francisco. You should not have been subjected to this."

Ironside looked into Jeanine's eyes. He could tell she was fighting back tears. "Why don't you tell me what it is about me that is so painful for you?" he said softly.

She looked away from him and said nothing. Ironside turned his chair to leave the room.

"Robert."

He turned back toward her. "Yes."

"It wasn't you. It was me. You did nothing wrong."

He decided there was nothing to be gained by questioning her any further. Whatever the problem was, his relationship with Barbara rendered it immaterial. He wheeled back towards the door.

"What is she like?" Jeannine asked quietly.

Ironside once again turned his chair in her direction. "Who?"

"Barbara."

He remained silent for a moment. "She's a wonderful woman," he answered.

"She makes you happy then?"

"Yes."

Jeanine closed the distance between them. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I am so happy for you." He nodded and once again turned his chair to leave. She kept her hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. "I still love you Robert."

Ironside once more turned to face her. He had no desire to hurt this woman. No words were better than anything he could think of to say. Before he could react, Jeanine bent down and kissed him with pent-up passion. He knew he should push her away but he could not. When they parted, Ironside smiled. He ran his finger down the side of her face. "That is how you should have said goodbye last time."

Jeanine smiled back at him. "Goodbye, Robert."

"Goodbye, Jeanine." He wheeled out of the kitchen and did not look back. She was his past. Barbara was his future.

He could not subject her to any more pain. He would have Mark arrange for a car. They would take their belongings with them and Robert Ironside would not return to the Duvalier home.

4.3

Pierre looked out the window of his rented room. Two little girls had a piece of chalk. They were drawing on the sidewalk. When they completed their work, they began hopping and jumping along it. Pierre recognized the game to be one little girls played. He believed it was called Hop Scotch. He smiled as he thought of his own little girls, very close to the age of these girls. They lived with their mother. Hélène had not understood the revolution. Pierre had hoped she would join him in his quest to liberate Quebec from the English. Instead, she condemned his fight for French independence. She had taken his little girls to live somewhere here in the United States. He did not even know where. The courts had forbidden him to ever see them again. Pierre had attempted to locate them but he ran into nothing but dead ends.

He got up and turned away from the window. He did not need to be distracted right now. He was here to make the English pay for their suppression of the French. Moreover, one man in particular was going to pay dearly. His city was going to burn under the explosions that would rock the lives of the people who lived there. The great Robert T. Ironside, the detective, famous the world over for his brilliant deduction in solving the most unsolvable crimes, was going to pay. He should have stayed in San Francisco and not interfered with the revolution. It had taken some time to repair the damage he had done. Now the revolution was strong again. This time they would correct their mistakes. There would be no headquarters. The members would not know where their fellow freedom fighters were. If Ironside was able to arrest one of them, they would be unable to tell him where the others were.

They had started out slow, bombing empty businesses. Now this last bombing saw the first casualties. There had been only two but it was a start. Pierre was sure it would force Ironside to leave the woman in Montreal and return to protect his city. With everything he had learned about Robert Ironside, he would not be able to stay away.

Tomorrow Robert Duvalier would arrive. Pierre did not know what to make of the lad. He had been a part of the revolution for some time now but he seemed unwilling to set bombs where people would be hurt or killed. What good did it do to set a bomb if the English were not hurt in the process? Pierre was also concerned about the American detective that stayed in the Duvalier home. He had checked into Jeanine Duvalier's background and Robert had indeed been telling the truth about Ironside's relationship with the woman.

He was sure young Duvalier was loyal to the revolution. Pierre believed that given time the Frenchman would come around and lose his high and mighty scruples to join the most important part of the revolution… the bombings. They spread terror in the city officials. It was their most valuable asset and Duvalier had to learn and believe that no one was innocent in a revolution. What was it the Americans called it … collateral damage? That was all the victims were. Pierre had learned long ago not to allow it to become personal. Duvalier had to learn the same lesson. He would see to it that he learned that lesson. Then he would become a full-fledged member of the organization. In the meantime, it was time for another bombing.

4.4

Downtown San Francisco was alive with the bustle of the city's people. The sound of streetcars filled the air. People hurried to catch them, some to go to work, others to visit the city's many stores looking for the perfect bargain. Jacques Delaine leaned on the blue US mailbox. He watched the English going about their business. He hated the English. They were responsible for all of the Frenchmen's problems. He had been delighted when Pierre had requested that he join them on this battle in the long war of the revolution. Jacques wanted to move up in the organization. He was eager to please Pierre.

He realized that Pierre had his eye on Robert Duvalier. He knew Pierre wanted to move the lad up but Duvalier was unwilling to fight the war, as it needed to be fought. Pierre thought he needed time. Jacques knew Duvalier's problem was he did not really believe in the revolution. There was a time when he hated the English as much as the rest of them but something had changed when he defused the bomb under the reviewing stands at the parade. Duvalier had been helped out of his trouble with the police by the American detective. Something was not right. Jacques was sure of it. He did not trust him. The American detective had spent the night in the Duvalier home. Pierre had told him that Robert's mother and the detective had a history. Delaine could not shake the feeling it was a set-up for Robert to meet with the American.

People were starting to gather at the corner. Jacques slipped his package into the mailbox unnoticed. He discreetly moved halfway down the block. On the way, he checked the schedule that was posted at the bus stop. His setting on the explosive device was perfectly timed. Delaine sat down on the bench and waited. Glancing at his watch, he pulled his hat down lower to conceal his face. He prided himself in being able to fit into any crowd without being noticed. He had never been identified or even described while on an assignment. Delaine watched as the bus turned the corner onto Main St. It worked its way through the traffic and pulled to the corner in front of the mailbox. The door opened and people began to depart. Delaine smiled at the size of the crowd. He glanced at his watch again.

BOOM! The mailbox exploded. The blast could be heard several blocks away. Many people standing by the mailbox were hit with the full force of the explosion. Several laid dead, on the sidewalk, body parts and blood were strewed all over. Many more lay alive but covered in blood. One man had an eye blown out of the socket, an empty hole remained where a dark brown eye with twenty-twenty vision had watched the mailbox explode in front of it.

Another man sprawled in a pool of blood while his hysterical girlfriend attempted to tie a tourniquet above a knee which no longer had a leg and foot attached. A woman lay near death after she came out of the store and headed to the bus that would carry her across town to wait tables is a popular restaurant. The blast had torn a hole in her stomach to allow her intestines to spill out.

An unharmed baby boy was screaming after his mother had taken the brunt of the explosion in the back while walking away from the scene as the bomb exploded. No one seemed to hear or notice the baby in the overturned, mangled stroller. Those who were still conscious were in a state of shock with varying degrees of injuries.

A hole had been blown in the side of the bus which was now on fire. People were screaming. Some had regained their senses and although they were injured themselves, sensed the need to get the others off the bus. They began moving and in some cases forcing people to save their own lives.

Sirens screeched in the distance as rescue units and fire trucks raced to the scene of the explosion. A crowd was gathering around the bloodied and dead citizens in the Golden Gate city.

A car squealed to a halt. Office Eve Whitfield exited her automobile and looked on in horror at the scene in front of her. She pulled out her badge and began shouting orders and instructions to the horrified citizens affected by the explosion. She raced back to her car, grabbed her phone and dialed the chief's office. The phone was answered immediately by Sgt. Ed Brown. "Ed, it's Eve. You better get over to Main Street. A bomb has exploded. My God, Ed. There are dead people everywhere."

"We just got the news. Carl called in. He should be there any second. I am on my way." Brown slammed the phone down and ran as fast as his long legs would carry him out of the office.

Eve walked over to a little girl who was screaming in terror. Eve cried out when she noticed the bloody stump that once was an arm. She tore off the scarf from around her neck and tied off the flow of blood as the girl screamed in terror. Eve picked her up and carried her over to an ambulance that just pulled in. The paramedic took the girl from her arms and raced her and two others that were critical to San Francisco General Hospital.

Lt. Carl Reese pulled his car to a stop in the middle of the road. He got out of the car and looked at the scene in front of him. He would have sworn it was a war zone. He flashed his badge at the newly-arrived officers. "GET THE CROWD BACK, NOW!" He spotted Eve and hurried to her. As he approached her, he saw that she was covered in blood. "EVE!"

"I am alright, Carl. The blood is not mine. My God, I have never seen anything like this," Eve was in total control but it did not stop the tears from flowing.

"I know but these people are depending on us. Call St. Mary's. Get more medical help here now! General is not going to be able to take care of this many emergencies alone."

Eve's police instincts went on high alert. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the operator. "This is Officer Whitfield. This is a police emergency. There has been an explosion on Main Street. We need medical help. Inform St. Mary's to send all available units and have them prepare for bomb victims." Eve waited until she was assured they understood and help was on the way.

Sgt. Ed Brown appeared at her side. He went pale when he saw all the blood covering Eve's clothing. "I'm fine, Ed."

"Do you hear a baby crying, Ed?" she said.

Ed listened but the noise and confusion prevented him from hearing anything. Eve followed the sound. She came upon a woman whose back had been torn up by the explosion. Eve checked her pulse. She was dead. The crying became loud enough for her to locate its source. "Ed, over here."

Brown ran over to Eve. "THERE!" He point at a mangled, overturned stroller. Ed carefully picked up the stroller. Eve was at his side as she picked up the child in her arms. "His name is Jimmy Morrison. His mother is Jan. I checked her purse." Ed handed her the woman's driver's license.

Eve took the baby to one of the ambulances and handed the child over to the medical personnel. She joined Ed in helping those victims that needed life-saving medical help into ambulances immediately and sending others to medical personnel that had set up a makeshift hospital in the road.

The police under Carl's direction had moved all gawkers out of the area. Carl and Ed shouted orders and instructed the police to turn some of the patrol cars into temporary ambulances to help accommodate all of the injured to all of the local hospitals.

Down the road, Jacques Delaine observed the frantic scene in front of him. He smiled to himself. Pierre would be proud of him. The television cameras were there covering the explosion. He didn't know how many people had been killed but it certainly would make the six o'clock news. He turned and walked away from the scene.

4.5

Mark glanced over at his boss beside him. He could see that he was in no mood for conversation. He wondered what had transpired between Jeanine Duvalier and the chief. He had been distant ever since they had left the Duvalier residence. The only thing Ironside had told him was to take him to the police station so that he could talk to his friend and see if he could get more information than Robert was able to provide. Since that time he had remained completely silent. He simply stared out the window. Mark heard a phone ring but the sound had not penetrated his boss's mind.

"Chief! The phone," Mark said, trying to get Ironside's attention. When he did not respond, Mark reached over and put his hand on Ironside's shoulder. "Chief!"

The big man turned his head toward Mark. "What?"

"The phone," Mark said.

Finally, the sound of the ringing phone registered in the chief's mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He pressed the screen and barked into the speaker, "Ironside."

Mark watched as his boss listened. He could tell from the expression on Ironside's face that something was drastically wrong. "What is it, Chief?"

Ironside put his hand up and continued to listen. "Ed, make sure all those people are transported to the hospital. If General and St. Mary's can't handle the overflow, get them to another hospital but make sure everyone is helped immediately. Then block off the bombing site and get a team of experts in there." Ironside listened and was quiet for a while longer before he said, "Tell the commissioner, I am on my way back now. We'll get an emergency flight out of here. And Ed, I don't want any fighting over jurisdiction. You tell any officer that outranks you and Carl that you have direct orders from me to head the investigation. If anyone gives you any trouble, call the commissioner until I get back. I'll call you with our arrival time as soon as we have it. Send Eve to pick us up at the airport." Ironside hung up the phone.

"How bad?" Mark asked. He understood what had happened from the chief's side of the conversation.

"Worse than bad," Ironside replied. "Turn this car around and head for Trudeau Airport. We have to get back to San Francisco." Ironside stared out the window. He didn't know how this man dared bomb his city but he was going to find him and when he did there would be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 05

5.1

Ironside looked out the window of the huge jet plane. The skies were clear and the weather promised to clear all the way home to San Francisco. His mind was preoccupied with the events that were happening in San Francisco. It was not going to be as easy to stop the bombers in his city as it was in Montreal. This group was better organized than those they stopped in Canada. Their leader had cleverly separated them and placed them among the people in the city. Instead of just locating their headquarters, he would have to find each individual. He did not even know how many of them were in San Francisco. Ironside rubbed his eyes.

"Chief," Mark called to his boss. Ironside continued looking out the window without any recognition that Mark had spoken to him. "Chief!" Mark said with more force in his voice. He touched Ironside's arm.

Ironside, being brought out of private thoughts, turned his head toward Mark. Standing in the aisle was Katherine DeNureve. She smiled at Ironside.

He smiled back at her. "Hello again. I trust you were successful with your business venture."

"Actually yes, so much so I was able to book a flight to fly back today. I must admit I am concerned about what is going on in our city. Do you have a moment to talk, Chief Ironside?"

"Robert, please call me Robert." He smiled. "Mark, perhaps you could take Katherine's seat for a while." Mark nodded and got up.

"I am in seat 26 F, Mark and thank you," Katherine said. Mark headed toward the back of the plane. Katherine sat down beside Ironside. She looked into his eyes. She did not believe she had ever seen more beautiful piercing blue eyes on any man she had ever met.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ironside asked softly.

"Well quite frankly, Robert, I am very concerned about what is going on in San Francisco. You are in charge of the police force."

Ironside shook his head. "Actually I am a consultant to the commissioner."

Katherine smiled. "There is not a police officer in the entire SFPD that would ignore an order from you. The men consider you as the man in charge. Besides, there is not much doubt the commissioner is going to want you in charge of the investigation."

"I am in charge of the investigation," he told her.

"How are you going to catch this man?" Katherine asked.

"At the present time I don't have enough information to even begin to answer that," he responded.

Katherine could tell from the tightness of his jaw that he was worried. She wondered how he was able to hold up under all the strain the commissioner and the city council put on him. He was a hero to the honest citizens of the city and well known all over the country. She studied his face. He was even more handsome in person than on the television or in the newspapers. There was something very alluring about this man and that voice was distinctive… almost melodic. "Maybe we should talk about something else. It might help to get your mind off what is happening in San Francisco."

Ironside smiled. Any other time he would enjoy the company of a beautiful, intelligent woman on a flight but his heart and his mind were with his fellow citizens. Maybe she was right. Dwelling on it was not going to do him any good. A good detective did not form ideas and plans without facts. Right now, he did not have much in the way of either. "How did you get started in the wine business?"

"My ex-husband enjoyed wine," she said with sarcasm. "A little too much, in fact."

"He was an alcoholic?"

"How did you know?"

Ironside smiled. "I am a detective, after all."

She smiled back at him. "After twenty years of marriage, I finally threw in the towel. The deed to a winery I did not even know he owned was part of the settlement."

"You haven't re-married, I take it."

"No. And I won't unless I meet the right man."

"I see, and what is your idea of the right man?"

"A man with a head on his shoulders. One who is not afraid to live life to the fullest. Someone who shares my interests."

"That's a pretty tall order but entirely possible. What are your interests?" Ironside asked.

"The winery for one. I love cooking, art, orchards, helping people for a start." She looked at him and said, "We have been talking about me but what about you… are you married?"

Ironside smiled. "No."

"Ever been?"

"Yes. It was a very good marriage," he said.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was killed in a car accident."

She placed her hand over his. "Oh, Robert, I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright."

"No, I should not be prying into your private life."

"How else can people get to know each other? Don't let it concern you. It is alright," Ironside assured her.

"Are you…" She wanted to know if there was a woman in his life but she had already been far more intrusive than she had intended.

"Am I what?" Ironside asked.

"Are you ever in Sonoma?"

"In fact, I have therapy at St. Mary's in Sonoma weekly. The doctors and," he raised his eyebrows, "a very pushy sister insist on it."

"Sister Agatha, I'll bet." She laughed.

"You know Sister Agatha?" Ironside asked.

"Of course. She is the representative for the hospital for the benefit. We talk on a regular basis. You like her, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I am very fond of her but don't tell her because I will deny it."

She laughed again. "That's funny because she says exactly the same thing about you. I don't think either of you is fooling the other." Ironside laughed with her.

Katherine could not take her eyes off him. She had to find a way to see him again even if it was only for charity. "Robert, we do a benefit for St. Mary's every year. It is coming up shortly in a month. You would not consider being one of our speakers, would you? It would be perfect for our program. You are a legend at St. Mary's."

He thought about it. Ironside, despite his rough, gruff demeanor rarely turned down charity events and this one had a special meaning for him. How could he say no to Sister Agatha and the people who saved his life? Down the road someone's life, such as his did, could depend on the care of these very special people. "It would be a pleasure. You can count on me."

"Wonderful, thank you, Robert! I am sure Sister Agatha will be very happy to hear it but don't count on her telling you." She smiled.

Ironside chuckled. "Just call my office to be sure they keep my calendar clear for the date."

"I will do that. Can I call on you for advice on the event?"

"Advice? What kind of advice."

She had to think fast. "On security, of course."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. "I can be reached at this number. Call anytime."

Katherine took the card from him, making sure her hand brushed his. "Thank you, Robert." _You can count on a call, _she thought.

5.2

Eve watched as Ironside's plane landed in a distance. It took a while for the plane to taxi over to the gate. She knew that her boss would be one of the first people of the plane because of his handicap. She watched as the chief and Mark deplaned. Mark wheeled him into the terminal. When he saw Eve he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to pick you up at the airport," she answered.

"The van was left here," Mark said a bit confused.

"Yes, I know but apparently our boss doesn't know."

Ironside realize the error he had made. "I am sorry, Eve. You should have stayed at the office. You did not have to make the trip out here."

"Don't mention it, Chief. Ed dropped me off. He and Carl were checking out the security camera at the store that was right behind the mailbox. I took the extra key to the van and brought it up front."

"Mark, pick up our luggage, will you please?" Mark left him and Eve to head for the baggage carousels.

After he was out of sight, Eve asked softly, "Are you alright, Chief?"

Ironside looked at her and smiled. He took her hand in his and said, "I'm alright." He squeezed her hand in gratitude for her concern and then let go. "Let's go to the van. Mark will find us." Eve stepped in behind his chair and began pushing him through the terminal to the exit doors. When they arrived, Eve pushed the button to bring the lift down. Ironside backed his chair onto it and Eve once again pushed the button to raise the detective into the van.

Ironside settled his chair into position behind the middle of the front seats as Eve got into the passenger side of the van. "What's the matter? Don't you want to drive back?"

Eve smiled. "That's Mark's job. He's pretty adamant being your driver."

A few minutes later, the back door of the van opened and Mark placed their luggage inside. He walked around and got in the van behind the wheel. He turned and looked at the chief. "To the office?"

"Yeah, to the office," Ironside said. Mark started up the van and pulled into traffic. "Have you heard from Robert, Eve?"

"No, Chief but then he only arrived today. I am sure he will call us when he is settled." She looked down and said quietly, "Chief, we have to stop them before it happens again. The blood … the body parts … the screaming, terrified people. I have never witnessed anything like it. We have run into a lot of animals in this business but what kind of a monster puts a bomb in a mailbox and murders innocence bystanders?"

"I don't know how to answer that, Eve. These people don't look at us as human beings. Killing us means nothing to them. They see it as a means to force governments to their knees so they will give in to their demands. What I have never understood is why they have not learned that this country can't be driven to its knees. Their methods only serve to outrage and awake a sleeping giant."

"The commissioner was almost in a panic. He burst into the office and demanded we call you and have you return home. While he was here he received four phone calls from city council members demanding he order you back home."

"And so it starts," Mark said.

Ironside rubbed his hand down his face. "This will get a lot worse before it gets better. Finding and stopping these people is not going to be easy."

"If it was easy, the commissioner would not have assigned the case to you" Eve said. "He would not have wasted the time of his best detective.

"This is one I wish he had not," Mark said. "The FBI and Homeland Security should be handling this."

"Not after the chief and his brother cleared the president. He only trusts the chief to handle it," Eve said.

"Even if the FBI were handling it, we would have become involved. The police in the city have to handle all emergencies. Mark my words, the commissioner would have put us in charge from this end anyway," Ironside said. "Step on it, Mark. Time is not on our side. They will want to strike again soon to instill fear."

"They have already done that," Eve remarked.

"They are only just getting started," Ironside replied.

5.3

"Ed, take a look at this frame. Look at the guy standing close to the mailbox. He has something in his hand," Carl said pointing at the video screen.

Ed moved in closer to the screen and looked at the man Carl was pointing out. He did indeed have something in his hand. The two men stared at the film as it moved forward. The man stood in front of the mailbox and looked around. He checked his watch. Ed and Carl watched as he opened the box and slipped the package he was holding inside. "There!" Ed said. Afterwards, the man glanced around and then walked away from the scene.

They continued watching the video. No one else approached the mailbox, let alone put anything in it. After they watched for a few minutes more, the mailbox exploded. Carl shut the video off. "That is our man, Ed."

"We don't know that yet. I admit his behavior was suspicious but we don't know that what he dropped in the box was a bomb," Ed said cautiously.

"Come on, Ed, the man is guilty!"

"Would you like to tell that to the chief?"

Carl dropped his eyes. "Who else could it be? No one else approached that box."

"The bomb could have been on a timer and placed there yesterday for all we know. The chief would rip into us if we went to him and said this is the guy," Ed said.

"Yeah, you're right but that is the guy," Carl insisted. "So we just have to find the evidence to prove it. We could check with the post office and find out what time the last pickup was and then take another look at the security video."

Ed nodded. "Then we would know if anyone else dropped anything in the box that would be big enough to be a bomb. "

Carl got up. "Tell the owner we are taking this security video as evidence. Give him a receipt for it. The chief should be back in his office by now. Let's go talk to him."

5.4

The door to Ironside's office banged open and Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in and headed directly for Chief Ironside. "Bob, have Ed and Carl brought you up to date?"

Ironside sighed. "What ever happened to such niceties like 'welcome back, Bob' or 'hello, Bob'?"

Randall looked at Ironside and said, "Hello, Bob. Welcome back. Now have Ed or Carl briefed you on the bombing?"

Ironside raised an eyebrow. "We just walked into the office, Dennis. Do you see Ed or Carl?"

Randall looked around the room. "Well … where are they?"

"They went over to the store located behind the mailbox that exploded to take a look at the security video," Ironside said.

"You sent them there?"

"No. I didn't have to. They are well-trained, highly efficient detectives …whom I trained myself," Ironside said.

"What else have you found out?" Randall asked.

"Dennis, didn't I just say that we just arrived?" Ironside barked.

Randall sat down in the chair beside Ironside with a thud. "I'm sorry, Bob. It is just that the city council is ringing my phone off the hook. I realize you have not had the time to even begin and it is my fault for sending you to Montreal. I did not know Robert was coming to San Francisco or I would not have sent you there."

"Dennis, have you ever heard of a phone? It is a neat little invention that allows you to talk to someone on the other side of the county without flying there to see them. It even works in Canada," Ironside said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can we get serious? The City Council is in a full-blown panic," Randall said.

Ironside looked at his boss. "Apparently they're not the only ones." When Randall tried to say something, Ironside cut him off. Softening his voice Ironside said, "Dennis, relax. I will call you as soon as we have something to tell you."

Randall nodded, got up and left Ironside's office. "He sure is uptight," Mark said.

"He has reason to be," Ironside responded. "Now let's get to work."

5.5

Pierre Fougère smiled when Robert walked into the restaurant/bar. He put his hand up and directed him toward his table. Robert headed directly for him. "Hello, Robert, welcome to Chief Ironside's city."

Robert shook his hand and sat down. "Good evening, Pierre."

"Have you seen us on the news?"

Robert wanted to tear this man apart. Oh yes, he had seen the news. Pierre was nothing more than a common murderer. It only made him more determined to help Chief Ironside bring him down. "Yes, we are getting very good coverage."

"And we are only beginning." He turned to the bartender. "Will you please turn up the sound on the television?" The bartender reached up and pushed the electronic eye on the television and the sound immediately rose.

_Sixteen people were killed in an apparent terrorist bombing earlier today. Thirty others were taken to nearby hospitals for treatment in what is the first known terrorist attack on the city of San Francisco. Mayor Patrick Simpson has requested Commissioner Randall assign the investigation to Chief Robert Ironside. Chief Ironside, who was on holiday in Montreal returned immediately to San Francisco upon hearing about the bombing. Commissioner Dennis Randall has assured the citizens of this city that those responsible for the horrific deaths and injuries will be found and brought to justice. Chief Ironside could not be reached for comment."_

Pierre grinned. "The City Council is already running scared. They have turned to their local superman to save them. Not even the great Robert T. Ironside is going to save them from what they have coming to them."

Robert could feel the anger rising. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What they have coming to them? What do these people have to do with our revolution? They are innocent people who probably could not even point Montreal out on a map."

"There are no innocent people in a revolution. You know that, Robert."

"I do not understand why we are bombing people who are not responsible for our oppression."

Pierre looked directly into Robert's eyes. "They are English. All of the English are responsible for our oppression. Look what Ironside did when he was in Montreal. He almost broke our organization. He is English. He came to our city and helped the English repress us. Does that not bother you, Robert?"

"Of course, it does. But that is one man, not the entire city of San Francisco. We could do far more for the revolution if we stayed in our home town and helped our own people."

Pierre shook his head. "You have so much to learn, my young friend." He slapped Robert on the shoulder. "And you will learn. We must teach the English, no matter where they are, they cannot interfere with our lives. It is the only way to bring about Quebec's independence. Now are you with us or not?"

This man made him sick. Robert never realized how hard it was going to be to hide his true feelings but for the sake of Chief Ironside and the people of his city, he would do so. "Of course, I am with you. I just do not understand your methods."

"You will in time, Robert. You must let me teach you." Pierre smiled at the young man he considered to have so much promise. He had everything it took to eventually stand up and be a leader in their organization. "Now, we must plan the next bombing. I have chosen the site."

"Where will it be?" Robert asked, hoping he did not sound as anxious as he was. He had to get as much detail to Chief Ironside as possible.

"When the time comes you will know. We mustn't give Ironside time to breathe. It will take place the day after tomorrow."

Robert prayed he could warn the chief in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 06

6.1

Ironside watched the video of the man dropping the package into the mailbox. "Ed, make sure copies of that man's picture are distributed among street cops."

"It has already been done, sir," Ed responded to his boss.

Ironside held back a smile. His detectives were trained so well sometimes he wondered whether he was insulting them by issuing orders they might consider automatic. "Have we had any contact from Robert?"

Eve walked over to the table and sat down. "None yet, Chief."

"What about the explosive device used? Is it the same as the one used in the other bombings?" Ironside directed his question at Ed.

"Exactly the same according to the lab," he responded.

"That means the bombings are all related," Mark said as he set a cup of coffee in front of the chief.

Ironside took a sip of coffee. "This is not bad, Mark. Are you finally learning to make a decent cup of coffee?"

Ed grinned. "Eve made the coffee, Chief."

Ironside turned and looked at Mark. "I should have known." Eve and Ed laughed. Mark just shook his head.

There was a knock on the office door. "I'll get it," Mark said. He walked up the ramp to the door. When he opened the door, Robert Duvalier walked into the office. He nodded at Mark and walked past him. He headed directly to Chief Ironside. "Hello, Robert."

"Hello, Chief. I got here as quickly as I could. I could not take any chances of being followed here. I came up the back way."

"Mark, get Robert a cup of coffee." Mark got up and went into the kitchen. He returned with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Robert.

"Thanks, Mark." Robert said. He took a sip of the coffee. "That is very good."

"Eve made it," Ironside barked out glancing over at Mark. Ed and Eve smiled.

"I came to warn you. There is going to be another bombing," Robert announced.

Everyone in the room immediately joined Robert and Ironside at the table. Robert had their undivided attention. "When?" Ironside asked.

"I don't know that yet. As soon as I arrived, Pierre arranged a meeting between us. He said he was planning another bombing but he did not reveal the location."

"When?" Ironside repeated, raising his voice.

"I don't know yet, Chief. I believe it is just in the planning stage at this point but I don't think he has decided who is going to set the explosives."

"Robert, you have to find out where and when," Ironside demanded.

"I think I am going to be able to help you. Pierre has decided I am to be taken under his wing. He is going to teach me. Chief, I believe I can get him to trust me."

"That will end the first time the chief is able to stop one of the bombings," Ed said.

"Ed is right." Ironside frowned. "You need to lead us to him. If we can capture him the others will be without a leader."

"They may not have the same desire as Pierre to continue here in San Francisco," Eve said. "He is motivated by his hatred of the chief."

"There is another possibility, " Carl offered.

Everyone turned towards Carl. "What do you mean?" Eve asked.

Ironside interrupted. "He means that it will enrage them and the bombings will increase. They will hold this city hostage until we release him."

"Which of course we will not be able to do," Ed added.

"I still think capturing him is the way to go," Eve insisted.

"Which is exactly what we are going to do," Ironside said gruffly. "So Robert, it is up to you. You have to lead us to him."

Robert nodded. "Then that is exactly what I will do." He got up, looked at Chief Ironside. "I will be in touch." Robert left the office.

"Can he be trusted?" Carl asked Ironside. The others looked at their boss for his answer.

"Yes, he can be trusted," Ironside replied.

"Chief, I hate to be a party pooper here but he was part of this organization," Carl began.

"And he may be just pulling the wool over your eyes," Mark added.

Ironside looked at Ed and Eve, two detectives whose opinions meant more to him than he could ever tell them. "Is that what you think?"

"It is at least a possibility, Chief. One I don't think we can afford to dismiss out of hand," Ed agreed.

The chief rested his blue glare on his pretty policewoman. "Are you of the same opinion?"

Eve looked directly into Ironside's eyes. She knew how important it was to him to be able to read each of his detectives. "You know this young man better than anyone else in the room. If there is one thing about you I have come to respect over the years in working with you, it is most definitely your ability to read people. If you are certain that Robert is working with us and not against us then you are probably right. On the other hand, it would not hurt to be on the safe side and check him out."

"Then we check him out. Carl, see if you can catch up with him. Follow him but do not let him know you are there." Lt. Reese left the office on the run. "Ed, you and Eve, see if you can find out where those explosives were purchased. They might return to source for more explosives. If they do, we will pick them up." Eve followed Ed out of the office.

Mark placed another cup of coffee in front of his boss. "Chief, you might belt me in the mouth for this but it needs to be said."

Ironside looked at Mark over his coffee mug and sipped the hot brew. "Well then by all means, let's hear it. If I don't like it then I will like you said be able to belt you in the mouth."

Mark held back a smile. "I think there is a chance you are not being objective where Robert is concerned."

Raising his voice, Ironside barked, "How's that?"

"Robert is the son of a woman … well …someone you once loved. Furthermore you said yourself that under the circumstances at the time, Robert could have been your own. Maybe …"

"When in the flaming hell did I tell you that?" Ironside said, his voice on the edge of shouting.

"Well, you didn't but your Canadian police friend told me you said it. He was trying to help me understand your mood after we came back from Montreal. You know … when Jeanine did not show up here in San Francisco."

Ironside calmed down but said, "He had no right to repeat that."

"You were in such a mood, you were impossible to live with at the time. You would not talk to me about it and your mood was affecting all of us. Sometimes, Chief, even you need to talk to someone instead of keeping everything inside. Eve suggested I call him. It helped us understand what you were going through at the time."

"It still has nothing to do with whether Robert can be trusted," Ironside insisted.

"I think it does. All I am saying is you need to be sure before you trust him," Mark advised.

"Just what in the blazes do you think I sent Carl on … a holiday?"

Mark put his hands up in surrender. He said his piece. He knew when to stop pushing his boss and it was definitely time. He picked up his coffee mug and headed for the kitchen.

"Mark… sit down."

Sanger turned around and looked at the chief. He walked back to the table and took the seat next to him. Without saying a word, Mark waited for his boss to continue.

"Robert has been helping the Montreal police. Frank said he has helped them with a lot of information. You were there in Montreal. Did he seem like the type of man who would kill innocent people?"

"No. In fact he prevented the killing of a lot of innocent people by telling us where that bomb was and then defusing it himself."

"What makes you think that he is part of this organization now?"

"I don't, Chief. I believe he is exactly as he presents himself," Mark said to Ironside's surprise.

The chief sat back in his wheelchair. "Then what is all of this about?"

"All I am saying is you are too close to the situation. Remember when you tried to warn me about Sam Noble and it caused a rift between us?" Ironside nodded in the affirmative. "Well, you were right. I didn't want to hear it but you were right about Sam. You said something that stuck with me. You said there isn't a man alive that would not fight to hold on to a memory of the best time of his life… remember?"

"Yes."

"Being with Jeanine was one of the best times of your life, right? Just be sure you are not trying to hold on to that memory through Robert. That is all I am saying. Keep your objectivity." Mark looked at the man he respected above all others. If he could spare him pain, he would certainly do it.

Ironside smiled. "The student becomes the teacher." He handed his empty cup to his aide. "Get me another cup of coffee, will you, Mark?"

Mark took the cup and headed into the kitchen satisfied he had gotten through to his friend.

6.2

Pierre Fougère walked into the police station with a hat pulled down low over his eyes. He walked right up to the front desk to the young police officer assigned there. Making sure his face was covered with the brim of the hat, he asked, "Could you tell me where Chief Ironside's office is?"

Without even looking up, the young officer said, "Top floor. Take the elevator straight ahead. When you arrive on the floor, turn left and go up the ramp. The chief's office is at the end of that ramp. What is your name? I will announce you."

"That will not be necessary. I want to surprise him. I am an old friend from Germany." Pierre spoke with a fake German accent.

"Suit yourself but I warn you the chief doesn't like surprises."

"He'll like this one." Pierre smiled. "At least I'll have his attention." He walked away from the desk and headed toward the elevator. The door opened and Det. Sgt. Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield stepped out. Pierre turned to his left and headed down the hall.

"We should have taken the garage elevator," Eve said.

"I just want to check and see if there is anything new on the bombings before we leave… something that might help us," Ed explained.

Pierre waited until Brown and Whitfield were out of sight. He carried his package under his arm and walked back to the elevator. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the top floor. As soon as he arrived on Ironside's floor, he turned in the opposite direction of his office. Pierre checked one of the rooms at the other end. It was locked. He continued to check until he found an unlocked door. He looked around and entered the room. Shutting the door behind him, he began looking for a place to put his package. He had to put it somewhere where it would not be noticed. It would not serve to have it discovered before it did its job. Pierre spotted an old desk with a roll top. It had been years since he had seen one of those. Why would they even keep it? It was beat-up and one leg had a block under a broken leg in order for the desk to stand upright.

He walked over to the it. He lifted the roll top and smiled. He doubted very highly that anyone ever opened this desktop. It was covered in dust and he had to force it open. Pierre placed the package at the back of the desk and pushed the papers that were there over the package to conceal it. Then with some difficulty, he closed the roll top and walked back to the door. Slowly, he opened the door and peaked out. There wasn't anyone in sight. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. He could hear Ironside's distinctive voice. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. Then he heard his aide speak up. Too bad, Ironside was not alone. He would have paid him a visit and tied him in that wheelchair to be sure he was there when the bomb went off. He could only hope the detective had nowhere to go tonight.

When he reached the ground floor, he walked leisurely toward the front door so as not to draw any attention to himself. What an incompetent group of police officials. Not one of them had noticed or stopped him. He smiled as he left police headquarters. Things were about to liven up around here. They could use it. That police officer at the desk was one step away from falling asleep. He had not even looked at Pierre. He chuckled as he walked down the street away from the building.

6.3

The phone in Ironside's office rang. Mark picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office."

"Mark, this is Jeanine. May I speak with Robert, please?"

"Just a moment." He turned and looked to see what his boss was doing. He was sitting at his desk going over the reports from the bombings. "Chief, Mrs Duvalier is on the phone."

Ironside put his hand on the phone but hesitated before picking it up. Finally, he lifted the receiver from the cradle and said, "Hello, Jeanine."

"Robert, I was very disappointed to find that you had left without saying goodbye."

"There wasn't really anything to say now, was there?"

"You could have said goodbye. Are we ever going to get past what happened and be friends?" she asked.

"Friends? Is that what we were?" he said with pain in his voice.

She was silent for a moment. "No, we were much more than that. I think you know that, Robert. It just wasn't meant to be."

He was not going down this road again. He had too much to do. There was a maniac in his city hell-bent on killing his people. He did not have time for this. "You did not call me to go over that all over again. What is it, Jeanine?"

"My son. I don't want him involved in this. You must convince him to return to Montreal."

"Robert may be our only chance to limit the casualties. He has been able to infiltrate the organization here. He has already been in contact with Pierre Fougère."

"I don't care what he has been able to do! Can't you understand? He is my only child. I could not bear it if something happened to him."

"Jeanine, I did not force Robert to be part of this. It was his decision. Don't you think it is time you let him make his own decisions?"

"He is just a boy," she protested.

"He is not a boy. He's a man. Let him grow up. He wants to be a cop. You are going to have to accept that."

"Then you are not going to help me?"

"There is nothing for me to help you with. I cannot order him to return home. He wouldn't go even if I suggested it. He has a stake in this, Jeanine. If it makes you feel any better, I have a man tailing him to make sure he remains safe."

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better!" she cried, raising her voice. "And it would not make you feel better if…"

"If what?" Ironside asked.

"If you really thought about it. Please, Robert, stop him. I beg you."

"I am sorry, Jeanine, I can't." Ironside closed his eyes. He could hear the pain in her voice. He did not want to be the source of that but he needed Robert.

"You can't or won't!" She slammed the phone down as the line went dead.

Ironside rubbed his temples. "Mark! Get me some aspirin, will you please?"

6.4

Robert Duvalier knew he should call his mother and let her know he was alright but he just could not listen to her pleading about returning to Montreal. She of all people should know why he could not. He could not let Chief Ironside down. He had picked him up out of the gutter and saw to it that he had a second chance at life. He could have gone to prison but Chief Ironside convinced Frank Rousseau to recommend probation. Ironside had gone out of his way to help him. Now Ironside needed his help. It was not that long ago that Robert mistrusted and disliked Robert Ironside. He should have known his mother would not have fallen in love with the man if he were not an honorable man.

Robert chuckled at the idea that he now had such respect for a man who was English. He remembered when he had asked Chief Ironside if he had ever killed someone and how he felt about it. Ironside had answered he had. He had said he was glad he was alive and sorry the man was dead. Robert remembered thinking that the man had been brutally honest. It was then that he began to respect Robert T. Ironside.

Robert was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Robert, where are you?" Pierre Fougère demanded.

"I am in my rented flat."

"Keep the television on. Things are about to heat up at Ironside's headquarters."

Robert had a feeling of dread. "What do you mean?"

"I have placed a bomb on the same floor as his office."

"You what! I thought the idea was to punish Ironside, not kill him… at least not yet," Robert exclaimed.

"Plans are subject to change. You know that. Keep the television on. I left a note, claiming responsibility for this and the other bombings." Pierre hung up the phone.

Robert dialed Ironside's office. He waited impatiently.

"Ironside," barked out the familiar gruff voice.

"Chief, there is a …" The phone went dead. Robert looked at the cell phone. The battery was dead. He ran out of his apartment and jumped into his rented car. He sped off toward the chief's office.

6.5

"Who was that?" Mark asked.

"Robert. The line went dead. Mark, call Carl. Find out if Robert is in trouble. I am going to the storage room down the hall. I want to see if that roll-top desk can be repaired and restored. We need another desk in this office."

"I can do that for you, Chief."

"I'll take care of it. You just call Carl and check on Robert." Ironside wheeled up the ramp and out of the office. He wheeled his chair down the ramp in the corridor and headed down the hall to the storage room. He opened the door, put his hands on both sides of the door and pulled himself into the room. Ironside started pushing chairs and other pieces of furniture out of the way to clear a path to the roll-top desk. After twenty minutes he had a passage to the desk. He wheeled toward it.

6.6

Pierre Fougère lifted his left arm across his chest in front of him and looked at his watch. He began to count down. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six... five… four… three… two… one… BOOM! " He started laughing hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 07

7.1

Robert Duvalier slammed on the brakes in the parking garage at Police Headquarters. His rented car came to a screeching halt. He got out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the elevator that would take him to Robert Ironside's office. He hit the button and waited. "Come on! Come on!" he yelled impatiently as he waited for what seemed an eternity for the elevator to lower to the garage. When the door finally opened, Robert quickly jumped into the elevator, pushed Ironside's floor number and waited as the elevator began to rise. He just had to be on time. He had to get Ironside and his people off that floor. If anything happened to any of them, he would personally deal with Pierre.

Finally, the door opened and Robert ran as fast as he could up the ramp. Without knocking on the door, he jerked it open and ran into the office. Looking around, he did not spot Ironside anywhere. He hurried over to Mark Sanger. "Where's the chief?" he asked with urgency.

Mark stood there with a coffee cup in hand. "He's down the hall. Why?"

"We have to get him out of here," Robert yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mark, there is a bomb planted on this floor somewhere," the young Canadian replied.

"It is not in here. Someone has been in this office all day," Mark said. He and Robert looked at each other and at the same time raced up the ramp to the door. Robert opened the door but allowed Mark to go out first, figuring he knew the floor better than he possibly could. "CHIEF!" Mark yelled as loud as he voice would carry, "CHIEF!"

"You go that way," Mark said. "I take this hall." Robert turned and started to run down the hall when Ironside's booming voice was heard in the hall Mark was about to take.

"IN HERE!" Ironside shouted.

Robert switched directions and ran after Mark who beat a path as fast as he could down to the storage room. Mark opened the door and ran into the room. Robert was close behind. Both men ran over to Ironside. Each one of them grabbed his chair, swung it around and pushed it with all of their strength towards the door.

Ironside did not question them. He understood immediately. He let go of the wheels and allowed the younger men to maneuver him toward safety. Before they reached the door they all heard and felt the explosion behind them… but it did not reach them. All three men turned around and looked at the desk. There was a hole blown in the top of the roll-top desk but that was all. Ironside looked at Mark and then Robert. Mark was the first to speak. "Something must have gone wrong with the explosive."

"Nothing went wrong with it, Mark." Ironside said.

"What do you mean nothing went wrong? He barely blew a hole in the top of the desk, Chief."

"Chief Ironside is right," Robert said. "Nothing went wrong with it. Pierre is an expert with explosives. He did not intend that bomb to kill anyone. It was intended to fray a few nerves."

"I'd say it worked," he said.

Ironside looked at Mark. "Get the bomb squad up here, now." Mark took off on the run. "Looks like you made a trip back here for nothing. How did you know?"

Robert walked over to the desk. He reached out but stopped suddenly when he heard the voice behind him thunder.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! It will be dusted for prints." Ironside shouted and then softened his voice.

"Pierre called me just after I got back to the flat. He told me to keep the television on. He said things were going to liven up here. It was then he told me he planted a bomb on your floor. I tried to call but my cell phone went dead."

"I know, I told Mark to check with Carl and make sure you were alright."

"Carl?" Robert asked and then smiled. "You did not trust me so you had your lieutenant follow me."

"No, I trusted you but my staff insisted we be sure of you," Ironside informed him. The door burst open and Lt. Carl Reese barged into the room. Ironside looked up at Robert. "Your tail."

"Are you alright, Chief?" Reese asked. "I heard the explosion and…"

"And you broke your cover," Ironside barked.

Reese looked at the big detective and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did but it doesn't matter. This kid doesn't need tailing. I am sorry I doubted you, Mr. Duvalier."

"Forget it, Lieutenant," Robert responded. "I don't blame any of you for doubting me."

Police personnel, along with the bomb squad began rushing into the office. "I doubt if you will find another bomb but you better check the floor anyway," Ironside ordered. "And check that desk for prints. You won't find any but check it. Mark, let's get out of here." He motioned for Robert to follow him. Just before he left the room, he shouted back at Reese. "Carl, you better have the entire building checked for a bomb. Better be safe than sorry."

"Do you want the building evacuated, Chief?" Reese asked.

"No, Mr. Fougère has done all the damage he intended on doing. Just check the building. And if you find a very nervous commissioner roaming around down there, send him up."

7.2

Jeanine Duvalier stepped off the plane that had just landed in San Francisco. Fighting the crowd, she walked what seemed like miles to the baggage claim department and waited by the carousel. She watched and checked out every suitcase that even remotely looked like her own before she spotted the luggage tag with the small maple leaf indicating the country of origin of its owner.

She had to handle this right. Robert Ironside was an intelligent man but it was obvious to her that he had become a stubborn one as well. She had to convince him to send Robert home. Since Jacques died, Robert was her only remaining family. She would play on Robert Ironside's sympathies if she had to. When it came to the safety of her son, she would do or say anything. She had considered trying to revive what they once had. She certainly did not have to pretend. She still loved him and always had since the day she met him. If it weren't for what was standing between them, she knew there would be no doubt that they would be together right now. Had she been wrong not to join him in San Francisco? No, he would have ended up hating her and that she could not bear to see. If only they could make a new start but she knew it was not possible, especially now since he announced there is a woman in his life. It cut through her like a knife to hear him say that he loved another woman. He had not even said goodbye to her before leaving Montreal.

Had she really thought that a man as strong in character, handsome in features and caring in nature would not catch the eye of another woman? Robert Ironside was twice the man in a wheelchair as most men were on both their feet. She saw it. How could she possibly believe that other women would not see it?

She tried to shake off her thoughts of the man she fell in love with so many years ago. All that mattered was Robert. She had to stop the insane chances he was taking. She had Robert Ironside to thank for helping his son back on the right path but she had not anticipated that Robert would follow Ironside's path. She objected to his current choice of career. Police work was entirely too dangerous for her son. She had been unable to convince Robert of that. Robert Ironside was the only one that could talk him out of it since he had been Robert's inspiration in the first place.

Jeanine had made up her mind. She was not leaving San Francisco without Robert. She would camp herself in Chief Robert Ironside's office until he agreed to help her.

7.3

Mark had set the table for seven. Ironside wheeled into the main room of his office/residence. He looked at the table. "Are we expecting dinner guests?"

"You said you wanted Ed and Eve to report back here. It's eight o'clock, Chief. You are not the only one that gets hungry," Mark said.

"Excuse me but unless my math is completely out of date, that makes five of us including Robert."

"Carl is coming as well."

"What is this… a restaurant?" Ironside grumbled.

Mark smiled but made sure his boss did not see it. Ordinarily he would not care about Eve, Ed and Carl staying for dinner but with the bombing that took place right here where he lived, he was in one of his sour moods. "No, but you can't expect them to hang around here half the night without feeding them."

"That still is only six people. You have seven settings," Ironside pointed out.

"Barbara called. She is on her way over here. And if I were you, I would tread lightly."

"Why? What did I do?" Ironside asked innocently.

"Well, for one thing you told her you were going to Montreal to spend the night in the home of an old girlfriend and then you did not bother to call her when you got back."

"Well, I have been busy. She understands that."

Mark sat down. "No, I don't think she does. Not from her tone of voice."

"I'm in trouble," Ironside surmised.

"You're in trouble," Mark confirmed. Mark looked at Robert who was grinning. He seemed to be enjoying Ironside's predicament.

"What else can go wrong?" Ironside complained.

The door banged open and Commissioner Randall walked into the office. Ironside looked over his shoulder and said, "Ask a silly question…"

"Bob, I would like an update on where you are with these bombings."

"Sit down, Dennis. We are just waiting for Ed and Eve to start dinner. Mark, set up another place." Mark headed for the kitchen. "Dennis, I would like you to meet Robert Duvalier."

Randall offered his hand to the young man who accepted and shook it. "Hello, Commissioner Randall."

"Robert. Glad to have you aboard."

The door opened. Ed, Eve and Carl entered the office. "What's for dinner?" Ed asked. "I'm starving." Mark brought a big pot of chili into the main room and set it on the table. "I should have known," Ed groaned.

"If my choice of dinner doesn't agree with you, Sergeant Brown, you can always settle for a sandwich in the detectives lounge downstairs," Ironside barked.

Ed looked at Mark. "Chili it is." He took a seat at the table beside Commissioner Randall.

"I am passing up a steak dinner for chili?" Randall complained.

Ironside grinned. "I told you it would grow on you!"

"It not only grows on you, Commissioner, it grows in you," Carl received a frown from Chief Ironside for his remark.

"Mark! We need something to drink in here," Ironside said, raising his voice.

"Coming up," Mark responded.

"Where is Barbara?" Ironside inquired. No sooner had he asked than there was a knock on the door.

Ed stood up. "I'll get it." He hurried up the ramp to the door and opened it. "Hello, Barbara."

"Hello, Ed. Smells like chili in here." She smiled at him.

"You are just in time for dinner!" Ironside called out to her. "Come on in."

She took a seat beside him, giving him a kiss as Mark dished up another bowl of chili.

"Bob, can you please update me on where we are on this investigation?" Commissioner Randall requested.

"Carl?" Ironside raised his eyebrows while looking at the detective.

"We have checked the videos of the store directly behind that mailbox where the bomb had been placed. We have Pierre Fougère on the video placing a package into the box. He hung around a bit and then left. Not more than a few minutes later, the bomb exploded."

"Are we sure it is definitely Fougère?"

"We're sure," Ironside said. "Ed, what did you and Eve find out?"

"We could not find a store where he had gone in and purchased the bomb material but we do have a theft of the same type of explosives from a factory that makes those explosives for bringing down buildings."

"When was it stolen?" Randall asked.

"The night before the bombing," Ed answered.

"How much was taken?" Ironside inquired.

"Enough to set this city on fire," Eve answered.

"Oh God," Randall agonized. "Robert, do you know where Fougère is?"

"No, sir. I don't. So far, he has had me meet him. He called the flat I am staying in but I don't know where from. He refused to use cell phones. He was afraid that if you got a clue as to any one of us that is here, you would trace him through a cell phone," Robert answered.

"What about the explosives he used here?" Randall asked.

Barbara had not had the radio or the television on today. She had not known about the bombing in Ironside's office. She interrupted Randall's question. "Here? There was a bombing here?"

"It was only a warning bomb," Mark told her. "There were not enough explosives used to do more than blow a hole in the top of a roll-top desk."

"Bob, why did you not tell me?" she said with a touch of anger.

"There wasn't time. Besides, no one was hurt," Ironside answered her, placing his hand over hers.

"How did he get into this building without being seen?" Barbara asked.

"Apparently, he just walked past the front desk," Randall said. "We checked the video recordings. He came in with a package and walked up to the front desk. The officer assigned to the desk said a man approached the duty desk and asked where Chief Ironside's office was. The officer told him. He said, however, the man had a German accent."

"German accent?" Ironside said. "But Fougère was the one on camera?"

"Yes, Bob. There is no doubt about it," Randall answered.

"Did the officer at the duty desk identify him from the video?" Ironside inquired.

"Well no, he did not," Randall said. "He said he never looked up when the man came to the desk."

"That's just great," Ironside said angrily. "He is allowed to waltz right into this building and the officer at the duty desk doesn't even look up at him and then allows him to come up here and plant a bomb!"

"He feels bad about it, Bob. He won't get past him again."

"That would not make me feel better if that bomb had been full strength," Ironside growled.

"You probably would not be here right now," Robert said. "Neither would Mark or me for that matter had it been full strength."

"Bob, I think we should shut down the entrances to your office until this man is caught. I am having a keyless code installed in the back elevator. No one will be able to use that elevator unless they have the code and it will be changed twice a week. Your staff will have to stay on top of code change."

"He didn't come up the back elevator, Dennis. He walked right past the entire police force!" Ironside snarled.

"I told you I have taken care of that. I talked to him."

"And just what makes you think you got through to him?" Ironside demanded.

"I told him if Fougère got by him again, he would have to answer to you. You should have seen the look on his face. It won't happen again," Randall assured him with a smile. Ed, Eve, Mark and Carl all suppressed a grin.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Randall asked.

"Robert is going to set Fougère up and lead us to him. That will at least leave the rest of them without a leader," Ironside informed him. "We will sweat Fougère for the names of the rest of them."

"Do we have any idea how many there are?" Randall asked.

"No," Ironside responded.

"Commissioner, Fougère never operates with very many. The more there is, the more the chance of being caught. He prefers a select few… maybe two or three. This is the first time he has not chosen any headquarters to work from. I think that is out of respect for Chief Ironside's abilities."

"Are you saying there is a chance that there is only one other man besides yourself?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I think there is a pretty good chance that that is all there is. So far Pierre has set the major bombing and the one here in the chief's office. There might be just the man that was already here and set the other two bombings."

"I don't think we can go on that assumption," Ironside said. "We will assume he has several and start looking for them. Commissioner, do we have a list of houses and apartments that are for rent in this city?"

"I think we could come up with one. But what makes you think they are renting apartments or houses. Why not a hotel room?" Randall asked.

"We are going to check those too. But Robert rented an apartment. I am betting that Fougère and the others did as well. So, Carl, you get the apartments. Find out how many and which ones have been rented within the last week. Ed, you and Eve will start on the hotels and keep checking on the explosives. Just on the outside chance that he is not satisfied with the explosives he has."

They spent the rest of dinner discussing how Robert would lure Fougère into a trap. When dinner ended, Ironside made an unexpected announcement. Addressing Eve, Ed and Carl, "I want you three to go home. At this point, there is nothing else we can do tonight. We will start fresh in the morning."

After they had gone, Randall questioned Ironside's decision. "Bob, I would think you would work them until at least eleven until we find Fougère."

"Dennis, they need rest. Unless I miss my guess, I will be working them nearly around the clock. Right now I want them to get some rest."

"Well, alright, Bob. You are in charge of the investigation." Randall got up and headed for the door. "Thanks for dinner," he called over his shoulder.

"I am going to get going as well, Chief. I will call you as soon as I think I can set Fougère up," Robert said as he headed for the door. "Goodnight, Chief."

"Good night, Robert." Ironside responded. "Mark, would you excuse us, please?" he said to his aide. Sanger went into his room and closed the door.

Barbara sat staring at Ironside but saying nothing. When he said nothing, she finally broke the silence. "How did it go in Montreal?"

"It was a wasted trip since Robert was coming here anyway," Ironside said.

"Then why did you go?"

"Dennis did not know Robert was coming here until after I was already on my way to Montreal."

"Then why did you not just turn around and come home?" Barbara demanded.

"Because I was already there and I talked to Robert while I was there. I intended to talk to Frank as well but I was called back shortly after the bombing downtown."

Barbara was silent for a moment. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, I saw her."

She sat waiting for him to continue. When he did not, she said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

Ironside looked her in the eye. "Nothing. We talked. She does not want Robert involved in this."

"I don't blame her. But that is not what I am talking about, Bob, and you know it."

"Barbara, there is nothing between Jeanine and me."

"But there was at one time."

"Yes, there was. It was a long time ago," he said.

"Your last trip to Montreal was not that long ago and you asked her to join you in San Francisco."

"And she didn't." He took her hand. "I assure you, that is over. You should know that by now," he said.

"I guess. I just don't want her around you."

He smiled. "She isn't anywhere near me and I will never see her again. So stop worrying. I love you."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ironside turned his head. Who could be visiting at this hour?

The door opened and Jeanine Duvalier walked into the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 08

8.1

Jeanine came down the ramp. She glanced at Barbara. Could this be the woman that Robert had confessed to loving? She felt a pang of jealousy. It was not that long ago that she had his love. She walked over to the two of them. Jeanine smiled at Barbara and then addressed the man she had come to visit. "Hello, Robert."

From the look on Bob's face and the accent in this woman's voice, Barbara was sure Bob's claim that he would never see Jeanine Duvalier again was probably true as far as he had been concerned but it looked like Mrs. Duvalier had a different idea.

"What… are… you doing… here?" Ironside stammered.

Jeanine again glanced at Barbara. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Robert?"

Ironside looked between the two women, hesitated and then said, "Jeanine, this is my lady, Barbara Jones."

_My lady, Barbara Jones! _The words cut through Jeanine. She thought she saw Ms. Jones smile at Robert's introduction. "How do you do, Ms. Jones?"

"How do you do? Please call me Barbara. Bob did not tell me that you were in San Francisco."

"Robert did not know that I was here. I came straight here from the airport." She turned her attention back to Ironside. "I am going to be staying here in town for a while. Robert, could you see your way to put me up for a few days?"

The door to Mark's room opened. He had one of his schoolbooks in his hand. Without looking up, Mark said, "Chief, forgive me for bothering you but I am having trouble with a particular law regarding probable cause. I wonder if you could read this passage and give me your opinion." He looked up. When he saw the scene in front of him, he back peddled. "I'll just… try and figure it out myself." Mark smiled and started to turn back to his room.

"Mark!"

"That's alright, Chief. It can wait." There was a knock on the door.

"Mark, answer that!" Ironside shouted.

Sanger sent his textbook down and went up the ramp. When he arrived at the door, he opened it. His eyes got bigger when he saw the woman standing there.

"Hello, Mark, do you remember me? We met aboard the plane."

"Yes… I remember." Mark looked back at his boss and the two women that were standing at the table with him.

"Could I see Robert for just a minute, please?" Katherine DeNureve walked past Mark.

"He is sort of… busy." Mark watched her walk past him and head toward Ironside. He hurried down the ramp, picked up his textbook and went into his room. Before the chief could say anything, Mark had disappeared and he found himself surrounded by three beautiful women.

"Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Katherine DuNureve, please meet Barbara Jones and Jeanine Duvalier." Ironside sat as the silence of the room became uncomfortable. "Katherine is in charge of the benefit for St. Mary's Hospital."

"I thought you looked familiar," Barbara said. "I used to work there."

"Yes, Robert told me all about you. He said you were one of the nurses that took care of him after he was shot."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Actually, I am still taking care of him," Barbara said.

"Indeed," Katherine responded.

"Um… did you want to see me about the benefit?" Ironside asked Katherine.

"Yes. I am sorry to bother you but I will need an answer on this right away. Sister Agatha thought of a topic for your lecture at the benefit but she was not sure that you would feel comfortable giving it. She thought I should discuss it with you."

Ironside caught a look from Barbara and looked back at Katherine. "What topic would that be?"

"She thought it would be very helpful for others that are facing life in a wheelchair if you would discuss your experience after being shot… coming to terms with never being able to walk again and how you coped afterwards. She feels you have adjusted better than anyone she has ever taken care of in the hospital that has had a similar injury." She stopped. "I did not mean that to sound like someone being shot was common among those that are in a wheelchair… "

"I think I understand," Ironside interrupted. "The topic will be fine. Why don't you call the office in the morning and I will try to fit you into my schedule for a few minutes to discuss exactly what you and Sister Agatha would like me to cover?" Ironside smiled.

"Sister Agatha thought you might come out to St. Mary's for therapy. She said you have missed quite a few sessions. We could discuss it after your therapy. I'll buy you lunch, Robert, for your trouble." She smiled.

"That would be fine. Call Eve in the morning," Ironside said.

"I'll do that." She looked at the clock. "My gosh, I did not realize it was so late. I'm sorry, Robert. I would not have stopped by so late if I had realized."

"It is all right, Katherine. I am up late anyway," Ironside said. "Forgive me for not seeing you to the door."

"Don't be silly, I can find my way. Goodnight, Robert." She looked at Jeanine and Barbara, smiled and said, "It was nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Jeanine said. Barbara smiled. Katherine touched Ironside's shoulder, smiled one more time at him then turned and left his office.

Ironside watched her leave. "Where were we?" he asked, knowing fully well what was being discussed.

"We were discussing you offering me a place to stay," Jeanine said.

"I am sure you would be much more comfortable in a hotel, Jeanine. As you can see this is really not much comfort here for a woman," Ironside replied.

"Oh, I don't know, it looks rather cozy."

Barbara interrupted. "I would be happy to have you stay at my place, Jeanine. I have a spacious apartment. I got it with Bob in mind. He needs space to maneuver his chair." Barbara smiled.

Jeanine looked between Robert and Barbara and conceded. "That is very kind of you. I accept." She turned back to Ironside. "About my son…"

"It can wait until tomorrow, Jeanine. It is getting late," Ironside said.

"Alright then. I will call on you in the morning. Goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight, Jeanine."

Barbara bent down and kissed Ironside. "Good night, Bob. We'll talk tomorrow."

Ironside just nodded. He watched as both women left his office. After the door shut, he bellowed, "Mark!"

He came out of his room with a big grin on his face. He walked over to the chief. Ironside glared at him with a frown on his face. "Well, you sure were a big help, Mr. Sanger."

Mark burst into laughter. "It's not my fault, Chief, if women find you irresistible."

Ironside snorted. "You knew the problem I had. Why did you let Katherine in?" he demanded.

"I didn't. She just walked right past me." Mark was snickering.

"Just what in the blazes is so damn funny?" Ironside growled.

"I wish I had a camera when you saw Katherine coming down that ramp." He started laughing again. "The great Chief Robert T. Ironside was speechless." Mark laughed again. "Chief, can you teach me your technique? I would love to have three beautiful women clawing each other over me!"

"Two! Katherine was just here to discuss the benefit," Ironside snarled.

"If you say so, but she could have just called you and asked about the topic. She did not have to make a trip here… unless, of course, she just wanted to see you."

"Mark!"

"Yes, Chief."

"Get me a glass of bourbon and two aspirins," Ironside grumbled, putting up two fingers. As Mark left for the kitchen, Ironside shouted, "And you could never learn my technique!" He lowered his voice so Mark could not hear him. "Whatever the hell it is."

8.2

Pierre Fougère walked into the bar. He searched the room with his eyes. After he spotted who he was looking for, he stopped at the bar, ordered a drink and headed for the table.

"Hello, gentlemen," Fougère said, sitting down at the table. The two Iranians eyed the Canadian but said nothing. "Do either of you speak English?"

"Yes, we speak English. We would not be in this country if we did not. We have to blend in. We certainly could not do that if we spoke our mother tongue, now could we?" the one man said. He looked at the Canadian with disdain.

"You don't like me, do you?" Pierre asked.

"You are no better than any of these Americans. You are all infidels."

"Since we are being honest here, I don't like you either. It is immaterial anyway. We have to work together so let's just call a truce," Fougère growled.

"So far we are not impressed with your work," the Iranian said.

"Really? Well, you have done absolutely nothing."

"You set a bomb in that cop's office and did not even kill anyone."

"It wasn't intended to kill anyone. You don't have any idea who we are dealing with…"

"I was in Washington when that cop helped the American president out of a… what do you people call it, a murder rap."

"He didn't do it by guessing. A lot of politicians will be spending the rest of their lives in prison because they allowed Ironside to scare them into making mistakes. You can't make mistakes with Ironside. He will capitalize on them and then he's got you. He is no ordinary cop. He destroyed our organization in one short visit."

"You didn't have an organization. Running around bombing here and there is not an organized plan. We have been in this country for six years and have not done a single bombing. We have been planning this one job all that time. That is organization. The Americans are lazy and complacent. You make this Ironside sound like some kind of super cop. He is not. We have lived in his city undetected all this time. We are almost ready to strike. We will be going to Washington soon and when we are done, it will be nothing but a memory. It won't exist."

"That is what we are here to discuss. I am here to convince you to use your device on San Francisco," Pierre said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would we waste such a device on this city?" the Iranian said.

How could he get this Iranian to understand? After what Ironside and his brother did in Washington, using the device here in San Francisco would have much more impact. They would have taken out America's super cop. The one man the Washington politicians could not defeat would be killed, proving to all of Washington just how vulnerable they are.

"You have two devices. Use one here in San Francisco. Destroy Ironside and his city. He is a hero to these people. Take away their hero and you will have them running scared. Then you can strike in the heart of Washington. You don't need both devices to destroy Washington. One will do the job," Fougère pleaded.

"I could care less for this Ironside fellow. We will kill the American president and all of the other leaders of this country in one strike using both devices. No one will survive. If you want to kill this man then do so, but we will not waste our time on him. Now if that is all you have to say, we are finished here." The Iranian got up to leave the table but Fougère grabbed his wrist.

"Take your hands off of me, now!" the Iranian said in a soft but deadly voice.

"Relax. If you won't use the device on San Francisco then at least let me help you with your plan," Pierre said.

"We do not need your help," the Iranian pointed out.

"You don't understand. I have much information on Washington. I studied it extensively."

"So have we. You have nothing to offer."

"Oh, but I do. If you help me, then I will help you."

The Iranian sat back down. "What is it you have to offer?"

"I know how to get you directly in the White House."

"How?"

"Ironside is a very close friend of the president. He did not just go to Washington to help his brother. The president is from San Francisco. He and Ironside have known each other for years.

"You could use Ironside to get into the White House. All he has to do is show up there and he would gain entrance. Would you not like to take out Washington by placing the device directly in the heart of the infidels?"

The Iranian thought for a moment. "What would you want in return?"

"A small amount of plutonium. Just enough to blow up a good deal of San Francisco."

"But you would kill Ironside as well."

"Not if you get him out of San Francisco first," Fougère said.

"How do we take a man that lives surrounded by police?"

Fougère smiled. "I can get him out of that building for you. We get Ironside. You help me destroy a large part of this city and I will go with you to Washington to make sure Ironside helps you into the White House."

"I like your plan. Come with us to our headquarters. We will discuss it further."

Finally, he had this Iranian right where he wanted him. He did not know it yet but he was not going to use either of those devices on Washington. No, Fougère would get control of both of the devices and he would show the rest of the world that the revolution would not tolerate interference in their fight for independence. And he would do it by destroying the man who interfered in Montreal. Pierre would use Robert to get to Ironside. Ironside would come to the aid of the son of his former lover. He did once before. He would do it again. All you had to do was find a man's weaknesses and use them against him. Ironside's weakness was he cared for too many people. The three people who worked for him… the entire police force and the Duvalier woman. He cared for her.

He had convinced Robert that he had a place in the revolution. Robert was a fool to think that he would ever trust him after he helped Ironside almost destroy the revolution. Robert would pay for what he did. Did Robert take him for a fool? He had him watched from the time he arrived in San Francisco. The reason for the small bomb on Ironside's floor was to see if Robert would run to Ironside to save him… and he did. Took off out of his flat like a bat out of hell and straight to Ironside's building.

Robert Duvalier would not return to Montreal. Pierre would sacrifice Robert for the good of the revolution. But first, he had to obtain the devices. He got up and followed the Iranian out the door.

8.3

Ironside sat in front of the window and looked out over San Francisco. He took a sip of the bourbon. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was now three o'clock in the morning. The detective shook his head. Another sleepless night. The phone rang. He wheeled over to the closest one, picked up the receiver and barked, "Ironside."

"Bob, forgive me for calling at this ungodly hour but this was too important to wait," President Whitmore said.

"What is it, Jim?"

"Our CIA has informed us that there are two Iranians in San Francisco with nuclear devices," Whitmore informed him.

"Oh, that is just great!" he growled. "That is all I need. You said devices. Just how many do they have?"

"Two. Bob, I am sending men to help you find them. I have made it clear to them that you are in charge. It is your city."

"The commissioner will have to be informed," Ironside said.

"I will leave that to you. But no one else."

"He will insist that the city council be told."

"You will have to convince him not to tell them. The less people that know about this the better. If it leaks out, you will have a full-blown panic on your hands.

"There is one bit of good news for you."

"It will be the only good news I have had in a while. What is it?" Ironside asked.

"They don't plan on blowing them up in your city. They plan to bring them to Washington."

"Somehow, Jim, that is not much comfort."

"I am depending on you, Bob. Find them and stop them before they reach Washington."

"I'll find them but you need to send Jordan to help with Fougère," Ironside demanded.

"Consider it done. I will have him on a plane in the morning."

"Is there anything else you need?" the president inquired.

"Yes, pray," Ironside answered.

"I have been doing that. Good luck, Bob. And remember no one is to know about this besides you, your staff and Commissioner Randall." The president hung up the phone.

"Now just what else could go wrong?" Ironside asked and then cursed himself for asking.


	9. Chapter 9

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 09

9.1

Katherine walked down the hall in St. Mary's Hospital. She headed for Sister Agatha's office. When she reached the sister's door, she glanced in. Sister Agatha was sitting at her desk engrossed in paperwork. Katherine knocked on the door.

Sister Agatha looked up and smiled when she saw Katherine standing there. "Good morning, my dear. It is nice to see you this morning on this fine day. What can I do for you?"

"I went to see Robert last night about the benefit."

Agatha smiled. The look on Katherine's face told her that her interest in the police detective was more than just getting him to speak at the benefit. "And?"

"And he said he would do it!" She beamed.

Agatha frowned. "He didn't give you any trouble?"

"Not at all. He was a bit distracted, though."

"Distracted? In what way?" Agatha asked.

"Well, he had two women in his office when I arrived."

"Two! Who were they?"

"The one woman was Barbara Jones," Katherine informed her.

"Ah, yes. That would be the woman that Robert is seeing right now. She was assigned to stay with him after he was brought in here with a bullet in his spine."

"Are they engaged...?" Her voice trailed off as she realized she was asking a very personal question.

Agatha suppressed a smile. Even in a wheelchair Robert always caught the eye of the ladies... not that it mattered. Unless the woman was a cat burglar, she would not draw his attention. Agatha still could not believe that Barbara was able to get him to pay attention to her. "No, they are not engaged but make no mistake about it. Robert loves her."

"Then why are they not married?" Katherine asked.

"Because neither one of them is right for the other one," Agatha said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Robert will never give up police work and Barbara cannot handle the danger he places himself in. She will eventually walk away from him."

"How could any woman walk away from him?" she said as her mind wandered back to their conversation on the airplane.

"She will. You mark my words. It will be the biggest mistake she ever makes but she will make it." Agatha got up. "I have to check on my patients."

"Sister, before you go, can he...?"

"He can and does," she answered in a lowered voice with a smile.

Katherine blushed when she realized what Agatha was saying. "I was going to ask if he can walk to any degree at all."

Agatha chuckled. "Pardon me. No. He will never be able to walk again. His injury is permanent. Now, who was the other woman?"

Katherine, still not having recovered from Agatha's comment, said, "I am sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, who was the other woman?"

"Oh, her name was Jeanine Duvalier."

Agatha's face broke into a wide grin. "I would have loved to see how Robert handled that situation."

Katherine smiled. "With class."

"I'll bet. Now you will have to excuse me but I really must check on my patients."

Katherine watched as Sister Agatha disappeared down the hall. Was Sister Agatha correct? Would Barbara Jones eventually leave Robert Ironside? She could not imagine any woman wanting to leave that man. She had been intrigued with him from the moment she met him. She would call on his office and set up an appointment to talk about the benefit. Katherine was determined to see this man again.

9.2

Mark Sanger put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Ironside. He went back into the kitchen and began making eggs and bacon for him. He watched as Ironside buried his head in the morning paper. He had not even taken a sip of coffee. When Mark finished cooking his boss's breakfast, he carried it to the table. After setting it down in front of him, he continued to watch him. "Chief, are you alright?"

Ironside raised his eyes above his paper. "Why wouldn't I be?" he grumbled.

"Well, so far you have not said a word. You have not touched your coffee and you have made no move to eat your breakfast. "

Ironside pushed his plate away from him. "There's nothing wrong, Mark. I am just not hungry this morning." Ironside was not accustomed to discussing his problems with his subordinates even if they were his closest friends. They had made little to no progress on the bombings. And now he had to worry about a possible nuclear bomb in the city. He didn't know which was worse... the possibility of the nuclear bomb or having to tell Commissioner Randall about it. And if he didn't have enough to deal with, he had to worry about Jeanine Duvalier. Why couldn't she have remained in Montreal?

The door to the office burst open and Sgt. Ed Brown walked in. "Good morning, Chief, Mark."

"Good morning," Ironside mumbled.

Ed looked over at Mark who shrugged his shoulders. The sergeant went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are you alright, Chief?"

"I'm fine."

Again, the door opened and Officer Eve Whitfield came down the ramp. After retrieving a cup of coffee, she joined Ironside at the table. "Good morning, Chief."

"Morning," mumbled Ironside.

"Are you alright, Chief?" Eve asked.

Ironside tossed down the newspaper in exasperation. "Why is everybody all of a sudden worried about my health?" he growled.

Again the door opened. Carl Reese joined his fellow officers at the table with a cup of coffee of his own. "Before you ask, I'm fine," Ironside said.

"I wasn't going to ask but I am glad to hear it. Chief, we got a line in the explosives that were stolen. A man fitting Pierre Fougère's description was seen at a site that makes and sells explosives not more than fifteen minutes before the explosives came up missing."

"Just what was he doing at a site like that?" Ironside asked. "He would need authorization to be there."

"He had it," Ed said. "At least, he was wearing the company badge with his picture on it."

"Then somebody on the inside must have helped him," Eve surmised.

"What's the name of the company?" Ironside inquired.

"Joseph and Son Explosives," Carl told him. "Ed and I were going to head over there and see if we could get a line on who helped him."

"He may have stolen it," Mark said.

Ironside looked at his aid. "Of course he stole it. You don't think they just handed it to him, do you?" he said sarcastically.

"I meant that there is a possibility that he did not have any help. He could have simply walked off with it," Mark explained.

"Well, we won't know until we check, now will we? And we can't check unless someone gets up and leaves this office," Ironside pointed out.

Reese put down his coffee cup and stood up. "On my way." He headed up the ramp.

"I'll go with him," Eve said and hurried after Carl.

"Mark, call the commissioner and tell him we are on our way to see him," Ironside ordered. He looked at Ed. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was going to go with Carl but now I will follow Robert and see if he can lead us to Fougère," Ed said.

"Robert will let us know when he is meeting with him. I want you to check immigration and find out if any Iranians have come to San Francisco in the last year," Ironside ordered his sergeant.

"Iranians? What has that got to do with this case?" Ed asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now. Just do it and report back to me. Do not attempt to check them out if you find any. Is that understood?"

"It makes no sense but it is understood." Ed got up and left the office.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Ironside picked it up and barked into the phone, "Ironside."

"Hello, Bob." Barbara spoke softly.

"Good morning. Barbara, I don't have a lot of time. I am meeting with the commissioner in a few minutes."

"You haven't had a lot of time for anything since you got back from Washington. Bob, I want to see you tonight."

"I don't think that is going to be possible. I have a lot going on right now," he said.

"We have barely seen each other. You had to babysit the crown prince and when that case was solved, you went right into this one. Bob, the girls are here and they want to see you. I was hoping you could come over to my apartment for dinner and spend the night."

Ironside rubbed his temples. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"Because they wanted to surprise you."

"Barbara, this is just not a good time right now."

"So what am I supposed to tell them? That you could not bother to find time for them... or me? We were supposed to take a vacation after you got back from Washington. Then the president dumped the crown prince in your lap and now this. Bob, when am I supposed to see you?"

"Alright. I'll come for dinner and stay the night. I'll be over at six."

"Thank you, Bob. The girls are looking forward to seeing you. I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you tonight." Ironside hung up the phone. "Mark, get me a glass of water and some aspirin."

The door to the office opened and Katherine walked in. "Good morning, Robert. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop and make the appointment in person." She saw the look on his face and stopped. "I am sorry. I should not have bothered you during office hours. I'll call another time." Katherine turned to go.

"No, wait. It is alright. Come in." Ironside gestured to her to have a seat beside him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if you are busy."

"No, please sit down." Ironside pulled out a chair.

Katherine took the chair beside him. She looked into his blue eyes. "You look tired, Robert..."

"I am fine. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, Sister Agatha said I should give you an outline of what she would like you to include in your speech." She reached into her purse and pulled out a paper. She handed it to him.

Ironside read the outline. "It is not easy talking about what I was feeling after I was told I would not walk again. I am not sure I could adequately describe what was going through my mind."

"Would you like to change the topic then?" Katherine asked him.

"No. Believe me, talking about that time in my life, as difficult as it will be, will be a piece of cake compared to explaining to Sister Agatha why I changed the subject," Ironside said with a smile.

Katherine laughed. "She is very fond of you, you know."

"Yes, well, I am fond of her as well but don't tell her I said so." He smiled again showing off the dimples that she loved to see.

"Well, I know you are busy so I better get out of your way. When can I see you?" Ironside looked up rather quickly. "I mean to talk to you about security for the benefit."

"Oh, I am coming in for therapy in a few days. We can do it then. You promised me lunch, remember?" He smiled again.

"That would be perfect. I will see you then." Katherine put her hand out and Ironside took it. His touch was gentle for such a big man. "Goodbye, Robert." She smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Katherine. I will call you with the date of my therapy."

Katherine stood up and turned to leave. She glanced back at him, smiled one last time and left his office. Ironside watched after her until she disappeared through the door.

9.3

"Right this way, Mr. Fougère," the Iranian said as he led the Canadian into the cellar. He opened the door and the three men entered. There, sitting on the table, were two devices. Fougère immediately walked over to the table.

"So this is what will destroy the American's capital. Very impressive. Where did you get them?"

The Iranian stiffened. "It is of no concern of yours. Now that you know I can provide what you have requested, when do you deliver Ironside to me?"

Fougère hated these Iranians almost as much as he hated the English. "I will deliver Ironside when you give me the plutonium."

The Iranian grew angry very quickly. "We had an agreement. What is to keep you from delivering Ironside if I give you the plutonium first?"

"What is to keep you from delivering the plutonium if I give you Ironside first?"

The Iranian's smile was evil. "You see, Mr. Fougère, I have the upper hand. You cannot obtain the plutonium without my help but what's to stop us from just going after Ironside without you?"

"This," Fougère said as he pulled out a gun, shot the Iranian between the eyes before leveling the gun on the other Iranian. Within a split second both Iranians were dead. "Now I have both the nuclear devices and Ironside." Fougère picked up the devices and left the room.

9.4

"Would you tell the commissioner that I am here, please?" Ironside told Randall's Secretary.

She picked up the phone and called her boss. "Commissioner, Chief Ironside has arrived."

The door to Randall's office opened and the commissioner stepped out. "Come in, Bob. Hello, Mark."

"Commissioner," Mark responded as he sat down in the outer office to wait for the chief.

Ironside followed Randall into his office. The commissioner sat down behind his desk. "Bob, what have you come up with so far?"

"Carl and Eve are checking a lead at an explosive company. But that is not what I am here to talk about."

"What do you mean you are not here to talk about it?" Randall complained.

"Dennis, I got a call from President Whitmore last night. We have a much bigger problem than Fougère," Ironside told him.

"What are you talking about?"

Ironside told him what Whitmore had told him about the Iranians.

"Dear God! Nuclear explosives in this city? We are going to have to tell the mayor and the city council. I will call a meeting for tonight." Randall picked up the phone.

"Hang it up, Dennis."

"What?"

"You heard me. Hang up the phone."

"You can't be serious! We have to tell the city council and the mayor."

"The president doesn't want us to inform the mayor or the city council. The more people that know about it, the more we run the risk of it getting out to the public. And you know what will happen if it does," Ironside continued.

"Yes… a full-blown panic. What are you doing about it?"

"Ed is checking to see if any Iranian citizens have entered this city in the past year. I should be hearing from him shortly. The president is sending the FBI and Homeland Security."

"Then it is out of our hands."

"No, he is leaving me in charge. He figures we know the city better than his people do. Besides, I think he has more faith in me than the FBI or Homeland Security. I am not so sure I agree with him."

"Bob, you are to give this top priority over Fougère. It won't do any good to stop Fougère if he nukes the city."

"I am aware of that, Dennis."

Randall looked at his top detective. "You look like you did not sleep well last night."

"Jeanine is in town. Barbara brought the girls for a visit and someone else is confu... " He stopped abruptly.

"Someone is what?"

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with what is going on at the moment." Ironside's tone told Randall that he did not want to talk about it. The commissioner knew better than to push his friend.

"You will keep me informed."

"Of course." Chief Ironside wheeled toward the door. Just as he reached it, he stopped and turned back. "They won't explode those devices in this city. I won't allow it." He turned around and left Randall's office.

Mark stood up as his boss came out of the commissioner's office. "Let's go, Mark."

9.5

"This is a complete list of all Iranians that entered this city in the last five years?" Ed asked. He had expanded the number of years when the initial request did not bring any results.

"Yes, Sergeant. That is it. There were only two. Both are students and we have kept a close eye on them. They have not been a problem. As you can see, both are staying in the homes of policemen. If they were up to something, we would know it," the immigration officer said. "San Francisco is not a big attraction for them."

"What are the names of the officers housing these students?"

The man frowned. "You should know the answer to that. Lt. Carl Reese and Commissioner Dennis Randall."

Ed looked up over his paperwork. "That is not possible. I know both of them and neither one of them is housing a foreign student."

"I don't understand. That is what their records say."

"I don't care what the records say. I am telling you those two are not living with Reese or Randall. I want the records on both of them," Ed demanded.

"I am sorry, Sergeant, but that would take a court order."

Brown grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"Chief Ironside's office," Mark answered.

"Mark, let me talk to the chief."

"Hang on, Ed. We just got back in. Chief, Ed is on the phone," he shouted to Ironside.

The chief picked up the nearest phone. "Yes, Ed."

"Chief, I have no idea why you are checking these Iranians but I found something," Ed told Ironside what he had learned at the immigration office.

"You stay right there. I'll have a court order sent right over." He turned to Mark and shouted, "Let's go!" Sanger had to run to catch up with his boss who was already up the ramp and headed to the door.

9.6

San Francisco International Airport was busy this time of the day. Pierre Fougère watched as people rushed around. They had no idea that their world was about to explode... literally. Fougère looked around to be sure no one was watching. He removed the explosive device from his coat pocket. Who said you had to get on a plane to kill people? The Americans were not very bright people. You could kill many people just by entering the airport and you did not even have to worry about going through security.

Fougère walked over to the waste basket and dropped the explosive device into it. He then calmly walked out of the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 10

10.1

Ironside wheeled into the immigration office. He pulled the court order out of his suit coat pocket and handed it to Ed. "Get the information."

Brown nodded and took the court order from his boss. He walked over to the clerk. "I want those records now." Ed slapped the court order down on the counter in front of the clerk.

"It will take a moment, Sergeant." The man disappeared into a backroom.

Ironside wheeled forward. "What is taking so long?" he grumbled.

"We will have them in a moment, Chief," Ed assured him.

After ten minutes the man returned. It was a good thing too, thought Brown. His boss was ready to explode.

"Here you are, Sergeant." He handed the records over to Ed. He looked them over before relinquishing them to a very impatient outstretched hand.

Ironside looked up at the clerk. "Who is responsible for checking out the information provided by the applicant?"

"The case worker, Chief Ironside."

Ironside searched the document for the name of that individual. He found what he was looking for... Shelby Nelson. He frowned. He had come in contact with that individual before and the experience had not been pleasant. "Tell him I want to see him."

"He saw you come in, sir. He said I was to tell you he was not available for any reason."

"He did, did he? Where is his office?" Ironside thundered, drawing the attention of other people in the room.

"I am sorry, Chief Ironside but..."

"Sgt. Brown!" he bellowed. Ed came forward. "Arrest this man for obstructing justice." Ed took a step toward the man.

"Just a minute. I don't want to be caught in the middle of this."

"Then I suggest you tell me where I can find him."

"Through that door, the third room on the left," the terrified man replied. He picked up the phone with a shaking hand. "I'll announce you."

"Never mind," Ironside snarled, "I will announce myself." He headed toward the gate that separated the workers from the visitors. Sgt. Brown opened it to allow his boss' wheelchair access. Counting the doors, Ironside arrived at the one he wanted, reached over and turned the knob with one hand while turning the wheel on his chair with the other. He rammed the chair into the door just as Ed arrived to hold it open for him. Both officers burst into the room.

Shelby Nelson stood up and demanded angrily, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I want to talk to you, Mr. Nelson," Ironside snarled at the government worker.

"Then make an appointment but get out of my office now or I will call the police."

"I am the police. Who do you think you can call that outranks me?"

Nelson picked up the phone and shouted into the intercom, "Get me Commissioner Randall!"

The intercom buzzed and Shelby Nelson picked up the phone. "Commissioner Randall will speak with you now, Mr. Nelson."

"Commissioner Randall, this is Shelby Nelson over at immigration. Your Chief Ironside is here making all sorts of demands and not paying any attention to protocol. I demand he get out of my office and make an appointment. You are his boss. I expect you to control him and order him to get out of here." He held his hand over the receiver and said to Ironside. "You have a superior, Ironside, just like everyone else. I will not tolerate your rudeness. Let's see if you can ignore the commissioner."

"I am sorry I cannot do that, Mr. Nelson. Chief Ironside is not answering to me in this case," Randall said.

"What do you mean he is not answering to you? You are his boss. Get him the hell out of my office!" Nelson yelled into the phone.

"Chief Ironside is on special assignment for someone else. He answers only to him in this particular case," Randall informed him.

"Then I want to talk to who he is answering to," he demanded. "Who's his boss in this case?"

"President James Whitmore. I suggest that you stop acting like a prima donna and give him whatever he wants or you could very well find yourself out of a job." Commissioner Randall hung up the phone.

Ironside stared at Shelby Nelson, hiding his satisfaction. "Now do you answer my questions or do I give you the phone number to the White House?"

"What do you want to know?" Nelson snapped.

"I want to know why you did not check the information on these applications." Ironside slammed the applications down in front of him.

"What are you talking about? I checked every single detail on those reports," he said indignantly.

"Then will you kindly tell me how you missed the fact that these two Iranian students show as living with Detective Lieutenant Carl Reese AND Commissioner Dennis Randall?"

"What? What the hell are talking about?" he exclaimed, grabbing the reports. He glanced down at the report and found the declared residence on each. "Why… I don't know… how that could… have happened."

"Well, I do," Ironside clamored. "You did not bother to check." He stared at Nelson until the man became extremely uncomfortable.

"It wasn't necessary to check the residence of a police officer and the police commissioner."

"So you didn't bother to check?" Ironside asked, although it was more of a statement.

"No, I didn't, so fire me!" Nelson shouted at Ironside.

"It may very well come to that if these two use their bombs on this city!" Ironside thundered.

Nelson turned pale. "You mean they are responsible for the bombings that have been going on in San Francisco?"

He looked at Brown. "Now, he's interested. Grab those reports, Ed and let's get the hell out of here."

Sgt. Brown picked the reports off of the desk and followed his boss out of Shelby Nelson's office.

When they had arrived back at the van, Ed said, "Chief, those two are not responsible for the previous bombings."

"You know that, I know that but Nelson doesn't know it. Let the man sweat a little."

"There is something you have not told me, Chief. How can I do my job if you keep things from me?"

Ironside smiled. "Your power of observation is improving, Sgt. Brown. Alright, what I am keeping from you is those two Iranians could very well have two nuclear bombs somewhere in this city."

"Oh my God," Brown exclaimed.

"That's right, Ed… pray. We may need it."

10.2

Ironside wheeled into his office. The smell of chili was in the air. "Everything a man needs to stay healthy."

"If you say so, Chief," Mark said.

"Have Eve and Carl reported back yet?" Ironside asked.

"No," Mark answered. "Shall we wait for them or put the chili on the table?"

"Put the chili on the table. I am starving," Ironside answered. "Ed, when Eve and Carl get back, we need to bring them up to date. Before you sit down, I want you..."

"To have copies of the Iranian's pictures circulated and also broadcast on television news networks. On my way," he said and headed back out the door. Carl Reese and Eve Whitfield came in as he went out.

"Well, did you find out anything?" Ironside asked.

"Fougère stole enough explosives to blow up a couple city blocks," Carl said.

"How did he get an identification badge?" Ironside inquired.

"He paid an employee to have it made for him," Eve told him. "And before you ask, the employee quit and skipped town. We were unable to locate him."

"Had anyone seen him there before?"

"No, Chief. No one."

"And no one questioned him being on the grounds having never seen him before?" Ironside shook his head in disbelief.

"No," Carl answered. "Apparently, visitors have to wear a badge like everyone else when they are on the premises. He had a visitor's badge on. That is about all they can tell us."

"That's just great. Fougère just waltzes into a secure area where explosives are kept and no one questioned why he was there." Ironside thought for a moment. "Did anyone see the man leave?"

"We asked. We could not find anyone that did," Carl said.

"Or they were not talking," Eve added.

Ironside turned his head to look at his policewoman. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Chief, I spoke with a man by the name of," Eve consulted her notebook, "Archie Fenner. As soon as I showed him Fougère's picture, he became nervous, no, upset is more correct. He shut right up and all of a sudden could not remember a thing. I got the feeling he knew more than he was willing to tell me."

"Do you think he may have helped Fougère get the explosives?" Ironside asked her.

"It's possible, Chief. He had complete access to them. I talked to the foreman. He could not account for all of Fenner's time."

"Alright, Eve, follow it up. Bring him in if you have to but find out if there is a connection between Fenner and Fougère."

"Yes, sir."

"Now that I have all of you here, there is something you need to know. We could have bigger problems than Fougère setting off bombs in this city." Ironside told them of his call from President Whitmore.

"You're saying there are two nuclear bombs in this city?" Carl said in disbelief. "Is Washington certain of it?"

"Ed has been checking on the only two Iranians that have immigrated to San Francisco."

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Eve asked.

"Do we know where these Iranians are?" asked Mark.

"Not yet, but we will find them," Ironside said. "Ed, did you get their pictures circulated?"

"Yes, Chief. It is all taken care of," Ed answered.

The phone rang. Eve reached it before anyone else. "Chief Ironside's office," she answered. She listened for a moment and then said, "I'll tell him." Eve hung up the phone.

"Well?" Ironside barked.

"Seems Ed circulating the picture has already brought forth some concerned citizen. A woman by the name of Emma Watson says she has the two men in the picture renting her basement apartment," Eve informed her fellow officers.

"Alright, let's go." Ironside headed up the ramp. His staff followed him out the door.

They rode the back elevator down to the police garage. Ironside pushed the button that released the lift. He backed his chair onto it and was lifted into the van. Mark got behind the wheel as Ed got into the front passenger seat. Carl and Eve jumped in the back of the van. "Let's go, Mark!" Mark pulled the van into the street and raced down the street.

Ironside grabbed the van's police radio and barked into the receiver. "This is Ironside. I want all available units at 2256 Mockingbird Lane. Possible bomb suspects have been reported to be at the location. Come in quietly but come in fast. Step on it, Mark."

"I can't go much faster without wrapping the van around a tree," Mark responded.

"My Aunt Victoria could drive this thing faster than this and control it, too."

"Maybe you should hire her," Mark said. "She could help investigate for you as well." Ironside groaned at the thought.

Several minutes later Mark slowed the vehicle in front of the house where the Iranians had been staying. Ed reached for the police radio and instructed the patrol cars where to take up positions. "Well, Chief, it's your call."

A lady in her late sixties was walking down the street toward them. "Hold it, Ed. That is probably the landlady."

Emma Watson approached the van and introduced herself. " I don't think they are home, Chief Ironside. I saw them with another man but that man left. I have not seen any of them since."

"Are there two entrances into the basement apartment?" Ironside asked.

"Of course. Code required that there be two exits. You know that." She reached into her apron and pulled out a paper. "I have drawn you a diagram of the basement and the entrances into it." She handed it to Ed who passed it back to the chief.

"Thank you, ," Ironside said. He instructed an officer to take Emma Watson and keep her away from the scene until they knew it was safe for her to return.

Ironside studied the diagram and then handed it to Ed. "I want all of you to memorize the layout." When Ed finished, he passed it on.

"Ed, you take some officers and go in the main entrance. Carl, you and Eve go in the back entrance. Take several officers with you. Coordinate your attack. Give them no warning. I don't want to give them time to set off any bombs, conventional or... otherwise. Now move. Ed, you're in charge. Mark and I will monitor your transmission from here."

Without no further instructions, the officers headed down the street. Due to his disability, Ironside had to allow his officers to do work he once did himself. He found it difficult to stay behind but realized he had no choice. He trained these people. They were the best in the department. He knew they could handle it.

Ed, Eve and Carl headed toward the house in question. As they came close, they split up and headed to the entrances Ironside had assigned them.

Ed waited until Carl had enough time to get into place, tapped his earpiece and said, "Are you ready, Carl?"

"Ready, Ed."

"On three. One... two... three." Ed and Carl kicked in the doors at the same time. Police poured into the basement apartment. All of them stopped at the sight in front of them.

Ironside heard no shots fired. His impatience got the better of him. "Ed, what the blazes is going on?"

Brown tapped his earpiece again and said, "Chief, the Iranians are dead. Shot in the head."

"And the nuclear bombs?" Ironside asked.

"We are searching for them now. Stand by."

Ironside waited what seemed like forever before Ed Brown said the words Ironside was dreading. "Chief, they are not here."

"Get everyone out of there except our people. I am going to call for a uranium detector."

"Yes, sir," Brown responded.

Ironside got on the phone. Within fifteen minutes a man showed up with equipment to detect uranium. Again, Ironside found himself waiting on other people.

"Chief, the man said there was definitely nuclear material in this apartment."

Ironside's stomach did a flip flop. Just who had removed those devices and where were they now? Looking for and finding two Iranians in San Francisco had produced results fairly fast upon finding out they were the only ones to enter the city but now they had no idea who had the bombs, where they were or what they intended to do with them.

Hours later, Ironside found himself and his staff back in the office. "Now what?" Eve asked.

"Emma Watson is with the police sketch artist. We will have a likeness of the man she saw with the Iranians," Ironside answered. "Until then we wait."

"In the meantime, I am going to go lean on Fenner to see if he can give us a lead to where Fougère is," Eve said.

"Take Carl with you. He can help persuade Mr. Fenner to cooperate," Ironside said.

"Ed, I want you to locate Robert and find out if he has had any contact with Pierre Fougère."

"Okay, Chief." Ed got up to leave.

"And call my cell phone when you have something. I will be at Barbara's." Ironside wheeled into the bedroom to change his clothes.

10.3

Ironside pulled the van to a stop in front of Barbara's apartment building. He turned off the engine and sat there for a moment. How would he react if a member of his staff decided to spend the night with their girlfriend or boyfriend? He knew fully well he would have blown a gasket. Then why was he here when he needed to be in his office working on finding those nuclear weapons?

He got into the lift and lowered his chair down to the ground. He entered the building and went down the hall to Barbara's apartment. Ironside reached up and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Leslie Richards answered. With a big grin on her face, she shouted, "Uncle Bob!" Leslie threw her arms around Ironside's neck and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her to him and kissed her temple. "Hello, Leslie. How is my girl?"

Before she could answer, Tracy ran toward the door. "Uncle Bob!" The little girl climbed into the detective's lap and hugged his neck. She planted several kisses on his forehead, cheek and his lips.

Ironside was touched by the girls' greeting. "Can I have a ride?" Tracy asked excitedly.

"You sure can." Ironside wheeled into the apartment. Barbara came out of the kitchen and walked toward Ironside. She smiled. "Hello, Bob. I have missed you." She bent down and kissed him.

"I have missed you too," he replied. "It could not be helped."

"Well, we have your undivided attention tonight."

Ironside smiled. He knew he could not give them the undivided attention they wanted with a maniac running around bombing his city and an unknown person or persons in possession of two nuclear devices. But he would do the best he could.

"Dinner is almost ready. The girls and I made your favorite." Barbara went back into the kitchen.

Leslie walked over to Ironside. She looked at her sister. "Why don't you help Mom dish up the chili for Uncle Bob?"

"Would you like that, Uncle Bob?" Tracy asked.

"I sure would," Ironside said. Tracy ran into the kitchen.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Ironside asked Leslie.

"I was wondering what was going on between you and Mom. She sounded pretty upset with you on the phone. I know it is none of my business but I don't want to lose you again."

Ironside took the girl into his arms. "You are never going to lose me. I promise. There is nothing going on. My job has just been keeping me away from your mother lately and she has been upset with me because of it. It is nothing that we can't work out. So stop worrying."

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go see if dinner is ready," Leslie said.

They went into the kitchen together. Barbara had set the table and was just dishing up the chili. Ironside realized how hungry he was. He had not eaten lunch as they were pulled away when they got the call on the Iranians.

"Is this really your favorite meal?" Tracy asked.

"It sure is. It contains everything you need to keep you healthy," Ironside told her.

"I got an A on my math test," Tracy said.

Ironside smiled. "How many fingers do I have up?" he said as he raised his entire hand.

"That's easy. Five," Tracy answered.

"No, just four." Ironside grinned at her. "This one is a thumb."

Barbara laughed as Tracy grabbed his thumb. "Leslie, tell Bob what you are thinking of doing."

"I think I would like to be a policewoman like Officer Whitfield," Leslie announced.

"Really," Ironside feigned surprise. "You want to be an officer?"

"Well, no. I want to be the commissioner so I would be your boss."

"Bob does not pay much attention to the commissioner." Barbara smiled. "What makes you think he would pay attention to you?"

"Because he would. Wouldn't you, Uncle Bob?"

"Of course I would." Ironside grinned at the young lady. "Maybe you could work for me before you become the boss."

"I would like that." Leslie smiled at him.

"Me too, I want to be a policeman. Can I work for you too?" Tracy asked.

"Of course you can." Ironside bent over and kissed the top of the little girl's head.

When they finished dinner, Barbara said, "Girls, I would like to talk to Uncle Bob alone." They left the table and went into the living room. Ironside waited for Barbara to say what was on her mind.

"Bob, I would like you to consider retiring from the police force." She watched him for a reaction.

He just looked at her. "What brought that on?" he asked.

"I cannot spend my day wondering when I am going to see you or if I will ever see you again. After what happened in Washington, I spent all of my time worried out of my mind about you."

"Barbara, we have discussed this before. You were only worried because you were miles away from me and unable to see me every day. That is behind us," Ironside said.

"No, Bob. I have done nothing but worry about you since we got together. I have tried to keep it hidden from you."

"Police work is what I do. It is who I am. I am good at it and it is important to me."

"And I am not?" she said irritated.

"Of course you are. You must know that by now."

"How could I know it? I rarely get to see you. It is one case after another. Commissioner Randall comes to you for every dangerous case. One of these times, you are going to get killed. I cannot sit by and watch it happen."

"How many times have I told you that you have to trust me to know what I am doing? I have been doing this for years."

"You already gave your legs in the line of duty. You owe this city nothing. You have already given them more than your share. You are in a wheelchair because of this job. Please, Bob, retire from police work so that I don't have to worry about you twenty-four hours a day. We could be together without the interference of this city. We could move away from here."

Ironside was taken aback. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Don't ask something of me I am not capable of giving. You knew what I did for a living and you knew how important it was to me. How can you ask me to give it up?"

"Because I gave up everything for you. I am only asking you to make a sacrifice, too."

"You are asking me to give up the one thing in my life that means something to me."

"What is it, Bob? Do you love being referred to as the greatest detective in the country? Do you like the attention the media showers on you every time you solve a high-profile case?"

"That's ridiculous," Ironside said, unable to control the irritation in his voice.

Neither of them noticed that Leslie was standing outside the kitchen door. Tears streamed down her face. She turned around and went into her bedroom.

"Will you at least think about it?" Barbara asked.

"No. Police work is what I do. I am not ready to retire."

"I will get you blankets and a pillow. I think you should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Sleep on the couch? I did not come here to sleep on the couch. Barbara, you should know I cannot physically handle sleeping on the couch." His cell phone rang in his pocket. Ironside reached in, pulled out the phone and answered it, "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Ed. I just got the police sketch that Emma Watson described to the artist. Chief, the sketch is Pierre Fougère."

"Ed, are you sure?"

"Yes, Chief, there is no doubt about it."

"What about Robert? Have you located him yet?"

"He's not at his apartment. I have called his cell phone several times. I have not been able to reach him yet."

"Keep trying, Ed. This is our worst nightmare come true. Fougère won't hesitate to use those nuclear weapons. We have to find him now, before he sets those bombs off. Robert is our only hope for doing it quickly."

"We will find him, Chief. I'll call you when I reach him."

Ironside hung up the phone. Barbara looked at him. "There are nuclear bombs in the city?"

"Two of them," Ironside responded.

"My god, Bob. I am so sorry. The last thing you needed was me giving you a hard time. I didn't know."

"No one knows other than my staff and Commissioner Randall. And no one can know. This does not leave this room, Barbara."

"Of course not, Bob. I won't say anything. If you still want to, you can sleep in the bedroom."

Ironside reached for her hand. He kissed the back of it. "There is nothing we can't work out, if we do it together. I love you, Barbara. "

"I love you too, Bob. I guess I am just missing you." She bent down and kissed him.

"As soon as this is over with we are going to take that vacation to the Sawtooth Mountains in Idaho. I think we just both need to get away."

_No,_ she thought, _we need more than that. We need you to retire._ But she would not press him right now. Not with what he was dealing with at the moment. This could wait. Barbara was determined to get him to retire and leave the police department.

10.4

Robert Duvalier tried to conceal the horror he felt upon being told that Pierre Fougère had two nuclear weapons.

Fougère watched Robert's face. He knew that he would take the information back to Robert Ironside. That is exactly what he wanted him to do. He intended to use both the conventional bombs and the nuclear bombs. Robert Ironside would never know which one he was going to use. That was the beauty of it. By the time he got done with Ironside, he would reduce him to putty. The whole world would see that he had beaten Robert T. Ironside.

"When is the bomb set to go off?" asked Robert.

"Does it matter? The fact is it will go off and Ironside will not be able to stop it."

"Where did you put it?"

"In a trash can at San Francisco International Airport."

"That will definitely cause a few casualties." Robert forced a laugh. "You will catch Ironside's attention with that one."

"I already have Ironside's attention. I want to make him sweat. He will not know whether that is a conventional bomb or a nuclear bomb," Fougère said. "I must be going, Robert, but I will tell you now that you will take part in the next part of my plan. That is after a couple more bombings. Take care, Robert. I will be in touch." Fougère left the bar.

Robert waited until he knew Fougère was gone. He left the bar, jumped in his car and headed for Ironside's office.

He parked the car in the police garage. Robert headed for the elevator that would lead to Ironside's office. When he arrived on the third floor he walked up the ramp and knocked on the detective's door.

Mark opened the door and Robert walked passed him into the office. "Where's the chief?"

"He is not here. But Sergeant Brown has been trying to reach you all evening," Mark told him.

Ed stood up when he heard Robert's voice. "The chief asked me to get in touch with you. Much has happened since the last time we talked to you."

"Sergeant, Fougère has two nuclear bombs," Robert said immediately.

"Yes, we are aware of it. We found the two dead Iranians that Fougère took the bombs from. The landlady identified him as having been in their basement apartment."

"He has planted a bomb at San Francisco International Airport. He said he put it in a trash can."

Ed reached for the phone. He dialed the number for **the** San Francisco Airport. "This is Sergeant Ed Brown of the San Francisco police department. Get me the head of security."

When he finished informing security at the airport, he dialed Chief Ironside's cell phone.

10.5

The ringing of the cell phone awoke the chief. "Ironside," the detective said sleepily into the phone. He listened as Sergeant Brown brought him up to date. "I am on my way. I'll meet you at the airport, Ed." He pulled his arm from underneath Barbara.

"What's going on, Bob?" she asked.

"There's a bomb somewhere in San Francisco airport. I have to go, Barbara."

"I understand. Be careful, Bob."

Ironside reached for her, pulled her close and kissed her. "I will. Do not worry."

Within twenty minutes Robert Ironside was in his van and headed for San Francisco International Airport. He hoped to god he was in time.


	11. Chapter 11

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 11

11.1

Ironside raced down the street toward San Francisco International Airport. He dialed the number the president had given him. "This is Ironside. I need a man at San Francisco International ready to defuse a possible nuclear bomb." He listened for a moment. "No, I don't know exactly where it is. I only know that it was thrown in a trashcan. Since they could never get past security, we will concentrate on the trashcans in and near check-in and also baggage pick-up." Ironside slammed the phone down.

He pulled the van up to the curb and turned off the engine. A security officer from the airport approached the van. "You can't park this thing here so move it." He looked into the passenger side of the vehicle. There was no driver at the wheel. He heard a high-pitched whine and the van's lift began lowering to the pavement. "Sorry, Chief. I did not realize it was you."

Ironside ignored the security officer and wheeled past him. He was met at the door by Sergeant Ed Brown. "Where are Eve and Carl?"

"They are not back yet. Carl called to say that Fenner was not at home but they received a tip as to where to find him." Ed held the door open as Ironside wheeled himself into the airport.

"What has been done so far?" the chief asked his sergeant.

"We have all available officers, along with airport security clearing both the check-in and baggage claim areas as you requested. All flights have been delayed."

"Has the bomb squad arrived? What about Homeland Security?"

"Both arrived just ahead of you."

"And the bomb-sniffing dogs?" Ironside asked.

"They are here, including Otto. Mark called Dunlap. He is here with him and some of his dogs as well."

"Alright, good work, Ed. Take me to see the man from Homeland Security."

Ed stepped in behind Ironside's chair and began pushing him toward the airport manager's office. When they arrived, Ironside glanced at the name on the door as Ed opened it. He pulled himself into the office with both hands on each side of the door frame.

"Chief Ironside, my name is Homer Anderson. I was sent by Homeland Security. This is my associate, Drew Benton. We are here to assist you in case of a nuclear bomb. Drew is an expert on nuclear devices. If that is what we are dealing with, he will defuse it."

Ironside shook hands with both men. "Let's hope your services will not be needed."

"Actually, Chief, it would be better if it was. If we reached it in time, we would we able to defuse it and it would take one of the bombs out of their hands."

"The key here is If," Ironside said.

"Sir?"

"If we reached it in time. Knowing Pierre Fougère, I doubt that would happen. He will make certain that we do not have enough time," Ironside said.

"Yes, sir. Well, anyway we are here to assist you should it become necessary."

"Thank you. Please stay here where we can find you if we need you." He turned to Ed. "Let's go check on the progress of the bomb squad."

Ed followed Ironside out of the office. "Do you really think Fougère will make sure that we don't have time to disarm the bomb?"

"That is exactly what I think. I don't think he is ready to explode it yet," Ironside said.

"What do you base that on?"

"He wants to fray our nerves. This will be a conventional bomb. He knows we have to take every precaution. We have to drag both sets of bomb experts with us. We can't take the chance that this is the nuclear bomb. No, Ed. He wants to see if we panic. It will help him plan for the nuclear explosion."

"Then you really believe that he will explode the nuclear device?"

"Yes, Ed, I do. He hates the English. He resents my interference in their activities in Montreal. Therefore, the best place to punish the English is right here in my city."

"Why not in Montreal or Ottawa? After all, it is the English in Canada that they believe are suppressing the French."

"He does not distinguish between the two. Besides, they have to live in Montreal. They are not likely to turn it into a parking lot. And remember, he is taking his vengeance out in me."

An officer approached them. "Chief, the baggage area has been thoroughly searched. No explosive device was found."

"Thank you, officer. Keep checking."

"Yes, Chief." The officer turned and left.

"Chief, there is a possibility we have not considered..." Ed began.

"The possibility that Fougère did not tell Robert the truth? I did consider that possibility and rejected it out of hand."

"Why?" Brown asked.

"If he does not suspect Robert as siding with us then he would have no reason not to trust him. If he does suspect him, then he would tell him the truth to see if he comes to us."

"Either way he would tell him the truth," Brown repeated. "But how do we know which way it is. How do we keep Fougère from finding out if Robert did warn us? If he doesn't suspect him, then we have to protect Robert. We don't want Fougère to start suspecting him."

"We will feed a story to the press that one of the passengers spotted the bomb when he was throwing something away and then reported it to the authorities."

"Do you think he will buy it?"

"Only if he doesn't already suspect him," Ironside replied.

Suddenly a loud explosion went off. Ironside wheeled as fast as he could toward the sound of the explosion. Ed Brown took off, leaving his boss behind.

When Ironside arrived at the scene, two men were standing over a man lying on the ground. He had obvious taken the brunt of the blast.

Ed walked over to Ironside. "Otto found the bomb. This man came in to disarm it. It blew up as soon as he approached. He did not get a chance, Chief."

"Has an ambulance been called?" Ironside inquired.

"No, he's dead."

"Damn it!" shouted the frustrated detective. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No. We got lucky. A lot of people could have been killed if we had not cleared the airport."

"We can thank Robert for that," Ironside said.

"Chief!" Officer Duffy was headed in their direction.

"Yes, Duffy," Ironside responded.

"This note was found in an explosion proof box." He handed it to Ironside holding it with tweezers.

The chief opened the note and read it aloud so that Ed could hear.

Ironside, the English in this city will pay for your interference in the French's fight for their independence.

This bomb was small time compared to what your people will witness or perhaps I should say will never see.

You can't stop me any more than the English can stop the French from winning their independence.

You will never know when it is the real thing because when it is, you and your city will be gone.

Sweat, Ironside, the end is near for you and for them.

Ironside handed the note to Sgt. Brown. "Get this to the lab."

Two hours later, the airport was cleared for business. Ironside headed back to his van. "Ed, I want Robert in my office first thing in the morning. We have to find Fougère. Robert is going to lead us to him."

"I'll take care of it. See you in the morning."

"Early in the morning," Ironside barked. Sgt. Brown got into his car and drove away.

11.2

Ironside arrived back at Barbara's apartment. Using the key on his ring, he unlocked the door and entered. Sound asleep on the couch was Leslie. Ironside wheeled over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Leslie."

Lesley awoke. When she saw Ironside, she smiled.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked her.

"Waiting up for you. I need to talk to you." She sat up and yawned.

"Can it wait until morning?" Ironside asked.

"No, I want to talk to you now."

"Okay, we will talk now. What's on your mind?"

"You and my mother. She is determined to get you to quit the police force."

"Yes, I know."

"But, you can't quit, can you?"

"No."

"Where does that leave you and Mom?"

"I don't know, Leslie. I hope your mother is just still feeling the effects of being separated from me while I was in Washington. It was hard for her not knowing what was going on."

"She loves you."

"I know she does. I love her, too."

"What do you think she will do if you don't give up police work?"

"I don't know but I am going to do everything I can to work it out with her."

"And if you can't work it out?"

"Then it is up to your mother. She will have to decide whether she can handle my job."

"She can't. I know. I can tell she worries about you all the time. I don't want to lose you again."

Ironside pulled the girl into his lap. "You are not going to lose me. No matter what happens, we will always be friends. You can call me anytime you want."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I want you to stop worrying. Your mother and I will work things out. Now, go to bed." Ironside kissed her forehead. He watched her walk away from him back to her bedroom.

Ironside wheeled his chair toward Barbara's bedroom. As he approached, he could hear a news program on the television. Opening the door, Ironside wheeled into the room.

Barbara smiled. "I was not expecting you back tonight."

He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "You have been watching the news?"

"Yes. I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I am fine." He continued to remove his clothing.

"Only one person was killed according to the news."

"That's right," Ironside confirmed. "We were able to get the airport cleared."

"Now what?"

"Tomorrow, we make plans to catch Fougère."

"Using Robert?"

"Yes."

"Jeanine Duvalier is not going to like it." Barbara assisted him into bed. She laid her head on his chest.

Ironside wrapped his arm around her. "I don't blame her but I cannot allow Fougère to keep bombing the people in this city. Sooner or later he is going to use one of those nuclear devices. I can't let that happen."

"Bob, I am going to get the girls out of this city tomorrow."

"I was about to suggest that very same thing. I would also like you to go with them until I catch this man and secure those weapons."

"No, Bob. I am not leaving. I am not going through what I went through while you were in Washington."

"Barbara, this time it is different. One of those bombs could destroy the entire city and kill everyone in it instantly. I want you out of San Francisco."

"I am not leaving. If I am forced to worry about you, I will do it where I can at least see you at the end of the day and know you are safe. I am not backing down on this, Bob."

Ironside sighed. "Alright, you can stay but I don't like it."

"Now you know how I feel."

Ironside was silent for a moment. "Leslie was waiting up for me. She wanted to talk to me."

"What about?"

"She is afraid you and I are going to split up." Ironside listened for her reaction.

"Are we?" she asked him.

"Not as far as I am concerned."

"Not as far as I am concerned either."

Ironside was relieved to hear her say it. He turned her toward him and kissed her. When they parted, his breathing was heavy. She said, "It's late. Do you really want to start this? You have to get up early."

"But I will sleep like a baby afterwards," he said as he lowered his lips to hers again.

11.3

Pierre Fougère looked out the window of his automobile. He was parked directly behind Ironside's van. He was disappointed that the bomb had not killed more people. The news said it had been discovered by a passenger but Fougère did not believe it. What he did believe was that Robert had run straight to Ironside and told him about the bomb. He knew that young man could not be trusted.

He had planned to bomb a couple more places including the Golden Gate Bridge but tonight's disappointment had changed his mind. He could not leave Robert out of the planning of the next bombing. That would tip off Ironside that he knew Robert was working with him. So, the thing to do was to step up the plan. He would take Robert by force.

He would alter the plan. He had been led to believe that Ironside was involved with Robert's mother but it did not seem that way at all to him. She had only been to see him once since she had arrived in San Francisco. Ironside was spending the night with this woman. It seemed that someone had the wrong woman. He had intended to make the Duvalier woman the other part of the plan but now he knew that would not have the maximum effect on Ironside.

So, he would pick up Robert and this woman. She was obviously Ironside's lover. Who would he save... Robert or her? It did not matter which because the other bomb would reduce the city to a mere memory. He had a feeling Robert was in real trouble. Fougère chuckled at the thought. Ironside would undoubtedly choose to save his woman over a man who meant nothing to him. He was going to enjoy the final part of his plan.

11.4

Ironside wheeled into his office. "Where are Ed, Eve and Carl?" he barked.

"They are not in yet, Chief. It is only eight o'clock."

"Since when do we observe office hours around here?"

Mark went into the kitchen and brought his boss a cup of coffee. The door to the office opened and his three detectives entered.

Eve smiled. "I told you we would not beat him to work." They all headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Upon receiving one from Mark, they joined their boss at the table.

"Well, what happened with Fenner?" Ironside asked.

"He refused to admit to helping Fougère with obtaining the explosives," Eve told Ironside.

"Did you sweat him a little?" the chief inquired.

"We did better than that," Carl responded.

Ironside waited only a moment before growling impatiently. "Well?"

Eve spoke up. "It seems Mr. Fenner is scared of the famed Robert T. Ironside. So Carl arrested him on suspicion of bombing and killing those people in the first major bombing."

"I told him he would answer to you, Chief." Carl was grinning from ear to ear. "You should have seen him."

"He started shaking at the mention of your name," Eve said. "We thought you would be far more effective with him than we could be."

"Ed, go down and get him," Ironside ordered.

Brown was out of the office almost before Ironside finished his sentence. Within a matter of minutes, he returned with Archie Fenner. Sgt. Brown walked the prisoner over to Chief Ironside who stared at him for a moment. It had the desired effect on the man. He began sweating profusely. It was obvious he was extremely nervous.

"Sit down, Mr. Fenner." He did as he was told. He looked away from Ironside as if he would rather look at anyone or anything but the detective. "Exactly what did you provide to Pierre Fougère?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fenner said.

"I think you do. I don't have time to nurse you through your answers, Mr. Fenner. If you don't start cooperating, you are going to prison for a very long time."

"I have not done anything. You cannot bully me, Ironside. I have heard all about you. You scare people into confessing to things they didn't do. You will not do that to me. Why, you could not even charge me with anything. You can only hold me for seventy-two hours and then you have to let me go." Fenner looked at Ironside with a smirk on his face.

"Sgt. Brown, book Mr. Fenner. Charge him with selling explosives. And charge him with the bombing and however many counts of murder of the people who died in that bombing. Then charge him with the destruction of both private and public property. If that doesn't fill up your report then charge him with..."

"Now wait a minute! I had nothing to do with the bombing. I did not kill those people!" Fenner yelled.

"You provided the explosives that killed them. That makes you an accessory before the fact," Ironside roared.

"I did not know what he intended to do with them. You have to believe me."

"You sold illegal explosives to a terrorist. Book him, Ed!"

Ed took a step toward Fenner. "Hold it, just hold it a minute. He paid me a thousand dollars to look the other way while he walked off with the explosives."

"How did he get the employee badge?" Eve asked.

"It was a visitor's badge. I had it made for him."

"Why would Fougère take the chance of being recognized? Why not just have this man bring the explosives to him?" Carl asked.

"Ed, can you answer that?" Ironside asked, knowing his detective would know the answer.

"Only he would know what kind of explosives to pick up. And he wants the chief to know he is doing it."

"Exactly," Ironside said.

"How much trouble am I in?" Archie asked.

"At the very least, you will lose your job. You will face charges for selling explosives. The fact that you are helping us could get you a suspended sentence." Ironside stared at him. "It will depend on whether you are willing to help us find Pierre Fougère."

"I don't know where he is, honest I don't," Fenner pleaded.

"This entry," Carl said, "shows that you delivered some explosives to a man named Pierre Smith. We checked with the owner. He said the company had no contact with any such person. He reported the explosives as stolen."

"Where did you deliver the explosives to?" Ironside demanded.

"I don't remember," Fenner insisted.

"Don't be stupid, Fenner. The chief means what he says. He will throw everything he can at you if you don't tell him," Ed said.

"Alright, alright. I delivered it to a house on the corner of Grissley Peak and Woodmont. The southwest corner."

"That is the smartest decision you have made," Ironside said. "Ed, you and Eve come with me. Carl, return this gentleman to his cell and then join us at the scene. Mark, you are driving. Let's go."

As Ironside wheeled up the ramp followed by his staff, Fenner called out, "Remember, Ironside, I helped you. Make sure you keep your promise to help me!"

Carl Reese shook his head. "The chief did not promise you a thing. He simply told you it would look better if you cooperated. Now let's go." Reese led him out of Ironside's office.

11.5

Pierre Fougère turned off the television. He did not believe for a minute that some passenger reported that bomb to security. Robert Duvalier warned Ironside about it. Of course, he had wanted that but not until the bomb had gone off. Damn that boy. There was no doubt that Robert was helping Ironside. But, he would help him no more. Tonight he would set his final plan in motion.

Fougère checked the nuclear bomb that was sitting on the table in the kitchen. He had just about completed the timer on the device. One more to go. Once he had the timer perfected, he would be able to begin. Not even the great Robert T. Ironside would be able to save his precious San Francisco.

He left the kitchen to go to the garage to get the other bomb. He saw someone run past the driveway. Fougère stepped to the side of the window. He pulled the curtain back just slightly and looked out. A man stood across the street. He was reading a paper. Another man was sitting on the steps of the church down the street. Both men reeked of cop. Pierre Fougère walked swiftly to the garage. When he reached the door, he heard someone in the garage. He looked through the peephole in the door. Ironside's man! He had to get out of there. That bomb was lost. There was nothing he could do about it.

Fougère ran back into the kitchen. He grabbed the nuclear device and went into the utility room. He pulled the rug back and opened the trap that he had cut into the sewer system. He pulled the lid that was hooked to the rug bringing both of them back into position.

The front and back doors burst open and the house filled up with police. Ed and Eve searched the house, assisted by the other officers. Ironside came in the front door and wheeled into the kitchen.

"He isn't here, Chief," Brown informed him. "The good news is I believe we have one of the nuclear bombs in the garage."

"Let's see it," Ironside said. Sgt. Brown wheeled him to the garage.

Ironside looked at the device. "Ed, call that expert from Homeland Security. Let's find out if this is nuclear."

"Already done," Brown answered.

Twenty minutes later, Ironside had the answer he wanted. He reached into his pocket and dialed the White House. "This is Robert Ironside. I need to speak with the president." He waited a minute before Whitmore came on the line.

"Bob! I hope this means you have good news for me," President Whitmore said.

"Indeed I do," Ironside said. "I have in my possession one nuclear bomb."

"Thank God… wait a minute, you said one nuclear bomb. Where's the other one?"

"I don't know. There was only one here," Ironside said.

"The Iranians… "

"They are dead. We found them in the apartment they had rented."

"Who has the other bomb?" Whitmore asked.

"A Canadian by the name of Pierre Fougère. He is the head of the French resistance in Montreal," Ironside responded.

"Yes, we know of him. Do you have any idea where he is and how do you know the nuclear device is with him?"

"Robert Duvalier is here in San Francisco. He has been helping us. He is going to lead us to Fougère. Believe me, it is with him. I will call as soon as I have the device."

"Bob, I have to admit, I also put the FBI and the CIA on this. They had found out about the whereabouts of the Iranians but you got there first."

"Just keep them out of my hair," Ironside said.

"They have been told not to interfere with you unless they are certain detonation of that bomb is inevitable. So it is up to you."

"I'll find Fougère. What do I do with this thing?"

"The nuclear bomb? I will send the army in after it. Please stay there until they arrive. Good job, Bob. I will be awaiting the rest of the good news."

11.6

Pierre Fougère looked around Robert Duvalier's apartment. He knew Ironside and his people were busy but he was sure the police detective would have Duvalier's apartment under surveillance in hopes of being led to him. To be on the safe side he slipped in the back of the apartment building. Once inside he raised his hat from over his eyes. He walked swiftly to Duvalier's apartment.

He knocked on the door. A moment later Robert opened the door. "I have been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"I am happy to see you are eager to take part in the revolution, Robert." Fougère walked into the apartment. With his back turned, he pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket, turned around and pointed it at Robert.

"What is that for?" Robert said in surprise.

"Really, Robert, did you think I was that stupid? I figured out you were helping Ironside with the first bomb I placed on his office floor."

"Listen, Pierre…" Robert started to say.

"Shut up! There is nothing you can say to change what is about to happen. I intend to use you to draw in Ironside, just where I want him. I have to change the plan slightly as your friend has taken the other nuclear bomb. However, I can use conventional explosives. He will still come running… or should I say rolling. Now let's go. I have one more person to pick up."

11.7

The phone in Barbara's apartment rang. "Hello."

"Ms. Jones, this is Officer Smith. Chief Ironside asked me to call you. He was wondering if you could come to his office. He is not there right now but will meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Did he say what it is about?"

"Yes, something about his job."

Barbara smiled. Maybe Bob had finally had enough of being a target for every maniac in the city. He had thought it over and he was going to leave the police force rather than chance losing her. Barbara had not felt this happy in a long time. She would finally have him all to herself and she would no longer have to share him with the city of San Francisco. "Tell Chief Ironside, I will be there right away."

Barbara called out to the girls. "Leslie, I am going to Uncle Bob's office. I will be back shortly. Please stay with Tracy." She grabbed her purse and a jacket and left the apartment building.

Barbara unlocked her car. "Don't move, lady or you are dead," Fougère said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked him.

"You are going to bring Chief Ironside into the arms of a nuclear bomb."

Barbara turned and looked at Fougère. Clearly frightened, she attempted to run. Fougère grabbed her arm and stuck the barrel of the gun in her ribcage. "Try that again and I will have to find another way to draw Ironside in. Now get in the car."

11.8

Ironside and his staff arrived back at the office. Mark headed for the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. The door opened and Jeanine Duvalier came in. "Robert, I must speak with you."

"Come in, Jeanine," Ironside said. "What can I do for you?"

"You must tell me where Robert is. Please, Robert. He is my son. I must speak with him."

"Jeanine, this is almost over. We are waiting on Robert to call us. He will lead us to Fougère. You should go home, Jeanine. Robert knows what he is doing. He provided the tip on that bomb at San Francisco International. If it weren't for him, a lot of people would have died. Please, Jeanine. Let me do my job. It is critical that Robert helps us."

"Robert, please. I beg of you, let him out of this. He is not trained for this. You have people that are. Let them handle it," Jeanine pleaded. "If I ever meant anything to you, please don't do this."

"They cannot lead us to Fougère," Ironside said softly. He knew what this woman was going through but he needed Robert. "You know what you once meant to me. I wish I could let Robert go but I cannot. He is our only hope of finding Fougère in time."

The phone rang. Ed reached for it. "Chief Ironside's office, Sgt. Brown." Ed listened for a moment, put his hand over the mouthpiece and said, "Chief, Fougère wants to talk to you."

Ironside punched the speaker button. "Ironside."

"Hello, Chief, I thought it was time we met. Don't bother to trace the call. We won't be on here long enough. Listen carefully. I still have one nuclear bomb. I also have some conventional explosives. You did not get them all. Most importantly I have Robert and I have Barbara Jones."

Jeannine gasped. "Robert!" Ironside took her hand and held on to her.

"What is it you want, Fougère?" Ironside asked.

"I have Robert tied to a nuclear bomb. The timer is set. I also have Barbara Jones in another location tied to conventional explosives. It also has a timer on it. You have twenty-four hours to find them. Of course, if I were you I would find the nuclear device first. You might get lucky and defuse it. But, it is up to you if you leave the woman you love to be blown up. Goodbye, Ironside." The line went dead.

"My God, Robert! You have to do something!"

Ironside picked up the phone and dialed Barbara's apartment. "Hello," Leslie said.

"Leslie, it's Uncle Bob, let me talk to your mother."

"I don't understand. She got a phone call from one of your officers telling her to meet you at your office. Didn't she arrive there?"

"I just wanted to be sure she had left. She should be here soon. I'll wait until she arrives. Talk to you later, honey." So now, he knew for sure Barbara was part of the maniac's plot.

"Bye, Uncle Bob," Leslie said and hung up the phone.

"Robert, please, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to find them. Ed, call Carl at Fougère's apartment, tell him to look for any clue that might help us determine where he is holding Barbara and Robert."

"I'm on it, Chief." Brown picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Eve, take Jeanine back to her apartment." He turned to her, holding her hand in his and kissed it. "I will find Robert and bring him back safely. I promise you."

Jeanine was crying. "My God, Robert, he's just a boy. You have to find him."

Ironside put his arm around her. "I'll find him."

Jeanine looked into his face and then kissed him. "You must find him for if he dies, you will lose your son."

"What?" Ironside said in shock and disbelief.

"I lied to you, Robert. I thought it best. It is the reason I would not come to San Francisco. I did not think you would ever forgive me if you found out. I named him Robert because I wanted him named after his father, the only man I have ever really loved. Please, Robert, you must save our son."

Eve, Ed and Mark stared at Jeanine and their boss. All of them thinking the same thing… this was not the time to tell him. He had enough to deal with.

Ironside continued to hold Jeanine. The impact of her words was only beginning to set in.


	12. Chapter 12

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 12

12.1

Robert Ironside looked into the eyes of Jeanine Duvalier. Anger began to rise. "You knew he was my son and you kept it from me all these years!" Ironside pushed her away.

"I am sorry, Robert, I thought it best."

"Best for whom, Jeanine? Certainly not me or Robert. But it was best for you though, wasn't it? That way you did not have to tell your husband, the man you never told me about. What about Robert? Did he not have the right to know that I am his father? You cheated me out of watching my son grow up. How could you? How could you stand there and tell me that I was the only man you ever loved and keep this from me?" Ironside looked at her, waiting for some explanation that would make sense of the last twenty-three years. Yet he knew none would be forthcoming.

"I am sorry, Robert," was all Jeanine said.

"Not as sorry as I am. You were not the one deprived of a son." He looked her straight in the eye and said, "You had no right."

Jeanine looked at Robert Ironside and saw what she believed to be the hatred that she always knew would come with the knowledge that she had kept hidden for so many years. She did not know him well enough to know it was anger she was seeing and not hatred. "There will be plenty of time for this. Right now we need to concentrate on finding Robert and Barbara," she said in an attempt to re-focus Ironside.

"I will find both of them, Jeanine, and when I do you are going to be honest with our son for the first time in your life. You are going to tell him who I am to him. Is that clear?" Ironside snarled at her.

"If that is what you want, Robert, then yes, I will do so. But I believe when you have had time to think about it with a clear head, you will realize it is best to leave it alone."

Ironside was ready to explode when Eve stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "This is not the time for this, Chief. We have to find Robert and Barbara." Ironside immediately calmed down. He reached up and took Eve's hand for a moment as if to thank her for bringing him back to the problem at hand.

"Where do we start, Chief?" Ed asked. "Where would he take Robert and Barbara?"

"I know where Robert is," Ironside said.

Jeanine stepped closer to Ironside. "How do you know?"

"After the bomb on this floor was exploded, I had one of those types of chips we used when the crown prince was here, inserted under Robert's skin. I was afraid that bomb was a test to see if Robert was loyal to their revolution. Obviously, Fougère suspected him from the beginning. We can trace him through that chip."

"Then what are you waiting for, Robert? Go get our son," Jeanine insisted.

"I can't," Ironside said.

"What do you mean you can't?" She almost shouted.

"Because, Mrs. Duvalier, if the chief goes after Robert, then Fougère could very well explode the conventional bombs and kill Barbara," Eve said.

"But our son?" Jeanine cried.

"What would you have me do, Jeanine, let Barbara die?" Ironside asked.

"I am aware that we both have a loved one to lose," she said.

"You have one. I have two," Ironside replied coldly. He knew fully well it could come down to deciding who he would save, his son or the woman he loved.

"What are you going to do, then?" she asked him.

"We have to find Barbara and then move in to rescue both at the same time," Ed replied.

"And if you can't find Barbara?" Jeanine asked.

"Then I will have no choice but to bring in the nuclear expert and disarm the nuclear device," Ironside said. The pain in his eyes was clear for all to see. "We have twenty-four hours to locate Barbara and do it without Fougère knowing it. I suspect he has a remote hooked up to both devices to be sure he can explode them if we are able to locate them."

"Then how do we stop him, Chief?" Mark asked.

"We find Fougère as well," Ironside stated. No one said anything. They all realized the chances of accomplishing all of them were not good. "Where is Carl? Has he reported back from Fougère's apartment yet?"

As if on cue, Lt. Carl Reese opened the office door and came down the ramp. "Chief, we are dealing with a maniac." He joined the others at the table. Carl noticed there was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. After Ironside brought him up to date, Carl whistled. "That is a pretty tall order, Chief."

"And one we are going to fill," Ironside said with even more gruffness to his voice than usual.

"Okay, where do we start?" Carl asked.

Before Ironside had a chance to answer, the door again opened and Commissioner Randall walked in. He too immediately picked up on the tension in the air. "What's wrong, Bob?"

Again, Ironside repeated the day's events to his boss. He waited for Randall to start ranting but it did not come. Dennis Randall stood silently. He knew what his friend was facing and he certainly did not envy him. What a horrible choice to have to make. Just knowing that Ironside might have to leave the woman he loved to die was more than Randall wanted to think about. He certainly did not want to make things more difficult for him but he had no choice.

"Bob, the United Nations have somehow got wind of the fact that there is a nuclear bomb in this city. They are demanding in the name of human rights that we evacuated the city."

"That is all we need," Mark said. "The United Nit Wits."

"That would spell the murder of every citizen in San Francisco," Ironside growled. "Fougère is not going to let them out of this city. If you start an evacuation, he will set off that nuclear bomb for sure. How in the flaming hell did they find out?"

"I don't know, Bob, but they have. A man by the name of Koffel Jepana, representing the United Nations, is on his way to this office right now. He just landed at San Francisco International. He knows that you are in charge of the investigation. He called my office upon arriving, demanding to see you immediately," the commissioner reported.

"I don't have time to meet with some diplomat who couldn't really give two cents to what happens to the people of this city. On the other hand, Dennis, I do care. We are not evacuating anyone. I am not taking the chance of Fougère exploding that nuclear bomb and that is final," Ironside roared.

"Listen, Bob, I am with you. I told you, you have a free hand as far as I am concerned. I would rather trust you to resolve this disaster than anyone. I have full confidence in you, as a detective and as a friend. You know that. But I don't think that Jepana is going to give you the same consideration. And once this hits the news, the president is going to be forced to take it out of your hands."

"There is no way in hell anyone is taking this out of my hands, Dennis. If they try, I will arrest them and throw them in jail," Ironside thundered.

Randall could not suppress a smile. "How much time do you need, Bob?"

"Twenty-four hours. We know where the nuclear bomb is or we will know as soon as we trace it. But we have to find Barbara or she will die," Ironside said.

Randall nodded. "You know what Jepana will say to that. He will expect you to sacrifice Barbara for the rest of the city."

"I can't do that, Dennis," Ironside shouted.

"Then he will say you are too emotionally involved, that the situation should be taken out of your hands."

"I don't give a flaming hell what Jepana will say or think. This is my city, Dennis. I have not spent a career protecting it, to turn over the safety of my people to some damn diplomat who could not give a damn what happens to the people of San Francisco. He would just as soon see a nuclear bomb exploded on American soil so he could point a finger at us and say 'see, that is what you get for having created it in the first place.' No, Dennis, this is our town and we are going to protect it. Now keep that flaming political diplomat out of my hair," Ironside continued to roar.

"Alright, Bob. I will delay him downstairs but you have got to find Barbara and stop Fougère, now," Randall said. He turned to leave the office and turned back. "Good luck, all of you. I hope to see all of you tomorrow." With that Randall left the office.

"Mark! Get that equipment out of my bedroom, NOW! Eve, get on the phone, find Fran Belding and tell her to get over to Barbara's apartment. I don't want Fougère going back there for more hostages to use against me. Tell her to stay with Leslie and Tracy until this is over. Carl, I want to know where Fougère is and I want to know yesterday. Ed, get President Whitmore on the phone…the day before yesterday." The tone of his voice had all of his staff moving at lightning speed.

Ironside turned to Jeanine. "I'll find Barbara and then we will get Robert out of there as well." His tone was considerably softer.

12.2

Robert pulled at the rope around his wrists. He had to get loose and warn Chief Ironside. Fougère was mad. He didn't want a revolution in Canada. He wanted to kill a city full of innocent people who had nothing to do with the French in Canada. How could he have ever been part of that group? They were all crazy as far as he was concerned. Thank God, Chief Ironside had helped him see the correct path for his life. He shuddered to think about what would have become of him if Ironside had not come to Montreal when he did.

If he got out of this alive, he was going to be a cop. He knew now that his decision was the right future for him. As dangerous a situation he was in, and there could not be anything any more dangerous, he had been able to keep his wits about him. If he could handle this then he could handle anything. The question now was, would he be able to find a way to get loose and help Chief Ironside find a way to stop Fougère. He did not know if he could but he did know he sure as hell was going to try.

Robert again began working on the ropes that were tied around his wrists.

12.3

It was so dark that Barbara could not see anything but the blackness in front of her. She had never been this scared in her life. Where was Bob? Why had he not found her? Fougère had told her, he had given him twenty-four hours to locate her. The bomb she was tied to was due to explode at the end of that time. Would Bob reach her in time? Barbara thought about her little girls. She had left them all alone in her apartment. No, Bob would have seen that a police officer was with them. She was sure of that. He loved those girls as if they were his own. She did not have to worry about them, he would protect them.

She could not see the bomb she was tied to. She did not know what was worse, being tied to a bomb she could see or one that she could not see. She didn't even know how long she had been tied to the thing. She had not slept so she knew that it had not been twenty-four hours but she did not know how long it had been.

Barbara knew one thing for sure. She could not live with the fear, the not knowing and the possibility of either Bob, the girls or herself being killed because of his job. She had made up her mind. Either Bob gave up police work or they would go their separate ways. She knew that would break both their hearts but there was no other way. She thought she could handle being with a policeman and she probably could have if Robert Ironside had been your everyday run-of-the-mill cop… but he wasn't. He was the man everyone went to when no one else could handle the job. He would always have the dangerous assignments… one after another. She could not handle it anymore.

Could he give it up if she issued him an ultimatum? Would he choose her over his love of police work? She hoped and prayed he would. God knew she loved him. But love was no longer enough. She would not share him with the entire city of San Francisco any longer. She had come to hate this city and what it represented… keeping Bob away from her.

12.4

Pierre Fougère lit another lantern. Everything was set. The trap had been laid. San Francisco would soon be history but then so would he. He had decided he must sacrifice himself for the revolution. Someone would step up and take his place. He had hoped that Robert would be that someone. What a disappointment he had been. He would pay the price for his betrayal. He would be the first one to die in this god-forsaken city. The English were insufferable people. He did not understand how they could stand themselves. He knew he certainly could not stand them.

The heart of the French's problems in Canada was right here… their southern neighbor. They had entirely too much influence over Canada. For that reason, the French Revolution would continue long after he perished in this city.

Fougère's biggest triumph would be defeating the champion of the English, Chief Robert T. Ironside. He would never find either Robert or his woman in time. Fougère had been careful to select a place that even Ironside would never consider. He would never think that he would bring them to a place Ironside himself had once been held captive. No amount of searching the city would bring results to the detective. It was a very satisfying feeling to know that Ironside would receive his just rewards for having interfered with the revolution in Montreal. It was even more satisfying to know that the last thing Ironside would be thinking would be that he had failed his precious San Francisco. For all the trumpeting that everyone did about the detective, he, Pierre Fougère, had been the one to show the world that Robert T. Ironside was not such a super cop after all.

He only wished he could just stay down here until the nuclear device was detonated but he knew that was not possible. He had to make sure that Ironside did not attempt to evacuate the city. He wanted all of Ironside's people in the city when it exploded. He wanted to kill all of them. That would be the final insult to San Francisco's famed detective.

Fougère picked up one of the lanterns and headed for an exit back into the city. He had to check the news to make sure Ironside was not trying to sneak his people out.

12.5

Officer Whitfield returned the phone to the receiver. She walked over to the table where her boss and Mark were working with the tracking device. "Chief, I've located Fran. She is on her way over to Barbara's apartment right now. She should be there shortly."

"Thanks, Eve," Ironside responded. "We'll have this thing up and working in a minute."

"Carl called in. He said he thinks he has a lead on Fougère. He is checking it out right now. He'll call back when he knows more."

"Chief, I have President Whitmore on the phone. I have briefed him on what is happening," Ed called out from another table where he had been on the line with the White House.

Ironside hit the speaker button on the phone. "Jim, you have to get the United Nations off my back. We will know where Fougère is any minute now."

"I am working on it, Bob. We only found out a half hour ago that they intended to go public with the information. I have held them off for now but I don't know for how long. How much time do you need?"

"Twenty-two hours," Ironside replied.

"No way, Bob. I can't hold them off that long. You have to locate Fougère, Barbara and Duvalier, now. I can't keep a lid on this for another day."

"How did you manage to hold them off this long?"

"I threatened to end all aid to their nation. It will work for a while but there is nothing any of them would like better than to embarrass the United States, you know that."

"Threaten to bomb them if you have to but hold them off twenty-two more hours," Ironside thundered. "Tell them you have intelligence that points to them being responsible for the nuclear bomb. Hold them off, Jim."

"I'll do the best I can but you have to step up your timetable. Find Barbara, Duvalier, defuse the bomb, and stop Fougère," the president said.

"You don't expect much, do you?" Ironside said sarcastically.

"Not from my super cop," Whitmore said.

Ironside grunted. "Well then get off the phone. You're taking up my time."

"Bob, one last thing. I hate to have to bring it up but I must…"

"Save your breath, Jim. If it comes down to running out of time, that bomb will be defused," Ironside said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," the president said.

"So do I, Jim. So do I." Ironside slammed the phone down.

"Chief," Mark said excitedly, "it's working." Ed and Eve joined them at the table.

They all looked at where the tracer had settled. At once all four of them looked at one another. "It could not possibly be that easy, could it?" Ed said to his boss.

"There is only one way to find out," Ironside said. "Let's go!"

Ed, Eve and Mark had to run to catch up with their boss as he wheeled up the ramp and out the door.

Jeanine Duvalier sat down at the table they had just vacated. She closed her eyes and said. "Hold on, Robert, your father is on the way."


	13. Chapter 13

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 13

13.1

Ironside picked up the receiver to the police radio. "This is Ironside. No one one is to enter those tunnels unless I give a direct order. Lt. Reese is to report to me at the main entrance into the tunnels. Ironside out." Without speaking to his staff, he fell into silence.

Eve watched her boss as Mark raced the van down the road. Ironside was a picture of concentration. Eve could only imagine what was running through his mind. She glanced over at Ed who was watching the big detective as well.

Eve caught Ed's eye and nodded at their boss. He gave her a look that told her he understood what Ironside was going through. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the silence so they both sat with Ironside in silent support.

Ed had worked with him longer than either Eve or Mark. He had known his triumphs and supported him after the sniper fired the bullet that put him in the wheelchair for the rest of his life. Ed had watched him go through all the emotions from frustration to anger to depression and finally to acceptance. Ed had learned to handle the chief's moods. He had known when to leave him alone and when to push him. But at this moment Ed did not have any idea what to do or say to him.

Ironside had saved his life several times and there was nothing Ed would like better than to bring not only Robert but also Barbara to safety. Ed was sure the chief would send him after Barbara. He would want to handle the situation with the nuclear bomb himself. Ed knew he would feel obligated to protect San Francisco from obliteration. If successful, the chief would also save the life of his son. But what would become of Barbara? That, Ed was sure would be up to him. He could not let the chief down. He had to reach her before that thing went off.

"Ed, did you tell the records department to send the layout of those tunnels?"

"Yes, Chief. They will have them at the scene," Ed answered. "How do you want to handle this?"

"You will have to help me get down into the tunnel. You are too find Barbara and bring her out of there. A man from the military will accompany you. He will disarm the bomb. Ed..."

"I will bring her out safely, Chief. You can count on it," Ed said.

"Eve, you go with Ed. Keep an eye out for Fougere. Check the time left on the bomb and then check for a remote control. Mark..."

"I am going with you and I will not take no for an answer," Mark told him.

"I was about to say... you come with me. I will need assistance in and out of the tunnel," Ironside told him. "The expert in nuclear bombs will meet us at the entrance into the tunnel. As so when Carl arrives, we will go in. The rest of our men should be ready when we arrive." Ironside was silent for a moment and then said. "If we pull this off without the city being destroyed, dinner is on me and hamburgers will not be on the menu."

"Steak dinners with the most expensive wine on the house," Mark responded. "Ed, Eve, we pull this one off." Ed and Eve smiled. And then Mark added, "With or without the steak dinners."

13.2

Pierre Fougere walked into the room that Robert Duvaliere was in. He turned the lantern up to provide more light. "Good afternoon, Robert. I trust you are doing well." When Robert did not say anything, Fougere kicked him in the stomach. "I was speaking to you Robert. I expect a little common courtesy, young man."

"Common courtesy? You are out of your mind, Pierre. The revolution was started so that the French could secede from English controlled Canada. It was never conceived in order to kill millions of Americans who have nothing to do with it. Most of these people do not even know what is going on in Canada. How can you justify this?"

"Justify? The fact that you even have to ask shows the corruption Ironside has done to you. I don't understand why you cannot see it.

"You were once part of this organization, Robert. You believed in our independence. Now look at you. You are helping the very man that almost destroyed the revolution." Fougere looked at him in disgust.

"You are fighting the wrong people. These people never did anything to you, me or the revolution," Robert protested. "They are innocent."

"Innocent? Whatever happened to no one is innocent in a revolution? Can't you see where your logic is wrong? And as far as these people…they are Ironside's people. The best way to hurt him is through his people. Kill them and you kill him by extension. In this case I am going to do both."

"You're crazy! This has nothing to do with the revolution. You just want to murder people. I can't believe I ever had anything to do with you or the revolution."

Listen to yourself, Robert. You have turned your back on your own people!" Fougere said.

"None of my people would murder millions of people. You are not part of us. You're a maniac!" Robert could tell he struck a nerve. Fougere was silent for a moment.

"Since you want to join Ironside, it is fitting that you die with him. He will not be here to rescue you. He will never think of these tunnels. They were sealed back up after he was rescued. He would not know that I know about them."

"And just how do you know about them?" Robert asked.

"It is my business to know where to place explosives that will not be found. Let's just say…I found out. How I did doesn't matter."

Robert turned his head away from Fougere as he continued to work on rope that bound his hands. If he could get it loose, he would be able to free himself from the bomb. He had to get word to Chief Ironside.

"I should have known you would side with the Americans since you are half American to begin with."

"You really are crazy. I am as Canadian as you are," Robert snapped.

"You use to consider yourself French. Now you call yourself a Canadian. Sad…"

"I woke up, Pierre. You should try it. It is enlightening."

"No, that is not the reason. You have American blood running through your veins. That is why you have turned on us. You are not really French," Fougere taunted.

"What are you talking about I am the son of Jeanine and Jacque Duvalier. Both of them are French," Robert said, confused about what Fougere was getting at.

"You are not Jacque Duvalier's son."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Robert shouted.

"No game." He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. Reaching into the envelope he pulled out two pieces of paper. One was the blood types of Jeanine & Jacque Duvalier. "Notice their blood type. They both had the same blood type. I am sure you know that you have to have the blood type of one or the other of your parents. I am sure you know your own blood type and I point out it doesn't match your parents."

Robert looked at the paper that Pierre was holding in front of him. If that was indeed their blood type it did not match his. "You are lying!"

"No, Robert, I am not. Notice this came from the hospital at which you were born. Jacque is not your father but I know who your father is."

Robert looked up at Pierre. "If Jacque is not my father then who is?"

"Your mother had an affair with an American at that time. Do you know what American I am talking about?"

Robert thought back to his objection to Robert Ironside coming to dinner to the home of Jacque Duvalier.

_**'Would he be here if my father was alive?"**_

'_**No, Robert. But not because he is English, but because I once loved him.'**_

Could it be? The timing was certainly right from what his mother had told him. Why did his mother never tell him the truth about his father? Did Robert Ironside know? He doubted it. His father had told him he felt she had always kept a secret from him. Was this that secret?

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Robert asked.

Fougere pulled another paper out of the envelope and held it in front of Robert. "It is your original birth certificate. Take a look, Robert."

Robert read the birth certificate. His full name was at the top of the birth record, the date of his birth and the hospital he had been born in. His eyes wandered to his listed parents. There it was, Robert T. Ironside. He could not believe it. How could his mother keep this from him all these years? Had Jacque known the truth? If he did, why had he not told him?

Fougere watched Robert. He knew the young man had just been delivered a shock, which is exactly what Fougere was hoping for. "I have further proof. I have Ironside's blood type from St. Mary's Hospital at the time he was shot in the spine. Would you like to see it? You have his blood type."

"No! I don't need to see it," he shouted.

"Then you believe me."

"The timing fits. It also explains why my mother named me Robert."

"She named you after your father," Fougere said. He waited to give Robert time to digest the news. Finally he said, "would you like to denounce your American heritage? You cannot change the fact that your father is an American but you can denounce it. You can embrace your French heritage instead. I had such high hopes for you, Robert. You could run the revolution in time. Help me destroy the man that tainted your blood. Help me destroy his people. Then we shall return to Montreal and continue the revolution."

Robert could not believe Fougere. He presented him with evidence that Robert Ironside was actually his father and now he wanted him to kill him. The man was truly insane. "I have gotten to know Chief Ironside. He is an honorable man. He doesn't deserve to die and neither do the people in this city."

"The man abandoned you! How can you sit there and defend him? My trust in you has certainly been misplaced. If you do not turn away from the English, then you will die with them."

"I doubt that he knew I was his son any more than I knew he was my father. And if you are an example of what the French have become, I will gladly embrace my English heritage." Robert looked directly into Fougere's eyes. He left no doubt he would have no part in setting off a nuclear bomb in San Francisco.

"Alright, Robert, then you shall die with your English father. That was your last chance to act like a Frenchman."

13.3

"Where in the flaming hell is Carl?" Ironside roared.

Ed hurried over to his impatient boss. "He just called in Chief. He is on his way and he is bringing the military with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carl said the president called the base and ordered them to fly in and assist you. They are bringing night vision goggles you requested so that we don't have to use flashlights."

"Good, I have been worried about going down there with flashlights. It would alert Fougere before we could get to him. Ed, there is something else I am worried about."

"What's that, Chief?" Ed asked.

"I don't think we have much time," Ironside said.

Ed turned to his boss. "Are you saying you think it will explode before the twenty-four hours is up?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I think that bomb will go off tonight unless we find it and disarm it." Ironside looked around. "Where in the blazes is Carl?"

A military vehicle pulled up and parked a few feet away from Ironside and Ed. Lt. Carl Reese and two army officers approached Ironside. "Chief, this is Captain Gabriel Ballard. His is in charge of the men that have been brought in. This is Chief Ironside."

Ironside shook hands with Captain Stanley. "Chief, I want to make it clear, we are here to assist you. We are not taking over. We are here to help you find the nuclear device and defuse it. I have been told that Drew Benton is here to defuse the bomb once it is found."

"That is correct. He will accompany me." Ironside told him.

"You? You are going down there?" Captain Stanley displayed surprise in his tone.

"I have been down there before and know at least once section of the tunnel quite well. Do you have an objection?" Ironside barked.

"No, sir, none what so ever. It is your operation. There isn't anyone anywhere that doesn't know your reputation. When do we get started?"

"I want your men to go down the entrances that we were not going to be able to cover until we finished this end." Ironside pulled out the layout and pointed out the entrances. "As soon as either Barbara Jones or Robert Duvalier are found, I want to know about it, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, that is clear. You and your people are checking this end?" Stanley asked.

"Yes, we'll take care of this end. Now where are the night vision gloggles?" Ironside inquired.

"They are being distributed to your men right now. Lt. Reese has one for you, Officer Whitfield, Mr. Sanger and Sgt. Brown," Stanley told him.

"Then let's get started. Mark, Ed! Get me down that ladder and then have my chair lowered down."

"Sir, I don't suppose there is any chance you will let Carl and me handle this?" Ed asked.

"No!" Ironside wheeled away from his sergeant and headed for the entrance into the tunnel. The police had just completed breaking the seal on it. "Carl, give the order for everyone to move and make sure they know they are not to move in on either bomb. They are to locate them. We will check out the scene and make sure Fogere has not set up a remote control. Ed, find Barbara and take the bomb expert with you."

13.4

"Where are you going Fougere?"

"I am going to make sure your father goes after his damsel in distress first. I want to blow her up right in front of him." Fougere laughed. "Then I will lure him back here and that will be the end of everyone."

"But you said he would never think of these tunnels."

"I said no such thing. I have always known he would come. He is the best detective alive and I shall beat him. I planned for him to come. I will kill everyone tonight. Both bombs will explode shortly."

"You have Ironside twenty four hours to find the bombs!"

Fougere sent the lantern down. He walked slowly over to Robert. "Why do you keep correcting me? I did no such thing. I only want Ironside to show up so I can kill this entire city. He keeps arresting our people and putting them in jail."

"What are you talking about? Chief Ironside has never arrested anyone in the revolution. You mean Frank Rouseau. He is the police officer that has been arresting the members of the revolution."

Fougere reached down and backhanded Duvalier across the face. "Stop correcting me. You are trying to convince me that I am crazy but it won't work. I am going to kill Rouseau and the English in this city."

"Fougere, Rouseau is in Montreal. This is San Francisco. Will you listen to yourself. Who do you want to kill Ironside or Rouseau? And what city are you trying to destroy, Montreal or San Francisco?"

"I know what city I am in, Robert. Trying to confuse me will not work. I am going to kill Ironside and everyone in Montreal."

"My God, you have lost your mind. You are completely mad!" Robert exclaimed.

"I must kill the English. They must be stopped. They cannot be allowed to suppress the French. I have to go now. Goodbye, Robert. I will see you in hell." Fougere turned off the lantern and left Robert in the dark.

"Fougere!" Robert shouted after him. The man was crazy. One minute he says they can go back to Monteal and the next he was going to stay to make sure this thing blew everyone up including him. He could not distinguish between Montreal and San Francisco or Frank Rouseau and Robert Ironside. Robert knew he had to get loose. The entire city could depend on him reading Ironside.

But wait, Ironside had that chip placed under his skin. He should know where he is by now!

Robert Ironside was here! Robert could feel it! He had to get loose and find him before it was too late

13.5

Sgt. Ed Brown entered the tunnel and began the descent down the ladder. Chief Robert Ironside followed him down. Using his upper body strength, he began lowering himself from rung to rung. Mark followed his boss. He held on to the rungs with one hand, leaving the other free to assist the chief should it become necessary.

Ed kept a close eye on his friend and superior. He knew Ironside had tremendous upper body strength which had developed because of his disability but none the less, he worried about the chief's strength giving out under his own the weight.

The climb down was longer then either Ed or Mark could have remember. Both of them wondered how the chief had done it unassisted the last time he had been forced to enter the underbelly of San Francisco. Furthermore, Chief Ironside had done it without the benefit of the night vision glasses. Yet both knew they should not be suprised at the determination of the chief. Eve and Carl followed them down with simular thoughts.

By the time they had reached the bottom, Ed and Mark were out of breath but tried to hide it from Ironside who did not seem to be having any trouble at all. Carl and Eve were equally winded. As usual none of them could keep anything from him. "If you people will stop breathing like winded horses, we will continue on and do what we came down here to do."

Mark turned his attention to the entrance above as Ironside's chair was being lowered to the bottom of the tunnel. He grabbed it when it was within his reach, set it down and opened it. Ed joined him in lifting Ironside into the chair.

Ironside pulled out his radio. "This is Ironside. All units move into the tunnels. No flashlights are too be used. If either Barbara Jones or Robert Duvalier are located, contact me immediately And leave defusing those bombs to the experts. Ironside out." He turned to Ed and Eve. "I am depending on the two of you too find her before that thing goes off."

Eve put a hand in the chief's shoulder. "We will find her." She kissed his cheek and turned to go. Ed looked at his boss and nodded a silent confirmation that they would find her and bring her back safely.

"Carl, what the blazes are we waiting for?" Ironside shouted.

"We aren't. Let's go," Carl responded. Mark moved in behind Ironside and pushed him down the tunnel. Drew Benton followed hoping the chief and his people find the nuclear bomb in time for him to defuse it.

13.6

Pierre Fougere entered the room he was holding Barbara Jones . He shined his flashlight in her face. Barbara closed her eyes to shield them from the intense light that was blinding her. "Are you ready to die, Mrs. Ironside?"

"My name is Jones," She said.

"It doesn't matter what your name is. You are Ironside's woman, are you not?"

"No, you have the wrong person," Barbara said.

"No, I haven't. You are Ironside's woman and because you are you must die. It is just what Frank Rouseau deserves."

The lantern Fougere was carrying had lit up his face. Barbara noticed the wide-eyed look he was supporting. Barbara was sure that the man was completely unbalanced. She did not want to do anything that might set him off so she remained silent.

13.7

Robert's persistence had paid off. The ropes on his hands had loosen considerably. He pulled and jerked then until they were loose enough to remove his hands. Robert yanked tugged and pulled until he had freed his hands. He felt for the ropes that bound him to the nuclear bomb. Within a few minutes he was free of them. Feeling the wall, Robert moved slowly along it until he found the door. He prayed Fougere's confidence that he would be unable to remove the ropes wood mean he would find the door unlocked. He felt for the door knob. Robert was flooded with relief when the knob turned with no trouble. He opened it and moved our into the tunnel.

He could not see a thing. Now he knew what a blind person felt like. The young man slowly went to his right trying to find a wall to follow..

"Robert!" shouted the familiar gruff voice.

"Chief, where are you? I can't see a thing." Robert heard the wheelchair being wheeled in his direction. He felt Ironside place something in his hand.

"Put those on. They are night vision goggles," Ironside ordered.

Robert did as he was told and the blackness disappeared, at least enough so that he could see through the darkness. "Chief, the bomb, it is in the room down the hall."

"Show us where." There was urgency in Ironside's voice.

Robert led them down the hall. He stood in front of a room. It is in there."

Ironside wheeled into the room directly to the bomb. He looked for a timer that would indicate the time they had left. It read two minutes. "My god! Benton get over here!" Ironside shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 14

14.1

Drew Benton hurried over to the nuclear bomb. "Oh God!" He grabbed his bag and reached for a screwdriver. Slowly he began removing the plate that covered the inside of the bomb where he could defuse it.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Ironside roared.

"If I am not careful, Chief Ironside, this thing could blow."

"We don't have time to be careful!" Ironside grabbed the crowbar from Mark that had been used to pry the entrance open. He placed it under the plate and yanked it off, jarring the explosive. Benton ducked in anticipation but the bomb did not explode. He quickly moved back in to defuse the bomb. "Thank God, he put nothing in it to prevent us from defusing it."

"Then defuse it!" Ironside thundered.

Benton worked against the clock. When he completed what he had to do, he said, "Alright, all I have to do is cut the yellow wire." He stepped back with shock on his face.

"What's the matter?" Ironside snarled.

"There is no yellow wire. He changed it to white. Both of them are white! I don't know which one to cut!" he yelled.

Ironside glanced at the timer. There was only twenty seconds left. "Pick one and cut it!"

"I can't! I could be responsible for killing everyone in this city!"

Ironside grabbed the cutters. "The consolation is that if we are wrong, we will never know it." He looked between the two wires and selected one.

Three...Two... One...

Ironside cut the wire... the timer stopped at one second.

"Either heaven looks like an underground tunnel or you got the right one, Chief," Mark said.

Ironside blew out the breath he had been holding. "Can't be heaven if you are still here."

"One down, one to go," Robert said. "Chief, we have to find Barbara."

Ironside looked at his son. "Do you have any idea where he has taken her?"

"He brought me down here in the dark but his lantern provided enough light for me to memorize the path. I believe I can find her. Come, I will take you there."

"No," Ironside said. "You go. I would only slow you down. Mark! Go with him," he said as he reached into his suit pocket, pulled out his service revolver and handed it to Mark. "Both of you be careful."

Robert put his hand on Ironside's shoulder. "We will, father."

Ironside looked up at Robert and smiled. "So you know."

"I just found out."

"So did I. Now go!" Robert and Mark left Ironside barking orders at the policeman that had just entered the room. He turned to Carl and shouted, "Stay with this thing and don't let anyone near it." He left them and headed down the tunnel in the direction that Mark and Robert had gone.

14.2

Sgt. Ed Brown put out his arm to stop Eve Whitfield's forward motion. "Look," he whispered, "over there."

Eve looked in the direction Ed was pointing. There was a room to the left in the tunnel they were in. He could see light coming from the room. "Is there any reason for there to be light down here anywhere?" she whispered.

"Not that I know of. Remember, we have the advantage. We have night-vision goggles. We will see him long before he sees us. Let's get closer."

14.3

"Well, Mrs. Ironside, your husband must have found the nuclear bomb and defused it or we would not still be here. I guess he did not believe me when I told him he had twenty-four hours. How did he find us so soon?" Pierre Fougère wondered.

Barbara said nothing. She saw no sense in engaging in conversation with this maniac. She felt a sense of relief that Bob was here and that he had been able to defuse the nuclear device. She knew it also meant that he had saved Robert. Jeanine would be happy about that.

"He may have saved San Francisco but he will not save you. He must pay the price for his interference in the revolution and you must pay the price for being his woman. You should have used better judgement than Robert Ironside. He is such a detestable individual."

"Better judgement? Detestable? He saves lives, you murder people. He stands for honesty and integrity. You are the lowest of all criminals. You murder innocent people in the name of your so-called revolution when most of the French want nothing to do with it. You are nothing more than a thug and a murderer!" Barbara cried angrily.

Fougère jumped up and raised the back of his hand. Barbara braced herself for the blow that she knew was forthcoming but Fougère lowered his hand. "I thought you were not Ironside's woman. You certainly defend him as if you were. But then we both know that you are regardless of what you say so forget about being released on that basis."

Barbara thought she saw movement out the corner of her eye just outside the room she was being held in. She wasn't sure but she did not want to draw attention to it so she only casually glanced in that direction.

"What is taking Ironside so long? He should be here by now. I want him to see me blow you into a thousand pieces." He grabbed the lantern and stepped to the doorway. Holding it up, he moved it back and forth trying to see through the darkness. It was impossible. All he could make out was what was immediately in front of him. He would have to wait until Ironside decided to make his move.

14.4

Ironside touched his ear, activating the communication device the president had provided him and his staff. "Mark, where are you?"

Mark's voice spoke into Ironside's ear. "Turn left at the fourth intersection, Chief. But stay back. The squeaking of your wheelchair will alert Fougère you are close by."

"Understood," Ironside answered. He shook his head. How many times had he gotten after Mark to oil the wheels on his chair? Now he had to stay back when all he wanted to do was get in there and save Barbara. He stopped the forward progress of his chair. He could see Robert and Mark up ahead. Just ahead of them were Eve and Ed. Since they also had the communication devices, he knew they knew he was here.

Ed and Eve made no attempt to move in. Ironside knew they were waiting for him to decide the course of action. Before he could relay his orders, Robert ran past Mark toward where Ed and Eve were. When Eve attempted to stop him, Ed grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her back. He knew any kind of scuffle between Eve and Robert would alert Fougère of their presence.

Robert ripped the goggles from his eyes and concealed them in his jacket pocket. He was confident that Pierre would not search him as he already had. "Pierre, don't do this. You are not helping the revolution. You will only harm it. Our people will think the revolution is nothing but a bunch of murderous radicals."

"Where's Ironside?" Pierre asked as he pulled out the remote control to the bomb.

"He is not here. You said yourself that he would never think of these tunnels."

"You are lying, Robert. He would have had to have the military defuse that bomb."

"I defused the bomb."

Fougère put his head back and laughed. "You don't even lie well. You don't have the knowledge to defuse that bomb."

Robert decided to take a chance with what he was about to say. "I did not need any knowledge. I realized right away that when you put in that second white wire, that all I had to do was cut the right one. You bypassed the system. I also knew that you would mark the one wire. You nicked it." Robert stared at Fougère hoping he guessed right and he had been convincing enough.

Fougère stared at Robert trying to detect whether or not he was telling the truth. He could not read him like he always had been able to. Well, maybe that meant that he was telling the truth because he did not seem to be trying to hide anything. "That is very good, Robert, but I am completely disappointed in your English father. He would not have allowed his entire city to be destroyed."

"What are you going to do, Pierre?"

"Wait until your father comes for his woman. At this rate I might be here for a while. I gave him much more credit than he deserved."

"Let's leave and go back to Montreal. We can continue the revolution the way it was meant to be... not like this. Leave my father out of it and I will promise my loyalty to you and the revolution."

"Robert Ironside must pay some price."

"He will. You are not going to allow his woman to leave here alive. That is the price he will pay." Fougère turned his head away from Robert. That was a break as Robert winked at Barbara to let her know he was play acting.

Barbara caught Robert's wink and instantly knew what he was doing. She nodded her head once to let him know that she understood. What she didn't understand was why Robert was referring to Bob as his father. Could it be...? Yes of course, because he was his son. Why had Bob not told her? Did Robert's mother still mean something to him? It was obvious that he meant something to her. Barbara saw the way she looked at him when she was in his office.

"Come on, Pierre. What have you got to lose? If you stay in San Francisco, my father will eventually catch up with you. Let's go back to Montreal," Robert took a step toward Fougère.

"How do I know you are telling the truth this time?" Fougère asked. He wanted to believe Robert. He would be so good for the revolution if only he would embrace his French heritage.

"I always believed in the revolution. It is murdering people I don't agree with."

"Will you prove yourself, Robert?"

"How?" Robert took another step toward Fougère.

Fougère waved the remote control in front of Robert. "Kill her."

"I told you I do not agree with killing people." Robert took another step toward Fougère.

"You said yourself that Rousseau would pay with her life."

"You mean Ironside, don't you?" Robert worried that Fougère was slipping into insanity. He was mixing up Rousseau and Ironside. He knew Fougère hated Frank Rousseau. Was he associating that hatred with Robert Ironside?

Fougère seemed confused. "I said Ironside."

Robert took another step toward Fougère.

14.5

Eve listened to Robert. She whispered to Ed. "Is he trying to get Barbara killed?"

Ironside's voice came over the communication system. "No, Eve. He knows this man better than we do. Robert, you have to distract him so that Ed can get into that room. Ed, when Robert provides the diversion, you get in there and take Fougère out. Don't give him the chance to use that remote control. Eve, cover him."

14.6

"I am sorry, Robert. I just don't trust you. I am tired of waiting for Rousseau. I will just kill his woman with you as a witness. I will blow her up. You should be happy, Robert. You will walk out of here. You can tell Rousseau that she is dead."

He heard his father's voice in his earpiece. "Robert, we are out of time," Ironside said. "I need that diversion!"

Robert stopped and pushed Fougère. "Then let me prove myself. I will detonate the bomb."

Fougère looked at him. Would he really do it? Maybe he was wrong about Robert. Maybe the lad could lead the revolution someday. But should he trust him? It really did not matter if he did. He had plan B if this did not work. Fougère handed him the remote control. Robert dropped it to the floor and smashed it with his foot.

Again in his ear he heard his father's voice. "Ed, Eve, move in, NOW!"

Ed and Eve burst into the room with guns drawn. Fougère did not put up a fight. He simply raised his hands in the air. Ironside and Mark entered. Ironside wheeled over to Barbara. He checked the bomb. It had a timer. There was five minutes left on it. "Get that expert in here on the double!" Ironside shouted. He ran his finger down Barbara's cheek. "We will have you out of that thing in a minute," Ironside said as he kissed her forehead.

The army bomb expert entered the room. He walked swiftly over to Barbara. He began checking the bomb. "I can't disarm it! It has two sets of wires. One set to prevent us from disarming it. And he also has it set to blow if it is tampered with to release the woman!" he shouted.

"Then get her loose from it!" Ironside demanded.

He looked at how Fougère had her attached to the bomb. The army sergeant checked the wires that connected Barbara to the bomb. He looked back at Ironside. "He has changed the wires. They are exactly alike. I don't know which one to cut."

Fougère laughed hysterically. "You will pay, Rousseau, for all our brothers you jailed... for trying to destroy the revolution!"

Ironside's heart sank. "Give me the cutters. Everyone get out of here! Ed, cuff Fougère to the bomb and then get out!"

"You can't do that, Rousseau!" Fougère yelled.

"Rousseau can't but Ironside can," the chief snarled. "I will at least have the satisfaction that I took you with us."

"Chief, we aren't leaving you," Eve said.

"Yes, you are and that is an order," Ironside growled.

Ed cuffed Fougère to the bomb and left with Eve. Mark stood there.

"That goes for you too, Mark, get out."

"Chief..." Mark pleaded.

"Please, Mark. You have your whole life ahead of you. Now go," he said quietly. Mark argued no further and left.

"Robert, I want you to leave as well."

"I just found out you are my father. I am not about to lose you now. Fougère always nicks the wire to be cut in case he is not able to get away." Robert bent down and began feeling the wires. He ran his hand the length of the first wire...nothing. He did the same to the second wire... there it was. "This one has the nick."

Ironside took hold of the wire. He placed the cutters around it. Robert put his hand over his father's and shouted, "NO!"

"What? You just said..."

"I know what I said. But Fougère knows that I know about him marking one wire. Why wasn't I connected to the nuclear bomb's trigger? And why was it so easy for me to get loose. He wanted me to lead you here. He wanted me to tell you about the marking of the wire."

"We are running out of time!"

"He wants us to cut the nicked wire," Robert told his father.

Ironside looked at his son. He removed the cutters from the nicked wire and cut the other one. The bomb did not go off. "Alright, let's get her away from this thing." Robert and Ironside worked as fast as they could, removing the ropes from Barbara. When she was loose, Ironside said, "Get her out of here!"

Robert wasted no time. He picked Barbara up and carried her on the run out of the room.

Ironside reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the cuffs that Ed gave him before leaving. He unlocked them from Fougère's hands. "Come on, get out." Ironside wheeled toward the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO! You must die, Rousseau!" He grabbed Ironside's chair and began pulling him back into the room. Ironside fought to loosen Fougère's grip on the chair. When he could not, he doubled his fist and slugged him in the face. Fougère fell back into the room on the floor. Ironside glanced at the timer. It read ten seconds. He left Fougère and wheeled out of the room as fast as he could. He was met by Ed and Mark who used all their strength to push him as fast as they could away from the bomb.

B O O M! The tunnel shook with the blast of the explosion.

Ed and Mark both covered Ironside with their bodies. Debris flew everywhere. The chief pushed them off as he barked, "I'm all right." They released him and Mark wheeled him down the tunnel to the rest of the group. Ironside went directly to Barbara who moved immediately into his embrace. "It's over, baby." He held her tight and kissed her while his son and his staff looked on.

Epilogue to follow...


	15. Chapter 15

Checkmate and Terror

Chapter 15

Epilogue…..

15.1

The door to Ironside's office banged open. He wheeled in. He was followed by the rest of his staff along with Robert and Barbara.

"Robert!" cried Jeanine. He went directly to her and took his mother into his arms.

"Mark, the old man's hungry," Ironside called out.

"I seem to remember someone promising to take us all out to dinner if we got everyone out of this mess alive," Mark said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, then my ears did not deceive me," Ed said.

Eve smiled. "I also remember hamburgers were not on the menu".

"That was if you got everyone out alive," Ironside said. He also had a twinkle in his eyes.

Ed, Eve and Mark all joined Ironside at the table. "Everyone came out alive," Ed pointed out.

Without looking up, Ironside said, "Not Fougère."

"But..." Eve started to say.

"I said everyone," Ironside barked.

"You didn't leave him there so that…" Mark said before Ironside interrupted him.

"Don't even suggest it," Ironside scolded.

"Wouldn't you know he would find a way to weasel out of dinner?" Ed complained. Ironside grinned at him.

There was a knock on the door. "Get that, will you, Mark?"

Sanger went up the ramp. When he opened the door, Commissioner Randall came in, followed by a caterer. The man wheeled a cart of food in. Randall helped him bring the cart down the ramp.

"Set it up in the kitchen," Ironside called out. The man from the catering company did as he was instructed. Another knock on the door prompted Mark to head up the ramp once again. When he opened the door, Carl Reese walked in pushing a cart full of champagne and wine.

"Everything is ready, Chief," Carl told him. The caterer uncovered the warmers to reveal a large selection of French dishes including foie gras, lobster, prime thickly-cut Charolais steak in green pepper sauce served with wild rice, and on the side of the cart a cheeseboard with at least a dozen cheeses of various forms and colors.

"I don't believe it!" Ed exclaimed. "The chief actually came through. There is not a hamburger on the entire cart."

"Chief, you really have outdone yourself this time," Eve said. "I am proud of you."

"The chief? What the blazes are you people talking about?" Commissioner Randall asked. "This is all compliments of the president of the United States for keeping San Francisco from becoming the biggest parking lot in California."

"I should have known," Ed said, shaking his head.

"And just when did the chief know about this dinner?" Eve asked Randall.

"Just before you left for the tunnels," Randall answered.

"So when he promised us dinner…" Mark began before being interrupted by the boss.

"I already had it ordered for you." Ironside grinned again. He then turned serious. "Because I knew my staff was not capable of letting me down. I had complete confidence in every one of you. All of you will be recommended for commendations."

"And Robert will be awarded the highest honor we can bestow on a civilian," Randall added.

The phone rang. Mark picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office…one moment, Mr. President." Mark punched the speaker button.

"Bob, I wanted to call and congratulate you and your people for saving the lives of millions of American citizens," President Whitmore told them.

"We were just doing the job we are paid to do," Ironside remarked.

"Nonsense, this was above and beyond the call of duty. The American people and the people of the city of San Francisco are forever in your debt. I knew I could depend on my super cop. And thank you, Robert, for what you did. I intend to let your government know how much you contributed to solving this. I hope it will go a long way in helping you get started with your career in law enforcement. Barbara, I am sorry for what you were put through. I am very happy Bob was able to bring you out unharmed. Well, people, enjoy your dinner. I want all of you to come to the White House for special presidential recognition. You are once again national heroes. Good job, Bob, and to all of you. Thank you…for everything. Good night." The line went dead.

"Just like a politician," Ironside grumbled. "He didn't let us get a word in edgewise. Well, let's eat."

15.2

Ironside sent his staff home and nodded at Mark who retreated to his bedroom. Robert and Jeanine remained at the table with Ironside and Barbara. Barbara watched Jeanine. She could tell she wanted some time alone with Bob. She turned to him and said, "Bob, I am going to go downstairs. I want to call Fran and check on my girls. I'll be back in a bit."

Ironside watched her leave the office. He turned his attention back to Jeanine and Robert. Jeanine looked between the two men. "I don't know what to say to either of you. I thought I was making a decision that was best for everyone involved." She looked away from them and then directly at Ironside. "Now I realize I had no right not to tell you that Robert was your son and not Jacques'. I hope you both can someday find it in your heart to forgive me. I did not mean to hurt either of you and yet I have hurt the two men that I loved most in my life very deeply."

Ironside took her hand and kissed it. "I cannot agree with what you did but I do know that you believed at the time it was the right decision. If only you had told me, things could have been quite different between us. Too many years of regret and pain. It is time to let it go, to forgive each other for making bad decisions and hurting each other. I never should have left so many years ago without knowing the real reason you were sending me away. Maybe if I had, all of this could have been avoided. So I am just as guilty as you are."

"That is kind of you to say, Robert. I hope that it means we can remain friends," she told him, knowing she wanted much more than friendship from him, yet knowing painfully well it was too late for them both.

Ironside kissed her hand again. "We will always have a special place in each other's hearts." She smiled at him. Jeanine got up, went to Ironside. She bent down and kissed him for what she knew would be the last time. "I will be flying home in the morning, Robert. Take care of yourself."

As she turned to leave, her son grabbed her hand. "I will always cherish my father, Jacques Duvalier, and I will always love you. You made what you thought was best for all of us. I know that. There is nothing for me to forgive. I love you, maman. I always have and I always will." He hugged his mother and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Robert, thank you for bringing our son back safely. I knew you would." She took one last look at Robert Ironside and left his office.

Robert sat down beside his father. "She did not mean to hurt us."

"I know that," Ironside said quietly.

"She is still in love with you, papa," Robert said.

"I know that too." Ironside was quiet for a moment. "Part of me will always love her but…"

"I know. You don't owe me an explanation." Robert looked at his father. He could see the pain in his eyes. "And us?"

"I would like to keep in touch with you," Ironside said.

"As friends?" Robert asked.

"No, as father and son if that is what you wish too."

Robert smiled. "I would like that very much." He looked away. "When I met you, I didn't like you at first. You were English and you represented everything I thought was wrong with Canada. I discovered my mother loved you and I knew if she did, you had to be a good man. Then you helped her... and me. I learned a lot from you when you were in Montreal. You were my inspiration for wanting to become a police officer."

"You are going to be a good one. You have what it takes. You saved my life and Barbara's with that piece of deduction about the wires. That showed a detective's instinct."

Robert smiled. "I guess I inherited it." Changing the subject, he asked, "What about you and Barbara?"

Ironside shook his head. "I don't know, Robert. This really shook her up. I know she wants to talk to me tonight and frankly I am…concerned about what she will have to say."

Robert laid his hand on his father's arm. "If there is anything I can do…"

Ironside said nothing but nodded. "What are your plans?"

"I am going to fly back with maman tomorrow. She needs me right now. I have my studies and the police academy. I will be busy but I would like to come back and visit with you next month if that would be alright."

"Of course it is alright," Ironside said. "You are welcome to stay here."

"And you will help me with the law?" Robert said.

Ironside smiled. "Of course."

"Well, I should be going."

"Robert, take care of your mother for me."

"I will, papa. You take care of yourself. I will be in touch." Robert put out his hand. Ironside shook his hand. "I am proud to be your son."

"Thank you, Robert. I thank you for all you did to help solve this case. You will make a fine police officer. I am proud to call you my son. You know where to reach me."

"I do. Goodbye, papa."

"Goodbye, son," Ironside said. He let go of Robert's hand and watched him leave the office.

A few minutes later Barbara returned to the office. She came down the ramp and sat beside Ironside. He looked into her eyes which contained tears. He reached up and wiped them from her eyes. "You are leaving me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Bob. I am. I had a lot of time to think while I was tied to that bomb. I had already made up my mind even before that to force you to decide between your job and me. I kept telling myself you would choose me. Oh, I know you love me. I have never doubted that. I love you…" Her voice began to break. "But I can't live this way. I have been shot, nearly blown up and threatened by a maniac killing people because he held you responsible for his brother's death.

"You have been stalked and numerous attempts have been made on your life… more times than I can count. You take it as part of the job. I take it as a nightmare waiting to come true.

"I am not going to ask you to give up your job because I know you can't do it. It is what you do. It is who you are. And, you are good at it. The people of San Francisco do not know how lucky they are to have you. But I can't share you with them anymore. Sooner or later, Bob, your luck could run out. Even if it doesn't I can't sit at home and wonder if you are going to make it through each day without getting killed."

Barbara took his hand. "This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I know I am hurting you but every day I stay with you, you are hurting me by putting your job ahead of me. We will both survive, my love, because we both have something to help us forget. I have the girls and you have your job. I find it so sad that as much as we love each other, it's simply not enough for either of us."

Ironside kissed her hand. "I am sorry. I have never wanted to hurt you. Is there no way to change your mind?"

"No. It just wasn't meant to be." With her other hand, She ran her other hand down his cheek. Tears were glistening in his eyes. "Treasure what we had. I know I always will."

Ironside put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into one last passionate kiss. When they parted, tears ran down both of their faces. Barbara squeezed his hand and then got up and left his office without looking back.

For an hour, he sat at the table in silence. Finally, he picked up the pad of paper that was lying on the table. He wrote, 'Mark, I went out for a while'. He turned and wheeled out of his office. He took the elevator to the garage. Ed was waiting for him.

"I thought I sent you home," Ironside said.

"You did but I got into a conversation with Carl. I saw Barbara come out. I thought you might be coming out so I waited. Why don't we go for a drink, Chief?"

"She left, Ed."

"I know. I could tell when I saw her crying as she left."

"I think I will go for a ride," Ironside said.

"I'll come with you," Ed offered.

"No, thank you. I think I would rather be alone tonight."

"Chief…"

"I am alright, Ed. Thank you for your concern but I just want to go for a drive to clear my head. Go home. I will see you in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, call me."

"I will. Now go home."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, Chief."

"Goodnight, Ed." He got into the van and drove out into traffic. He had no idea how long he had been driving around when he finally found himself at a fancy restaurant that he and Barbara had frequented. He wheeled in and seated himself at a secluded table. A waitress came up to him. "Chief Ironside, welcome. The owner said whatever you want is on the house. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. What would you like?"

"A bowl of chili and a glass of bourbon," he answered.

She sensed he wanted to be left alone so she took his order and headed to the kitchen. Ironside stared out the window beside him. It seemed so peaceful. San Francisco…why did he love her so? Why could he not walk away from her and leave with Barbara? He did not know. He only knew he could not.

A woman walked past his table. Ironside immediately recognized her. "Katherine."

She turned and smiled. "Robert Ironside. How nice to see you again! What are you doing out tonight? I was sure after what you have been through you would sleep for a week."

He smiled. "I may be exhausted but I am just not tired. Are you just coming in or going out?"

"I just came in. I have been working on the charity event and was meeting with one of the supporters. Are you dining alone or may I join you?"

"I am afraid I would not be very good company tonight," he said.

"I'll take my chances unless you would rather be alone," Katherine said.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Sit down." Ironside pulled out a chair and guided Katherine into it. "How is the charity event coming?"

"Everything is just about set. Everything but the security, that is."

"I will have more time to help you with it now," Ironside told her.

The waitress came to their table and set a bowl of chili in front of Ironside. "I am sorry, Chief, I did not realize you were with someone. May I get you something?"

"Yes, I'll have the same except I suspect Chief Ironside ordered bourbon. I would prefer a glass of wine," Katherine responded.

"I will be back in a moment," the waitress said. A waiter came to the table with a glass of bourbon and set it down in front of Ironside.

"You know for a man who is not tired, you certainly look like you could use some sleep," Katherine observed.

"I am afraid sleep will be elusive tonight," he said.

"But everything is finished, isn't it?"

Ironside swirled the contents around in his glass. With a far-away look in his eyes, he said, "Yes, everything is… finished."

"Robert, is there something wrong?" she asked.

He made an attempt at a smile. "I am sorry. I warned you I would not be very good company."

She placed her hand over his. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The waitress came back with Katherine's chili and wine. After she left the table, Ironside repeated, "Really, I'm fine."

"I would like to help," Katherine said softly.

"You already have," he told her. "Just by being here."

Katherine started telling him about the winery and before long, Ironside forgot about his troubles. Her enthusiasm was infectious and the subject was one of personal interest to him. Before long, he found he was enjoying himself.

"I would love for you to visit the winery. I am very proud of it. Please do come…oh, and bring Barbara with you."

Ironside dropped his eyes from her. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Why, yes, I would love to," Katherine responded.

Ironside left a tip for the waitress and thanked the owner for his generosity. He and Katherine left the restaurant. He wheeled down the street with Katherine at his side. "I love this time of night," Katherine said. "It clears the mind and helps me think."

Ironside stopped wheeling his chair and said, "I have always found that to be true also. I have solved many a case this time of night."

"You love your work, don't you?"

"Yes. I have been a cop for so long, it is hard to remember when I was not. This case contained more than its share of stress, I am afraid."

"But you solved it! I admire the way you are willing to put yourself in danger to protect others."

"It makes the people who care about me worry though."

"Worry is good," Katherine said. "It proves they care… just as long as they realize that too much worry will cloud their trust that you know what you are doing."

For another hour they walked and talked about security for the charity event, his job and the winery. Ironside was surprised at the amount of interest she displayed in his job. When he realized how late it had become, he told her he had to be getting home. He and his staff would have reports to write up and other cases to work on.

Rather than allow her to take a taxi, Ironside drove her to a hotel as she decided not to drive to Sonoma at that late hour. When they arrived at her hotel, she said, "I don't know why, but I had the feeling you needed company tonight. If I was right, I am glad I was able to be there for you."

He smiled. "I did need company. I did not realize it but I did. Thank you. I enjoyed myself immensely."

"Robert, I hope you'll come to the winery. I would love for you to see it. I will give you a personal tour."

"I will visit the winery, I promise. In the meantime, don't hesitate to call if you want any more advice on security for the charity event."

"I will. I look forward to working with you on it. Good night, Robert." She put out her hand. Ironside took it in his and kissed the back of it.

"Good night, Katherine." He made sure she was inside and then turned his wheelchair around to head for the van.

When he arrived back at the office/residence, Mark was waiting up. "I thought you might need a friend tonight."

"Thanks, Mark, but I think I will go to bed."

"Are you alright, Chief?"

"I am fine, Mark." Sanger hesitated and then turned and went back into his room.

Ironside knew his life would change with Barbara gone but this time he knew he had to move on. She had made her decision and now he would make his. Both Jeanine and Barbara were part of his past. No matter how much it hurt, he had to put both of them behind him for good.

He had his work. He had his friends… Mark, Ed, Eve, Fran and Carl. And he had San Francisco. It was time to move on. Another case and maybe someday, maybe…another woman.

The End

A big thank you to Lemonpig for her fantastic job of proofing!

I do not own the Ironside characters. They were created by Collier Young. All other characters were created in my mind for the purpose of telling the story.

My Ironside fanfiction is written in the present rather than when the show aired on television.

Although my stories follow a timeline, they don't necessarily follow the timeline of the show.

Another Ironside story is already in the works. Thank you for reading.


End file.
